Blow Me One Last Kiss
by Himizu-chan
Summary: Haruhi has been married to Kyouya for ten years, but the marriage has left her lonely and miserable. Her husband ignores her in favor of his best friend, Tamaki. Feeling frustrated, Haruhi decides to go out to a bar for a few drinks. There she runs into an old classmate, an encounter that just might change her life for the better. New content currently being posted!
1. Blow Me One Last Kiss

**Blow Me One Last Kiss**

A/N: This fic was inspired by the Pink song of the same title. It's a fantastic song and I would recommend listening to it while reading this fic, cuz I'm listening to it while writing this fic… I was driving the other night and that song came on and suddenly I had a fanfic in my head, cuz I'm crazy like that. Also, as of right now this is just a one-shot, but I'm thinking of writing a follow-up from Kyouya's point of view... Let me know if that sounds like a good idea!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or Pink or any of her songs/music/lyrics. I also have no affiliation with same.

Haruhi Fujioka, aged 28, was finishing her notes for the case that she would begin presenting on Monday. The young lawyer had only passed the bar four years ago, but she was already a well-respected member of the small firm. She tried to tell herself that it was because of her talents and intelligence, and not because of the name attached to the gold wedding band on her left hand.

She carefully straightened the pile of papers in her hand, put them in a file folder, then placed the folder in her briefcase. Standing up, she straightened her perfectly tailored skirt and jacket, part of her graduation gift from Hikaru and Kaoru. Locking her office, she headed out, pausing to wave to the only other lawyer in the building and trying to ignore the glint of gold on her hand.

Haruhi was unhappy. It was Friday night and she was almost certainly going to be alone yet again. The Hitachiin twins were normally her companions on nights like these, but they were off gallivanting around Europe doing fashion shows. She hadn't seen Honey or Mori since her graduation from law school. As for Tamaki and Kyouya… well!

_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight  
Clench of jaw, I've got another headache again tonight  
Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears  
I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you  
Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold,  
But there's nothing to grab so I let go _

She looked around and saw a limo waiting at the curb, a perfectly ramrod chauffer waiting and watching for her. She rolled her eyes and deliberately turned her back on him, moving to flag down a taxi. Now the servant was moving towards her, intending to intercept her.

"Mrs. Ootori…!" he began.

Haruhi turned around fast, her glare causing the man to freeze in his tracks. "It's Ms. Fujioka, you may recall," she said icily.

"I… I apologize, madam!" the man exclaimed. "I thought that was only in public…"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and gestured to her surroundings, as though to ask where on earth he thought they were, if not in public.

"Ms. Fujioka," the man murmured meekly, trying to appease the mistress of the house, "the master does not wish for you to take public transportation… A woman of your standing…"

"I'm a commoner, Mr. Li, even if I have married into money," Haruhi said, and noted the surprise that she actually remembered his name. "I have taken public transportation all my life. Besides, if the only thing the master cares about is that I'm not seen in a common taxi, then I don't care to indulge his whim. If he actually gave a damn about me…" She stopped abruptly, realizing she should not be venting to the hired help.

"Ms. Fujioka, please… My job…" Mr. Li pleaded.

Haruhi sighed, resistance melting. "Oh, fine. But this better not happen again."

"Of course, madam," Mr. Li murmured, escorting her back to the limo.

Haruhi settled into the plush seats and took a deep breath. It was unusual for her to lose her temper like that. But her marriage with Kyouya had become downright intolerable.

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss) _

Kyouya had proposed to her the day of his graduation from Ouran, and she had accepted on the condition that they not marry until she had graduated high school. They had dated for the entirety of his senior year and everything had been lovely. He was busy of course, but so was she, and she had been content to enjoy his company when she could. Even after their marriage, she had been busy with college, and then law school. Kyouya had been kind to her, paying for her education and promising to find her a place among his company lawyers, but she had refused the job offer, wanting a nobler job helping people rather than defending large companies. Even when they married, she kept her own last name, wanting people to take her seriously on her own accomplishments rather than on her husband's name and wealth.

It wasn't until she passed the bar and started her career that Haruhi began to realize that there was something very wrong with their marriage. The couple never spent any time together. Once she could have chalked it up to her busy school schedule when she would have discouraged contact anyways, but now… Now there were lonely evenings and lonelier nights in her bedroom that was down the hall from her husband's. They had shared a bed only a handful of times a year over the last decade. She couldn't even remember the last time they had had a real conversation where neither was distracted by work or some electronic device or paperwork. They might see each other for a moment in the morning as they dashed off to their respective jobs, and she might see him in the evening before he locked himself in his study until some ungodly hour of the morning.

Lonely and neglected, Haruhi threw herself into her work, but it wasn't enough. The Hitachiin twins were her companions most nights, but she didn't confide any of the details of her failing marriage. And then there was Tamaki…

Haruhi had never thought she would be jealous of the handsome young man, but she was. Nearly every night, Tamaki would show up at their estate, embrace Haruhi and kiss her forehead, twirl her around a bit, ask her about her day, and then knock on Kyouya's study door. He would be admitted at once, something that Haruhi had never been able to achieve. Why did Tamaki Suoh get preferential treatment over Kyouya's own wife? Haruhi had her suspicions…

When he proposed, Kyouya had assured her that he wasn't taking her as a trophy wife, that he respected her independence and her brains, but being on his arms at the business dinners and cocktail parties had given her a different impression. At these functions, Kyouya would make a show of being the devoted husband, and he would brag about her law work. It made Haruhi feel like she was an actress in some strange play, and that her intellect was being touted the way some of those men showed off their plastic Barbie-doll wives with glistening jewels all over their bodies.

Haruhi snapped out of her reverie when Mr. Li opened the door of the limo. They were home. She thanked him and walked inside the austere and somewhat sterile mansion. She went straight to her small office, placing her briefcase there for perusal later. Then she paused, looking at a photograph of her and Kyouya on their honeymoon in Jamaica. Both were lounging on the beach in swimsuits and looked happy… Haruhi couldn't remember feeling like that with him in so long. They had gone on three other vacations, one to Hawaii, one on a Caribbean cruise, and one touring Europe for nearly a month, but Tamaki and the twins had tagged along on that one. And Hawaii and the cruise had been broken up by Kyouya needing to complete work-related duties.

When was the last time Kyouya had actually devoted 100 percent of his attention to her? Haruhi was truly beginning to wonder if he ever had.

_Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a shit day (no!)  
You had a shit day (no!), we've had a shit day (no!)  
I think that life's too short for this  
I'll pack my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, Blow me one last kiss. _

She walked out of her office and… speak of the devil! There he was, sitting in the dining room, sipping from a glass of wine. Haruhi moved into the room and sat down next to him. Kyouya was reading something on his laptop, and it was a few minutes before she had his attention.

"Hello Haruhi. How was work?" Kyouya asked mildly, barely glancing at the pretty brunette in the tailored suit.

"Fine. The Honda case starts Monday."

"You'll do quite well, I'm sure," Kyouya said, sipping more wine.

"Busy weekend?" Haruhi asked.

"About as busy as usual."

Haruhi waited for Kyouya to elaborate, but he didn't. She sighed. "Couldn't you take a break tonight and spend some time with me?" she asked, trying her level best to keep any pleading from her voice.

"Perhaps a small amount of time, but I have an important phone call in an hour, and I couldn't possibly say how long it will last."

"Of course not," Haruhi said bitterly. She tapped her fingers against the wooden table, then folded her hands in front of her. "We should take a vacation."

"Neither of us has time for that right now," Kyouya replied, not even bothering to look at her.

"Not a big elaborate vacation, maybe just a day trip… like to the country house or something. Somewhere where we can just talk and relax…" Her voice trailed off as she saw that Kyouya was paying absolutely no attention to her. "You know what, forget it," she said, jumping to her feet and striding out of the room. She paused in the doorway and glanced back, but was dismayed to see that Kyouya didn't even seem to have noticed her frustrated departure.

Haruhi went straight up to her bedroom and looked at the clock. It was just before 7pm on a Friday night and clearly she had no plans. A fit of rebellion took over her, so she changed from a tailored suit to a cute sundress (another gift from the twins) with a short skirt, a low-cut top, and tiny straps holding the whole thing up. It was a charming dark blue thing with light blue and yellow designs all over it. Completing that with very nice dark blue shoes and a dark blue band to hold back her hair, she called a taxi before stepping straight out the door, not even bothering to say goodbye to Kyouya.

_I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,  
Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left  
I am sick, whiskey-dick, no more battles for me  
You'll be calling a trick, cause you'll no longer sleep  
I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone  
I'll laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home _

Haruhi's taxi stopped outside a small bar that she was rather familiar with. It wasn't at all seedy, but it certainly wasn't as nice as the cocktail lounges Kyouya would demand that she frequent. None of the rich bastards she was forced to deal with so often would be caught dead in such a common place, but Haruhi loved it. The drinks were perfectly mixed, they had a lovely old-fashioned jukebox, and it was never unbearably crowded. She knew a few of the regulars by name and could chat with them, but it was perfectly acceptable to keep to yourself here too.

Haruhi walked in and headed straight for her normal seat at the bar, close enough to the action, but not in anyone's way. The yellow purse slung over her shoulder had a long string, letting it hang down to her waist and swing in time with her hips. She knew she looked good and she could probably pick someone up here if she wanted, but so far, she hadn't been able to bring herself to take that extra step.

Three margaritas later, Haruhi was eyeing up a handsome redhead across the bar that reminded her a little of Hikaru Hitachiin. Two more and she'd probably be over there hitting on him. She flagged down the bartender and ordered two shots of tequila and a Blue Hawaiian. Screw sobriety, she didn't know anybody here, so no one would be running to Kyouya to tell tales. No sooner had that thought crossed her mind than an all-too familiar figure appeared in the doorway.

Tall, so incredibly tall, with spiky dark hair and intense dark eyes… Takashi Morinozuka looked exactly the same as he had when Haruhi graduated law school. This could be a problem… Haruhi had always had a bit of a crush on the gorgeous upperclassman, but then he had graduated from Ouran and basically vanished from her life, so she had been happy to start dating Kyouya. But now here she was in her unhappy marriage and not particularly sober. She gulped down one of the tequila shots and decided to see what would happen next.

Mori glanced casually around the dimly-lit bar and started to stroll towards a corner stool, but he had to pass Haruhi to reach his destination, and he couldn't help but notice the dark brown curls tumbling down her back, or the very clingy blue dress. Haruhi watched him from the corner of one eye as she downed the second shot and reached for her blue drink, waiting to see if Mori would acknowledge her presence or not.

"Haruhi?"

Suppressing a triumphant smile, she turned and feigned surprise. "Mori!" she exclaimed, launching herself off the stool and throwing her arms around him. "I haven't seen you in ages! How are you? Come, sit! I'll buy you a drink!"

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss) _

Mori moved to sit next to her, his long lanky form stretching out as best it could. "What are you doing here?" he asked at last.

"Drinking," Haruhi replied, sipping the blue drink and licking her lips. Rum wasn't her favorite drink, but somehow it worked beautifully in this sweet mixture.

Mori frowned, and ordered a beer with a single gesture.

"Taciturn as ever I see," Haruhi said with a smile. "Fine, I'll bite. I like the atmosphere here. Better than those damn stuffy cocktail lounges Kyouya drags me to, or one of those swanky nightclubs the twins like… all those lights and noise and dancing… Here I can just sit and drink. What are you doing here?"

"Same. I like it too," Mori said at last, sipping his beer.

"Gosh, I don't think I've seen you since I graduated from law school," Haruhi said with a sigh. "How's business?"

"Fine."

"And Honey?"

"He's well."

"He got married, didn't he?"

"Yes. Eight years ago."

"Any kids yet?"

"Two. Boy and girl. Six and four."

"Aww, how sweet," Haruhi sighed. "What about you? Anyone special in your life?"

Mori blinked as he finished his beer and glanced askance at her. Haruhi sighed, figuring she'd pushed too hard already.

"Ahh, even if you do, you're not gonna talk about it with me. Don't worry about me, I'm chatty enough for both of us when I'm buzzed," Haruhi said, finishing her drink. She tapped the bar lightly, calling the bartender over. "Screwdriver, make it a triple," she said. The bartender nodded and stepped away to mix her drink.

"Sounds awfully strong," Mori muttered. Haruhi just crossed one leg, revealing a little too much skin, but not giving a damn. "Where's Kyouya?" Mori finally asked.

Haruhi scowled, snatching up her drink the instant the bartender set it down. "I don't want to talk about him," she said, taking several large gulps of the potent drink.

_Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a shit day (no!)  
You had a shit day (no!), we've had a shit day (no!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this. Blow me one last kiss. _

Mori's eyes darted to her left hand. The wedding ring was missing. Mori's eyebrows knitted together.

Haruhi sighed. "No, I haven't left him… yet." She reached into her purse and pulled out the ring, letting it sparkle in the dim light of the bar.

"You're… planning to cheat?" Mori asked at last.

"I'm not planning for it, in the strictest sense of the word," Haruhi hedged. "I just… I just want to forget that I wasted a decade of my life with a man who clearly doesn't care whether I'm alive or dead."

"That bad?" Mori asked.

Whether it was the alcohol lowering her inhibitions or some real sympathy (such as it was) for the first time since Haruhi had noticed there was a problem in her life, but she couldn't handle holding everything back anymore, and she burst into tears. "I'm so tired of being married to him," she admitted through her tears. "I don't even feel married. I see him for maybe an hour every week. He spends all his time with Tamaki and I'm just sick of it. I want out. I want to leave. I'll give him back everything he ever gave me; I just want a chance to start over."

Mori was clearly moved by her tears of frustration and very real pain. He hesitantly reached out to touch her shoulder. She continued to sob and he finally put his arm all the way around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. His hand gently caressed her bare shoulder as her tears gradually slowed.

"I'm sorry I just dumped all that on you," Haruhi whispered, wiping her eyes. "I don't have anyone to talk to right now. I obviously couldn't tell Kyouya or Tamaki, and the twins just aren't serious enough…"

"It's okay," Mori murmured, not letting her go.

She leaned further into the contact. "I've missed having you around. I always felt like I could talk to you," she sighed. If she had been more sober, she would never have confessed these things, but the alcohol and the emotional outbursts had weakened her inhibitions.

Mori was silent for several moments. Then… "I missed you too."

Haruhi blinked and shifted so she could look up at him. His face was still mostly impassive, but there was a faint color to his cheeks. "What did you just say?" she asked at last.

"I've missed you too," Mori muttered, his color darkening even more. "You always understood me…"

And she had, Haruhi realized. She never needed him to talk to her; she just always knew what he was thinking. "I thought about asking you out while you were still at Ouran, but I figured you'd say no…" she admitted, blushing now.

"I wouldn't have," Mori muttered.

Now her head snapped around so fast it was a surprise she didn't get whiplash. "Are you serious? Because I swear to god, if you're just messing with me while I'm drunk…"

Mori just lifted an eyebrow.

"Right, you'd never do that," Haruhi said, a sweet smile lighting up her face. She leaned into his chest, suddenly exhausted.

"Want to go somewhere else?" Mori asked.

"Really? Sure," Haruhi said cheerfully. They settled their tabs and headed out of the bar, stepping into a taxi together. In just a few minutes, they were at Mori's estate. Not a single servant was in sight as they settled in the living room. Mori left Haruhi to get comfortable and returned with a six-pack of beer for him and a glass of water for her.

_I will do what I please, anything that I want  
I will breathe, I won't breathe, I won't worry at all  
You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear  
All the lies, all the wise, will be crystal clear _

They curled up on the couch together, sipping their beverages and talking far into the night. Haruhi did most of the talking, just chatting about her job and coworkers and cases, about her nights out with the twins, and a little about her own loneliness. Mori talked less, but she still managed to learn about what he'd been up to since graduating high school, and he even told her a few charming stories about essentially being an uncle to Honey's young children.

It was nearly three in the morning when Haruhi leaned back and stretched. "Why have we never done this before? This has been the best evening I've had in ages."

Mori shrugged. "Don't know. We should exchange numbers."

"Good point, I know I'll want to do this again," Haruhi agreed, pulling out her cellphone and taking his number. Then she glanced at the clock. "Good grief, I don't often stay out this late." She sighed. "But I'm just not ready to go yet..."

"Then don't," Mori replied, his eyes slightly hooded as he gazed at her.

Haruhi felt her cheeks heat up. This was the sort of offer that she had dreamed of years ago when she was a hormonal teenager. But here it was, and suddenly the potential was simply overwhelming. "I… like that idea," she said finally, a shy smile appearing on her face.

Mori leaned forward, cupping her cheek gently with his fingertips and he kissed her. It was a feather-light kiss; she barely registered the sensation on her lips. She inhaled sharply, breathing in his beer-scented exhalations.

"You're sure about this?" Mori asked.

"Absolutely," Haruhi promised breathlessly.

Mori stood up and led her to his bedroom, a lovely room dominated by a king-sized bed. Haruhi reached out and began unbuttoning his shirt. Once he was shirtless, he picked her up like she weighed next to nothing, lifting her onto the bed. The skirt of her dress had hiked up, giving Mori just the smallest peek of her black panties. Together they pulled off her dress, revealing the black panties completely, as well as the strapless black bra she was wearing. Mori shed his pants, revealing silky black boxers. They fell onto the bed together and Haruhi pulled Mori into a deep kiss.

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss) _

The next morning, Haruhi woke up quite late. Her hair was tousled from the previous night's activities and she couldn't remember the last time she felt so amazing. She was nestled cozily in Mori's arms and she never wanted to leave. She wasn't even hung-over, which was mind-blowing by itself.

Mori stirred sleepily, pulling her more deeply into his embrace. Haruhi surrendered to it and closed her eyes, wishing she could stay right here for the rest of her life. This feeling of safety and love was more intoxicating than the alcohol she had consumed the night before.

Mori's eyes finally opened and he glanced down at her. "Good morning," he mumbled, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning," Haruhi murmured, nuzzling happily into him.

They lay like that for several minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Haruhi sleepily thought that this was what she had always assumed a marriage would be like. The reminder of her husband made Haruhi sit up, running a hand through her hair in a desperate attempt to neaten it.

"I hate to run off like this…" she sighed. Mori just shrugged. He didn't have to say it, she knew he understood. "I need to have a serious talk with Kyouya," Haruhi continued musing.

She really did though. The night spent with Mori had opened her eyes to so many of the things she was missing. Even leaving aside the mind-blowing sex, just spending an evening talking about her life with someone who was genuinely interested and understood had been so… cathartic.

"I'll call you a cab," Mori said as she headed towards the bathroom.

The taxi arrived within twenty minutes. That was plenty of time for Haruhi to clothe herself again and locate her purse and cellphone. Mori was waiting for her at the front door as she slipped on her shoes. As she stepped up to him, he pulled her into a gentle embrace and kissed her lightly.

"Call me if you need anything," he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her and making her thoughts drift back to the night before.

"I will. Thank you," she whispered back. "I'll see you soon, I promise." She hugged him tightly and hurried out to meet the cab.

Arriving at the estate she shared with Kyouya at almost noon after leaving the evening before was a strange experience for Haruhi. She had never stayed out all night before, and now that she was looking at the mansion, she was actually wondering what Kyouya was going to say. She didn't think he would be angry or anything, but it did make her wonder how worried he had been. She had checked her phone while she was at Mori's and there had been no missed calls or messages from anyone, including her husband. Slipping the ring back on, Haruhi took a deep breath and walked into the house.

She was met by Mr. Li, whose eyes widened as he took in her disheveled appearance. "Madam?" he asked at last.

"Please don't," Haruhi said simply. "Where is Kyouya?"

Something in Mr. Li's face betrayed nervousness. "I… could not say for sure, madam," he said at last.

Haruhi lifted an eyebrow. "Hmm… Fine, keep your secrets, Mr. Li. And I'll keep mine," she added with a smile. Mr. Li blanched, but said nothing further as she walked past him.

She headed upstairs to her room. It was so strange to be arriving home at this hour. Normally she would have been awake a couple hours ago, showered and dressed, then breakfasted and settled into her office to work for a few hours before enjoying lunch. She was almost never up on the second-floor this late. Which might have explained why Kyouya had left his bedroom door cracked open.

_Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a shit day (no!)  
You had a shit day (no!), we've had a shit day (no!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this. Blow me one last kiss  
Blow me one last kiss  
Blow me one last kiss _

Tamaki and Kyouya were in Kyouya's room sitting on the edge of Kyouya's bed. Both were wearing pajamas and Kyouya was holding Tamaki's hand to his lips while Tamaki gazed affectionately at Kyouya. Haruhi stopped in the doorway and stared, unable to make a sound. This was simply the confirmation of all her suspicions, but it still shocked her to the core. The one comfort she had at the moment was that she wasn't the first in this marriage to be unfaithful.

Realizing that the pair wasn't going to notice her anytime soon unless she drew their attention, Haruhi thought about just slipping discretely away and figuring out how to confront Kyouya about it later. But she found that she was too angry to keep silent. Ten years. Ten years of marriage that had all been a lie as Kyouya had been engaged in a relationship with his best friend. She had been his cover story, nothing more. She rapped on the door hard.

At any other time, she would have burst out laughing at the look on the men's faces as they turned to stare at her. Tamaki yelped in alarm and tried to make sure he and Kyouya weren't in a particularly compromising position (not realizing it was far too late for that). Kyouya seemed to have realized that they were well and truly caught, so he took the time to actually look at his young wife for the first time in a long time. And those stormy gray eyes were suddenly wide with shock and surprise.

"Haruhi… What are you wearing?" Kyouya asked at last.

Haruhi wanted to burst out laughing. After catching him like this, he wanted to fuss about her dress? "I'm wearing a dress, what does it look like?" she asked sarcastically.

"You're wearing one of your 'going out at night' dresses…" Kyouya pointed out. "You never wear something like this on a Saturday."

"Well how nice that you're finally paying attention to me," Haruhi snapped venomously.

"Were you… Were you out all night?" Kyouya finally stammered.

"Wow, you didn't even notice…" Haruhi sighed. "And you never would have if I hadn't bothered to stop and talk to you before going to my room. Unbelievable."

"The twins are in Europe…" Kyouya continued. "So… who were you with?"

Haruhi scowled. "I fail to see how that's any of your business anymore. How long has this been going on?" she asked, gesturing between the two men.

Tamaki had the grace to look embarrassed, but Kyouya simply didn't bother. "Fine, whose infidelity do you want to discuss first?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't want to discuss either, to be honest," Haruhi said with a sigh, leaning against the doorframe. "Damnit Kyouya, I've wanted out of this for a long time, but I honestly never expected this. Now I've seen everything I've been missing. I'm done. I'm leaving."

"You can't be serious!" Kyouya exclaimed. "We haven't even talked about this yet. Surely we could work something out."

"I don't want to make any deals. I don't want to be your cover story anymore," Haruhi said angrily. "I gave you so many chances. All I wanted was someone to talk to once in a while, but instead you had to sneak around and closet yourself up with your lover. Well now you don't have to sneak around. Maybe if you'd been honest with me from the beginning, this wouldn't be happening."

"And how long have you been sneaking around?" Kyouya demanded. "That's why you want to leave, isn't it? You want to run off with your lover."

Tamaki flinched, trying to melt away from the arguing couple and fade away into the background.

Haruhi's eyes filled with tears. "Damnit Kyouya… last night was the first time I even thought about being unfaithful to you. I may have wanted to leave, but I hadn't planned on cheating on you."

"I'm sure you'll excuse me if I don't believe you," Kyouya snapped.

"Well I'm sure you'll excuse me if I don't give a shit," Haruhi told him, pulling off her wedding ring and dropping it on the floor between them. "I don't even want any of the things you've given me. Keep it all, I don't care. I just want out."

"I know you're making a lot of money," Kyouya began.

"If you're worried about me not living in a mansion, don't be. I used to be a commoner, remember?" she said icily. "Hell, if you want me to pay back all that tuition money, we can set up a payment plan and I'll do it. I'm making enough money to live comfortably, so I don't need anything from you. I just want you to leave me alone." And with that, she turned and left the room, leaving a stunned Kyouya and Tamaki behind.

Safe in her bedroom, Haruhi began planning how to pack. She had given her word that she wouldn't keep anything Kyouya had given her, but that really only excluded furniture and some jewelry. The twins had provided nearly her entire wardrobe, and she'd bought many things with her earnings. So she began planning how to pack these things up and figuring out where she could find a nice cheap apartment that she could move into immediately.

Then it hit her. She didn't need to worry so much about all these things. Servants could pack away her clothes and books, and send them wherever she asked. All she needed was a few changes of clothes and her work things. And as for finding a place to stay… well, she had a good idea of where she could go.

Kyouya appeared at her door. "Haruhi, I really don't think you've thought this through. Where are you going to go?"

"I think I'll have a place soon," Haruhi replied. She turned to face him. "Kyouya, let's not… let this ruin our friendship. If that's still possible…"

Kyouya bowed his head and didn't say anything. He was hurt and angry, it was obvious, but he knew that she had far more of a right to be angry than he did. "Go then. We'll talk later after we've both calmed down."

Haruhi nodded. "That sounds good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make a phone call."

Kyouya nodded and withdrew. Haruhi stood in the middle of the room, taking several deep breaths to calm herself again. Then she opened her phone and found the contact she was looking for.

"Takashi? It's me. I've left him."

"I'm on my way."

_Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a shit day (no!)  
You had a shit day (no!), we've had a shit day (no!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this. Blow me one last kiss_


	2. I Want You to Want Me

I Want You to Want Me

A/N: Well, here it is... the second chapter! I still can't quite believe I'm writing this... I was also kind of stunned that hardly anyone responded to my author's note where I asked what people were expecting from further updates. Again, I want to thank the few people that DID respond, your comments were very helpful and I appreciated them so much! The rest of you... well, I hope I'm writing up to the standards I apparently set with the last chapter.

This chapter is from Mori's point of view, basically his version of events leading up to the first chapter. The song that I used for my inspiration was I Want You to Want Me, by Cheap Trick. It's a fantastic song and I thought it really captured the simple elegance that I think of when I think of Mori. It just seemed to fit perfectly. I have a couple other chapters planned out, so we'll just see what happens. Please enjoy, and as always reviews are loved and appreciated!

* * *

The last person in the entire world that Takashi Morinozuka had expected to run into at the bar that night was Haruhi Fujioka. As far as he had known, she was a successful young lawyer, happily married to Kyouya Ootori. And everyone knew that Kyouya kept a tight leash on his possessions. So really there was no reason for Haruhi to be drinking alone in a bar on a Friday night.

Mori would have been lying if he'd said that his stomach didn't do a couple flips when he saw her there. She looked amazing in that slinky dress that clung to her body in all the right places. She'd obviously been drinking for a little while before he'd arrived, but she didn't look sloppy. She simply looked... beautiful.

He hadn't been especially interested in her when they were in high school together. Sure, she was cute and friendly and he enjoyed spending time with her when he got the chance. But then he and Mitsukuni had graduated and gone off to college, and memories of the Host Club were relegated to the pleasant past. Until he'd gone to see Kyouya and Tamaki graduate.

Haruhi had still been wearing her hair short, and wearing a boy's uniform, but she still had that sweet face that had always made his heart melt just a little. And when she'd seen him and run over to hug him, well... It had been a wake-up call. He was really starting to understand what he'd missed out on because he was simply too blind to notice how much he'd liked her.

And then she'd shown him the diamond ring on her finger.

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me. _

Mori had never told anyone about the heartbreak he'd suffered that day. Mitsukuni probably knew, but he knew everything about Mori.

Haruhi had seemed so happy that day, talking about how they were planning on getting married after she graduated and how she wanted the whole Host Club to be there. Mori had nodded and smiled and congratulated her, but privately he wasn't sure if he'd be able to face her at her wedding.

But of course he did, because he was a gentleman and a true friend. The next time he saw her was at her high school graduation, and then at her wedding three days later. He had danced with her at her wedding and kept all hints of his affection for her off his face. She hadn't suspected a thing, and he was pleased with himself for managing that.

He hadn't seen her again until her graduation from law school four years earlier. She had looked thin, pale, exhausted... College and law school had taken their toll on the young woman, and she had been truly relieved to go out to a celebratory dinner with the rest of the Host Club, who had all come out to celebrate with her. She and Kyouya had not been particularly affectionate towards each other that day, but this could be easily explained away by Kyouya's professed dislike for public displays of affection.

Mori was, of course, much too polite to probe into Haruhi's private life, and when she had declared that her home life was wonderful, he had had no reason to doubt her. And for the next four years, he had gone on assuming that she was living her dream... a successful lawyer with a wonderful marriage, perhaps a child by now... And yet... Here she was... Alone in a bar.

It had to be a mistake, Mori decided. Four years was a long time, so perhaps he was just looking at a pretty stranger in the bar and seeing the face of the girl that had often occupied his thoughts over the last decade. Still...

"Haruhi?" he found himself asking. It was such a strange and out of character thing for him to do, but he simply had to know if it was her.

The pretty drunk girl swayed a bit on her stool and turned to face him. Those deep chocolate-brown eyes lit up and she launched herself off the stool towards him. Luckily she was still much smaller than Mori, and the impact didn't affect his balance in the least.

"Mori!" she squealed, hugging him tightly. "I haven't seen you in ages! How are you? Come, sit! I'll buy you a drink!"

Mori sat down next to her, stretching out his long legs and trying to find a comfortable position for them. He was still taken aback by Haruhi's sudden reappearance in his life. "What are you doing here?" he asked when he realized she was waiting for him to say something.

"Drinking," she replied with a casual shrug, sipping from some blue drink.

Well that much was perfectly obvious. Mori ordered a beer and waited for his companion to elaborate. He didn't have to wait long.

"Taciturn as ever I see," Haruhi said, grinning sweetly at him. "Fine, I'll bite. I like the atmosphere here. Better than those damn stuffy cocktail lounges Kyouya drags me to, or one of those swanky nightclubs the twins like... all those lights and noise and dancing... Here I can just sit and drink. What are you doing here?"

"Same," Mori said after a moment's pause to sip his beer. "I like it too."

"Gosh, I don't think I've seen you since I graduated from law school," Haruhi said with a sigh, and was that a twinge of regret in her voice?

Mori found himself captivated by her every gesture, every little movement she made. He was giving her mechanical answers to all the small-talk questions he had expected from her, questions about his work and about Mitsukuni. But her last question took him by surprise.

"What about you? Anyone special in your life?"

Mori blinked. He very nearly choked on the last gulp of beer, but he had too much poise to do something so ungraceful. His eyes flicked sideways to glance at her, wondering if there was a deeper meaning behind such a loaded question. Haruhi actually looked embarrassed under his scrutiny.

"Ahh, even if you do, you're not gonna talk about it with me. Don't worry about me, I'm chatty enough for both of us when I'm buzzed," Haruhi said. She tilted her glass to catch the last few droplets of blue liquid, then tapped on the top of the bar. "Screwdriver, make it a triple," she told the bartender, who walked off to make her drink.

"Sounds awful strong," Mori muttered. He immediately wondered why he'd said that. After all, she was a grown woman. She could drink whatever she wanted.

Haruhi ignored his statement (perhaps she hadn't heard it? Mori doubted he was that lucky) and simply crossed one leg. It was such a casual gesture, like she was just making herself more comfortable on the stool, but the skirt of her dress slid up her thigh, showing off far more skin than was probably strictly appropriate. Mori could only imagine what Kyouya would say if saw his wife's behavior at this moment. While not particularly bad, it was certainly something that Kyouya wouldn't want someone connected to him doing in public. Speaking of which...

"Where's Kyouya?" he asked her.

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.  
_

The light seemed to go out of Haruhi's eyes at the mention of her husband. The smile left her face, replaced by a scowl. The bartender had returned with her drink, and she snatched it up and gulped it far too quickly. "I don't want to talk about him," she said, just the smallest hint of anger in her voice.

For the first time since he'd sat down, Mori finally thought to glance at her hand. And there was no wedding ring there. But surely something so scandalous as a divorce would have been in the papers...

Haruhi must have read the expression on his face because she sighed. "No, I haven't left him... yet." She reached into the yellow purse hanging off her shoulder and pulled out her wedding ring, the gold glimmering faintly in the dull light.

"You're... planning to cheat?" Mori asked finally. He could think of no other explanation for Haruhi's strange behavior.

Now she looked simply embarrassed. He guessed that perhaps she'd been thinking about it while in a bar with strangers, but now that she was with someone she knew well, someone who also knew her husband... her certainty had faded away.

"I'm not planning for it, in the strictest sense of the word," Haruhi said at last. Mori wondered if the careful use of language was something she'd learned in law school. "I just... I just want to forget that I wasted a decade of my life with a man who clearly doesn't case whether I'm alive or dead."

Well that was unexpected. Mori had never heard even the faintest whisper in the upper echelon of society where both families moved to indicate that there was any unrest behind closed doors at the Ootori home.

"That bad?" he asked finally, for he had no other words to offer at that time.

He hadn't expected her to burst into tears. "I'm so tired of being married to him," she sobbed. "I don't even feel married. I see him for maybe an hour every week. He spends all his time with Tamaki and I'm just sick of it. I want out. I want to leave. I'll give him back everything he ever gave me; I just want a chance to start over."

Mori had never been able to stand to see any woman cry, much less Haruhi. There was so much pain in her voice, something she'd kept bottled up inside of her for so long and now it was all just exploding out of her in a tidal wave. Mori simply couldn't let her battle that pain alone and he reached out to put his arm around her shoulders and pull her into his arms.

For several moments he said nothing, simply letting her sob into his chest as the years of neglect and pain poured out onto the sympathetic listener. He held her gently, trying to suppress his desire for more contact and settling for sympathetically rubbing her bare shoulder, trying to ignore the softness of the skin beneath his fingertips.

"I'm sorry I just dumped all that on you," Haruhi whispered once the tears had begun to subside. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't have anyone to talk to right now. I obviously couldn't tell Kyouya or Tamaki, and the twins just aren't serious enough..."

"It's okay," Mori murmured to her, wanting to reassure her that he didn't mind letting her vent. He would have done anything in the world for her at that moment if only her tears would go away.

She actually leaned deeper into his embrace. "I've missed having you around..." She kept speaking, but Mori didn't even hear her, he was so surprised by what she'd said. Had she really missed him? If it was anywhere near as much as he had missed her...

It took him several moments before he noticed that she was no longer speaking. He tried to think back to what she'd said, but he simply couldn't remember. So he settled for responding to the only thing he could remembering her expressing. "I missed you too."

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? _

She shifted in his arms, pulling back so that she could look up at his face. Even with the faint tracks of tears down her face, even with the slight redness around her eyes and nose, she was still so beautiful. Her eyes were huge with surprise. "What did you just say?" she asked once she got the breath to speak.

Mori knew he was blushing. "I've missed you too," he repeated. "You always understood me..." He wanted to make her understand how much she meant to him, but he'd never been very eloquent at the best of times, and the words simply wouldn't come.

Then she dropped the bombshell on him. "I thought about asking you out while you were still at Ouran, but I figured you'd say no..." she told him, her cheeks turning the most entrancing shade of pink.

For a moment, Mori couldn't speak. The lost opportunity... If only he hadn't been so blind... He had taken her friendship for granted, only realizing too late what he felt for her... And the whole time, SHE had liked HIM? It was too cruel. But what if she had had the courage to speak of? What would he have said? Somehow he thought he knew...

"I wouldn't have," he told her, and it was true. He wouldn't have said no, he would have given her a chance. And maybe, just maybe... something magical could have happened back then.

Her head snapped around so fast to look at him that Mori nearly winced. "Are you serious?" she demanded. "Because I swear to god, if you're just messing with me while I'm drunk..."

Mori was appalled that she could actually have such thoughts about him. He expressed this with a single raised eyebrow.

"Right, you'd never do that," Haruhi said, that sweet smile he loved so well appearing on her face. She looked so much more... right... And she leaned into his chest, settling into the comfort of his embrace once again.

Mori thought for a moment, then decided to make his third (fourth? fifth? Who could keep track anymore!) bold move of the night. "Want to go somewhere else?" he asked her.

"Really? Sure," Haruhi agreed happily. And before he knew it, they were in a taxi together, headed back to his estate. Arriving there, Mori was pleased to see that his servants had all settled in for the night. He was very self-reliant, and he employed very few people anyways. Leaving Haruhi to get comfortable in the living room, he went to the kitchen to get some more beer for himself and some water for Haruhi.

When he returned, she was settled on the couch, her legs curled up underneath her and the side of her head resting against the back of the couch. It was clear that she expected him to join her there, so he sat next to her, stretching his legs out to rest on the coffee table in front of him.

The next few hours flew by as they just talked. Haruhi seemed to need to talk desperately, and Mori let her. Somehow it seemed that the best thing he could do for her at that moment was to just listen. He didn't know how so many hours had flown by, but it was suddenly 3am and Haruhi looked rather tired.

"Why have we never done this before?" she asked him as she leaned back and stretched. "This has been the best evening I've had in ages."

Mori shrugged. The answer was much too complicated for him to try to explain, so he settled for one of his favorite fallback answers. "Don't know. We should exchange numbers," he added, because now that Haruhi was in his life again, he had no intention of letting her slip away. Clearly Kyouya wasn't keeping nearly as tight a leash on his wife as Mori had assumed he would.

"Good point, I know I'll want to do this again," Haruhi said eagerly, pulling out her cellphone. Then she actually looked at the clock. "Good grief, I don't often stay out this late," she sighed. "But I'm just not ready to go yet..." She trailed off and glanced at him.

Mori had to work to suppress a shiver. There was so much potential in that statement. He knew he shouldn't, but he was euphoric over this chance meeting with the love of his life that night and felt a bit dangerous. Also, he'd had just enough alcohol to feel a bit reckless, and she had sobered up enough that he didn't feel like he would be taking advantage of her.

"Then don't," he murmured, gazing at her and praying that she would take the hint.

Her cheeks went bright red and he knew she understood the unspoken meaning. She hesitated, but her eyes were sparkling and he realized that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. "I… like that idea," she said at last, and the timid innocent smile that appeared on her face at that moment took his breath away.

Mori couldn't hold back from touching her any longer. He leaned forward to cup her cheek with his fingertips. It was the most intimate contact he'd ever had with her, and he was nearly breathless as he stared into her eyes. Finally he kissed her, so lightly he barely felt her lips beneath his, but he didn't dare deepen the kiss just yet. He wanted to gauge her reaction first. She inhaled sharply and he pulled back at once.

"You're sure about this?" he asked. If she wasn't, he'd let her go and put all this behind him.

"Absolutely," she breathed, and it sounded like a prayer. Her cheeks were flushed and she was nearly panting. There was no going back for either one of them that night.

Mori stood up and led her to his bedroom, closing the door behind them. The door had barely clicked shut before Haruhi moved into his arms, quickly unbuttoning his shirt. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, she stretched up to slide the shirt off of his shoulders, letting it slide off his arms and pool to the floor behind him. Mori scooped her up in his arms for the first time since they'd been in high school together. She still seemed to weigh next to nothing in his arms and it was no effort to lift her onto his bed. Her dress slid off with ease, revealing the strapless black bra and matching black panties she was wearing. Mori slid off his own pants, casting them to the floor before joining Haruhi on the bed. She threw her arms around his, pulling him close and kissing him deeply as his hands found her slender waist.

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

When Mori woke up the next morning, he would have been absolutely certain that the previous night had all been a wonderful dream if it weren't for the petite brunette curled up in his arms. He held her tightly, feigning sleep for as long as he could because he knew that soon she would realize that she had to return to her life. It had been glorious, but the fact remained that she was still married, even if she did want to leave her husband.

Reluctantly he opened his eyes, drinking in Haruhi's tousled hair and sleepy eyes. "Good morning," he murmured to her, kissing her forehead gently.

"Good morning," she answered, nuzzling into him. She seemed content in his arms and he wished she didn't have to leave him.

Neither one moved for several minutes. Haruhi showed no desire to leave, and Mori didn't feel inclined to let her go. But it simply could not last. Finally Haruhi sat up, one hand moving automatically towards her hair to fix it. It was a lost cause, but the gesture was incredibly cute.

"I hate to run off like this…" Haruhi sighed, gazing up at Mori. Regret was so plain on her face, she clearly hated leaving him, and that was enough to soothe his own internal sorrow. "I need to have a serious talk with Kyouya," she added. Mori agreed with her, but he knew he didn't need to say it out loud.

"I'll call you a cab," he told her as she slid out of his bed and headed in the direction of the bathroom.

The twenty minutes it took the cab to arrive passed in mostly silence as they both dressed and Haruhi checked her phone. Mori saw her frown at her phone, but she didn't move to text or call anyone, so Mori guessed that there were no messages from anyone… including her neglectful husband. Mori was surprised that Kyouya wouldn't call and check up on her if she was out all night, even if only as a friend rather than a husband or lover. It really seemed that Kyouya didn't give a damn what Haruhi did in her spare time.

The cab was outside his mansion, so Mori waited at the door to let Haruhi out. When she approached him, he gave her a hug and another gentle kiss. "Call me if you need anything," he whispered in her ear. He felt her shiver in response, and it took every ounce of his self-control not to beg her to stay.

"I will. Thank you," she whispered back. "I'll see you soon, I promise." He could see the truth of that in her eyes before she hugged him tightly and hurried out to the cab. She didn't look back, and he suspected that if she had looked back, she would have broken down and run back into his arms.

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

Mori watched the taxi drive away, then reentered his home. First he went to the living room. A servant had already cleaned it up, so he went back to his bedroom. His clothes from the night before were still scattered on the floor and the sheets were still rumpled. Mori stood over the bed for a moment, running one hand across the pillows.

Haruhi had left nothing behind. She was thorough and tidy, just as she had been in high school. Mori thought about losing himself in the memories of the night before, but that wasn't at all productive. So he called his cousin.

"Mitsukuni."

"Takashi! Hi! What are you up to?"

"Nothing."

"Want to come over? I was going to train the kids a little! You could help! And then stay for dinner! Arisa would love to see you, and the kids are always asking me when you'll come over again!"

"Sounds good."

"Okay, come over as soon as you're ready!"

"Okay."

That settled, Mori showered and changed into black karate pants and a sleeveless blue shirt. Rather than bothering the chauffer for such a short trip, Mori drove himself over to his cousin's estate. He made sure to bring along his cellphone, even though he didn't really expect Haruhi to call so soon.

When he arrived at the Haninozuka estate, he was instantly greeted by Momiji and Kagura, the son and daughter of his older cousin. Mitsukuni and Arisa came outside too, and Arisa greeted him happily before going back into the house.

The children were hyper and excited upon seeing their favorite uncle, so Mitsukuni and Mori both decided that it would be best if they all meditated first to settle into the proper frame of mind before they began the training. The foursome settled themselves and relaxed, although the two children were rather fidgety. Just as they had finally settled down and everyone's breathing had become measured and even… Mori's phone rang.

The children's heads jerked up and they began to giggle. Mitsukuni glared at his cousin.

"Takashi! Why is your phone on?" he demanded.

Mori opened his eyes slowly, then gazed in the direction of his phone. No one ever called him, except for his cousin. So why was it ringing? Could it possibly be…?

He stood up and walked over to the phone, answering the call.

"Takashi?" The voice in his ear was music to his ears, sweet and familiar, bringing all thoughts of the previous evening flooding to the surface of his mind. "It's me. I've left him."

She sounded calm, unnaturally calm. Mori actually thought he would have felt better if she'd been crying. There was something so sorrowful hidden in her voice. And there was an unspoken question, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to ask it. But Mori knew what she wanted, and he knew exactly how to answer.

"I'm on my way."

He hung up and turned to his cousin and the children. Mitsukuni looked puzzled.

"Takashi? What's going on? Who was that?"

"It's… a long story," Mori sighed at last. "But I need to go. I'm sorry."

Mitsukuni looked at him carefully. Then he nodded, his eyes lighting up. "There's only one person in the world that could make you react like that. Go do what you have to do."

"I'll be back later," Mori told his cousin and the children. And with that, he hurried out of the training house, jumped into his car, and sped off in the direction of the Ootori estate.

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me._

A/N: Yes, I kinda stole the names of Honey's wife and children from Fruits Basket. No particular reason, I was just watching the anime while I wrote this chapter and I liked the names.

Don't worry, the next chapter will be from the point of view of another character and have a lot more of the backstory and stuff going on. I have two possible chapter ideas in mind, and both are going to be written, but I haven't decided which one I should do next.

Oh, and for those of you who love Mori/Haruhi as much as I do, I just started posting a new Mori/Haruhi story! It's a vampire AU and I'm really having a good time with it. That's what's getting most of my focus right now because I'm on chapter 6 and I seriously only have maybe two or three chapters to go and I really want to get it done, so these two stories are kind of competing for my attention right now. We'll see what happens, but both will be updated within the next week!


	3. Count On Me

Count On Me

A/N: Okay, I'm really really sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter up… First I took a three-day vacation in which I did not write any of my fanfics. Then I started this chapter, but it stalled, so I updated all my other fics instead. Then I got on a roll, but my computer committed suicide… My fiancé and I revived it after a day and a half or so, but I did lose part of this chapter… so I recreated it, then it stalled again, but I finally pulled it together and here it is! I hope it was worth the wait!

This chapter is really going to start getting into the backstory of this whole thing. It's from Kaoru's point of view and based off the song Count On Me by Default, which is an absolutely amazing song that I love to pieces. As always, I would recommend listening to the song while reading the chapter cuz I do pick these songs for a reason.

I also feel that I should mention that Kyouya/Kaoru is possibly my favorite OHC pairing of all time besides Mori/Haruhi, so I have to shoehorn in a little bit because I need to fuel my own obsession. But of course I couldn't make Kaoru the person Kyouya was cheating on Haruhi with because that's just wrong. Yes, I think that's wrong, but Kyouya/Tamaki is fine. Don't question the way my brain works!

Oh, and this chapter kinda got away from me a little, so there's some stuff that's a bit more mature than previous chapters… hand-jobs, a blowjob, stuff like that… It's kind of borderline M, but since nothing else in this fic approaches this level, I'm not going to change the rating. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own OHC, or any of the songs used in the creation of this fic. I also have no affiliation with any of the artists.

* * *

As the more mature Hitachiin twin, Kaoru was used to people expecting more from him than from his brother. Hikaru was more volatile, more emotional, and therefore the rest of their friends were more likely to turn to Kaoru when they needed something important. It had been that way ever since high school. Kaoru understood his role and he kept his silences when required. It had been this way since Haruhi had joined the Host Club and brought both twins out of their private little world.

When he was a sophomore in high school, Kaoru was entrusted with his first major secret. There had been a large school party and someone had spiked the punch. That someone may or may not have been Hikaru, so Kaoru had known to avoid the alcoholic beverage, but another member of the Host Club hadn't been so lucky.

Kaoru had realized he'd left his jacket in the Music Room 3, so he'd gone back to fetch it, leaving his brother attempting to flirt with Haruhi, much to Tamaki's dismay. With the echoes of the Prince's enraged screams in his ears, Kaoru hurried along the hallways, intending to be back as soon as possible to make sure the other boys didn't make too much of a scene.

The lights in the Host Club's headquarters were out, and Kaoru left them that way. The last time he'd seen his jacket, it had been flung over the arm of one of the couches, so he moved slowly in that direction, careful not to bump into any of the rest of the furniture. Finding the couch, he squinted into the dim light. Someone was lying on the couch, using his jacket as a pillow. Kaoru frowned, not exactly pleased with this situation. He reached down and touched the shoulder of the sleeping figure.

"Kyouya-senpai?" he asked, finally recognizing the slender build.

Kyouya muttered something and put his arm over his eyes.

"Kyouya-senpai, are you okay?" Kaoru tried again.

"Fine," Kyouya muttered.

Still concerned, the redhead moved around the couch and crouched next to the junior. "Did you have the punch?"

"Yeah…"

"Oooh, bad luck. Someone spiked that. I figured you of all people would have known that."

Kyouya just snorted.

"Well, I just came here to get my jacket, but since you appear to be using it…" Kaoru trailed off, but Kyouya still hadn't moved. "Look, are you sure you're okay? I could call someone to come pick you up or…"

His next words were cut off when Kyouya suddenly reached up, grabbed the back of Kaoru's head, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Kaoru resisted for a moment, but then decided to just go with it. He knew he tended to like guys more than girls, had known for at least a couple years, and the upperclassman was rather attractive…

The kiss went on for several moments, then Kyouya released Kaoru and relaxed back into the couch. Kaoru was frozen, not sure if he should stay or flee. Finally Kyouya moved to sit up, and Kaoru instinctively reached out to help him upright. The dark-haired junior leaned on the redhead's shoulder.

"Why the fuck did I do that?" he slurred, so softly that Kaoru almost didn't hear him, and that had probably been Kyouya's intention. "Dad is gonna kill me…"

"Shh…" Kaoru murmured, petting the older boy's hair gently. "It's gonna be okay. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

Kyouya nodded and leaned back into the couch. Kaoru moved out from under his arm and went to get the other boy a glass of water.

_I know that life ain't always good to you.  
I've seen exactly what it's put you through  
Thrown you around and turned you upside down and so you  
You got to thinking there was no way out  
You started sinking and it pulled you down  
It may be tough you've to get back up  
Because you know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause' I will carry you till you  
Carry on_

It was only a few minutes before Kyouya had recovered enough to be sitting up on his own, without the support of Kaoru or the couch.

"You're sure you'll be okay?" Kaoru asked.

Kyouya nodded, already reaching for his cellphone. "I'm fine. I'll call my car in a few minutes. Thank you."

"Anytime," Kaoru said, and he meant it.

Kyouya never mentioned this encounter again. Neither did Kaoru. Occasionally he felt Kyouya's cold eyes on him, but Kaoru never even told Hikaru about what had happened that night, so Kyouya had no reason to be upset.

A couple months later, there was another party, and the punch was spiked again. When Kyouya disappeared, Kaoru had no real reason to go to Music Room 3, but he went anyways. And again he found Kyouya, resting off his intoxication on a couch. And again, Kyouya drunkenly kissed Kaoru.

And again, afterwards Kyouya did not speak of it. It was perfectly plain to Kaoru that Kyouya wasn't interested in anything serious. In fact, he might not be interested in anything at all. For all Kaoru knew, he would have kissed anyone who came to check on him, maybe that was the kind of drunk that Kyouya was. And he knew he shouldn't get too attached to the other boy or his kisses, but…

At the end of term, the Hitachiin twins decided to host a large party for Host Club members, many of their guests, and several other classmates. This evening, everyone had a little champagne, and people were really relaxing and having a good time. Kaoru slipped away to find a CD he had promised to lend to Honey, and that's when Kyouya found him.

Kaoru felt arms wrap around his waist, and at first he thought it might have been his twin trying to set him up for their brotherly love act. But then he felt the warm breath on the back of his neck and found himself pressed against an unfamiliar body. Kaoru managed to pull himself free and whirled around to see Kyouya standing there.

"Jesus, Kyouya!" he gasped. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"My apologies," Kyouya said, placing one hand on the wall next to Kaoru's head, practically trapping the boy in his own room.

"Um… What are you doing?" Kaoru asked at last.

"Well, you haven't objected to anything I've done so far… I guess I want to see how far you're willing to go," Kyouya said.

Kaoru shuddered. Kyouya moved closer, their bodies nearly pressed together.

"You've kept my secret so far," Kyouya murmured. "Why, I wonder?"

"Because you want me to," Kaoru replied. "I don't know if you're actually gay or just experimenting, but I do know why you'd want to keep it a secret. I can't imagine your father would be too thrilled with this revelation."

Kyouya said nothing, merely bent forward and silenced the redhead with a rather aggressive kiss. Kaoru sensed he had come too close to the truth, and Kyouya didn't really want to talk about this. Kaoru didn't mind though… the alternative to talking was amazing.

_Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me  
To hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart  
Well you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me  
To hold you till that feeling is gone_

At the same time that Kyouya's mouth dominated Kaoru's, the black-haired boys hands were busily working on the fastenings of Kaoru's pants. The redhead was content to let this happen. Kyouya was hot, single, and basically sober. That was all Kaoru needed right now.

When Kyouya's hand found Kaoru's cock, the younger boy couldn't help but moan eagerly. Kyouya's strokes were quick and hard, bringing Kaoru very quickly to the brink. When his seed was spilled, Kaoru's moans were swallowed up greedily by Kyouya, whose lips had never once pulled away from Kaoru's. After a few more minutes of making out, Kyouya pulled back. His composure was slightly rattled, but he had lost surprisingly little of his poise. Kaoru, on the other hand, looked properly debauched and the sight actually brought a half-smile to Kyouya's lips.

"You should clean up and we should really join your guests again. I'm surprised no one has noticed our absence," Kyouya said, sounding only slightly out of breath. Kaoru just nodded, and as soon as the upperclassman left, Kaoru changed into a different pair of boxers and pants, washed up, and hurried back to the party.

The next few months had a few more scattered make-out sessions and a couple of deliciously memorable hand-jobs, but in public Kyouya never mentioned anything and neither did Kaoru. Kyouya seemed impressed that Kaoru didn't even confide in Hikaru, though Kaoru was never sure why since he'd given his word that any encounters would be kept strictly between the two of them.

One evening, Kaoru went over to Kyouya's home to borrow a book for a paper he was working on. A servant let him in and directed him towards a lounge area where visitors could wait until their host was free. Kaoru was barely in the room when he heard shouting. Unable to hide his curiosity, the boy crept to the doorway and peeked out. He could see Yoshio Ootori, the family patriarch, shouting at his youngest son. Although Kaoru couldn't make out the exact words, he felt his blood boil. Surely Kyouya couldn't possibly have done anything deserving of such a chewing out.

Kyouya didn't seem to be angry, nor was he arguing back. He did eventually start to say something, but Yoshio slapped his youngest son, sending the boy sprawling to the floor and Kaoru had to grip the doorframe to remind himself that he wasn't supposed to be witnessing this, and certainly couldn't go around assaulting one of Japan's most prominent businessmen.

Yoshio spoke a few more words to his son, then turned and stormed off, leaving Kyouya on the floor. The dark-haired boy rubbed the bridge of his nose, seeming to try to compose himself. Kaoru couldn't hold back any longer now that the Ootori patriarch was gone, so he hurried out.

"Kyouya! Are you okay?" he asked, moving to crouch next to his senpai.

For just a moment, Kyouya's stormy gray eyes locked on Kaoru, but then he looked down, hiding any emotions from the other boy.

"I am sorry you had to see that," Kyouya said as calmly as he could manage.

Kaoru nearly growled. It wasn't the first time he'd seen Kyouya's father strike him, but that first time had made him angry too… Kaoru simply couldn't understand the parenting style of Yoshio Ootori. "I don't know what he said to you, but I'm sure you didn't deserve any of it," he said, fighting to keep the rage out of his voice.

"Please don't worry about it. It's nothing I can't handle," Kyouya said. Kaoru said nothing, but he stood and held his hand out to the other boy, pulling him to his feet.

_I wonder why nobody's waiting on you  
I'd like to be the one to pull you through your darkest times  
I'd love to be the light that finds you  
I see a silver lining on your cloud  
I'll pick you up whenever you fall down  
Just take my hand and I will help you stand_

The pair headed upstairs to Kyouya's room. Kaoru leaned against the desk, arms crossed, glaring at the floor. Kyouya perused his bookcase, scanning the shelves for the book Kaoru had requested. It took a moment, but finally Kyouya's slender hand darted out to pull a book away from its fellows.

"Here we are…" the boy murmured. Gray eyes met amber ones and Kyouya stepped towards Kaoru, holding out the book to him. "I can't imagine that I'll need this particular volume anytime soon, so you may keep it as long as you like."

"Thanks," Kaoru said, reaching out and grabbing it. Their fingertips brushed and the light flashed off Kyouya's glasses. He made a movement that suggested that he was going to reach out and grab Kaoru, but he stopped himself.

"I have work to do. Do you need anything else?" he asked, a bit stiffly now.

Kaoru blinked. "Um… no, I'm fine. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Quite. I'll see you on Monday then," Kyouya said firmly

Kaoru didn't bother arguing. He simply said goodbye and walked out. But he was quiet and solemn as he went. Kyouya seemed so downtrodden when he was at home, a far cry from the calm puppet master that existed at Ouran. And he had seemed incredibly reluctant to be alone with Kaoru in his room.

Kaoru did not see Kyouya again until Monday. The redhead had found a quiet room to work on his paper (with the help of the book Kyouya had let him borrow) during his lunch hour, managing to shake off Hikaru and Haruhi (and leaving his twin to flirt with the poor girl again, but she was more than a match for his brother's advances). Kaoru was looking forward to getting a decent amount of work done, and he certainly hadn't expected Kyouya to sit down across from him.

"Hey," Kaoru said casually, resting the tip of his pencil against the book to mark his place.

Kyouya didn't bother with pleasantries. "I feel as though I'm always apologizing to you. But I did not want you lingering around the house with my father in such a foul mood. You saw more than enough of his temper."

"I told you it was fine," Kaoru said, glancing up through his bangs at the upperclassman.

"It's no secret that we do not always see eye to eye," Kyouya said, not quite looking at Kaoru as he spoke. "Certain aspects of our… interactions… would not be met with approval."

"I didn't think they would be," Kaoru agreed. "What's your point? I already told you I'd keep whatever we have a secret."

Kyouya's eyes narrowed slightly. "But… why?"

"Because you're my friend."

_Because you know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause' I will carry you till you carry on  
Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me to hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is  
Gone so you can live today  
Seems so long to yesterday  
Keep on counting on me to carry you till you carry on  
Carry on_

Kyouya moved around the table faster than Kaoru would ever have expected him to move. He pressed his lips to Kaoru's and kissed him. Kaoru automatically moved to wrap one arm around Kyouya and they kissed for several minutes.

It probably wasn't a healthy relationship… if you could even call it that. But Kaoru could tell himself that when he was alone all he wanted, but when he looked into Kyouya's eyes or touched his hand, all resolve fled. Kyouya was troubled, he was alone. Kaoru would have been perfectly happy just being his friend, and if there was something more being offered, he would happily take it.

A shifting of their hips keyed Kaoru in to the fact that Kyouya was already rock-hard. And this gave Kaoru a couple of very devious ideas. Not caring how much time might be left until classes started again, the redhead's long fingers made quick work of the fastenings of Kyouya's pants.

"What are you…?" Kyouya began, trying to whisper in between kisses. But Kaoru gently pressed the tip of his finger to the upperclassman's lips.

"Shh," he murmured gently before giving Kyouya another quick peck.

Kyouya shuddered under the ministrations of Kaoru's nimble fingers and he reached back to brace himself against a nearby table. Once the dark-haired boy was steady, Kaoru slid to his knees and took the junior's cock into his mouth. Kyouya made a harsh gasping noise and he seemed to freeze, but Kaoru wasn't discouraged.

Sure enough, after only a few moments, Kaoru felt a hand tangle itself in his hair. He hoped that Kyouya had enough sense not to pull too hard.

Kyouya turned out to be a wonderful recipient. He didn't thrust, he didn't push on Kaoru's head or pull his hair… Kaoru was just beginning to feel really happy about the whole thing when Kyouya tilted his head back and moaned as he came into Kaoru's mouth. But it was the name that he moaned that caught Kaoru off-guard.

"T… T… Tamaki…" the dark-haired junior whined, and at first Kaoru wasn't sure he'd heard correctly. He just barely managed not to choke, and he leaned back to sit on the floor, swallowing and wiping his mouth.

"Did… did you just…?" He couldn't even get the question out.

Kyouya's perfect composure had broken completely. His cheeks were flushed, and he looked downright alarmed. "I… I… No?" he tried at last.

Kaoru groaned and held his head in his hands. Of course, now that he really thought about it, it was all perfectly obvious. How had he never noticed it before? The way the pair was almost always together, the way that Kyouya never really objected when Tamaki called him 'Mommy', the way Kyouya put up with Tamaki's insanity when he was such a cool and rational person.

"You're in love with Tamaki!" he blurted out.

Kyouya wanted to deny it, that was obvious, but he couldn't. He just quietly fastened up his pants again and crouched at Kaoru's side.

"That's why you never wanted to tell anyone about us, you're pining for Tamaki," Kaoru continued. It hurt like hell to say all this, but he was going to say it anyways.

"That's not why…" Kyouya muttered. "I wasn't lying when I said my family would not approve of me being in a relationship with a man."

"So why me?" Kaoru demanded. "You're obviously thinking of someone else."

Kyouya looked at the floor. "I can't tell him. He'll never return my feelings. And I can't lose his friendship. You were… a safe option."

"Is that supposed to flatter me?" Kaoru asked.

"I was drunk when I kissed you…" Kyouya said, as though Kaoru hadn't noticed. "But… I liked it. I thought maybe… I thought it could work."

"But it's not working," Kaoru said. "When were you planning on telling me?"

Kyouya didn't answer.

"Oh for god's sakes!" Kaoru sighed. "Just go tell him how you feel! That way he knows and you're not bottling it up all the time! If you really think Tamaki's going to push you away just for liking guys, you don't know him nearly as well as you think you do!"

Kyouya sat back on his heels and his head dipped to one side, studying Kaoru calculatingly. "Why do you keep trying to help me so much? I've done nothing but take advantage of you."

"Well at least you're willing to admit it. Besides, I meant what I said earlier… you're my friend. This is the kind of thing friends do."

_You know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me cause I will carry you till you carry on_

Kyouya said nothing, but then he pulled Kaoru into a hug, holding him tightly for a minute before standing and leaving the room. Kaoru just sat on the floor for a few more minutes, trying to get his thoughts back in order. Then he heard the bell ring for class, so he hurried to gather his things and rush off to class.

Hikaru and Haruhi both kept pestering him to tell them what was wrong during class, but he never broke, just brushed them off with some remarks about how his paper was going badly. Things at the Host Club went on as normal, with the twins doing their usual brotherly love act and Tamaki being loud and flirtatious as ever. Kaoru put on a good face, but his heart wasn't really in it. And although he tried not to look at Kyouya, he could feel the older boy's eyes watching him.

Over the next few days, he noticed no difference in the interactions between Tamaki and Kyouya, so Kaoru could only assume that Kyouya had chosen not to take his advice. But over the next couple weeks, Kaoru would randomly find small gifts left in places where he spent most of his time. A few nice candies, gift cards, books… At first Kaoru couldn't figure out where the small items were coming from, but when he found a book that he and Kyouya had discussed at length together, he finally understood… These little things were apologies. So Kaoru cornered Kyouya after the rest of the Host Club had left.

"You can stop leaving the presents," Kaoru told him. "I don't know what you're trying to prove with them, but… just stop, okay?"

Kyouya said nothing for a minute. "It's an apology… And a thank you."

"Thanking me? For what?" Kaoru asked, head tilting slightly like an inquisitive puppy.

Kyouya thought for a moment. Then a smile appeared on his face. "For being my friend, I suppose."

Kaoru couldn't help but match the older boy's smile. Kyouya did listen to him and stopped leaving gifts, and the pair settled into a comfortable rapport similar to what had existed between them before their little quasi-relationship.

The next year, Hikaru and Kaoru were hanging out and chatting together when they saw Haruhi wandering around with a dazed look on her face. The twins grinned their devilish grins at each other and they hurried over to the girl and threw their arms around her.

"Haruhi! What are you up to?" Hikaru exclaimed.

Haruhi blinked and tilted her head back to look at the boys. "Kyouya just asked me on a date," she told them.

Both twins were stunned, but for different reasons. Hikaru was stunned that someone had beaten him to asking the girl out. Kaoru was just stunned that it was Kyouya. Could the boy really be interested in her? Or was this just another ploy by the Shadow King? Kaoru made up his mind to go speak to Kyouya as soon as possible.

"What are you doing with her?" the redhead asked.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Kyouya said, engrossed in one of his black notebooks and not really looking at the younger boy.

"Yes you do… What are you doing with Haruhi? Why have you asked her out?"

"I'm very fond of her, and if no one else is going to ask her out, I'm going to try to date her," Kyouya said.

Kaoru just shook his head. "Whatever, man… Just… don't break her heart, okay?"

"Of course not," Kyouya said. And that was the end of the discussion.

At the end of the school year, Haruhi showed off her beautiful diamond engagement ring. And Kaoru sought out Kyouya once again.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. Kyouya didn't have to ask what Kaoru was talking about.

"I am," he said simply.

Kaoru just shook his head. "Remember when I said that you better not break her heart? I meant it. Don't mess this up."

"Don't worry, Kaoru," Kyouya told him. "Everything has been worked out."

These words would come back to haunt Kaoru later, but at that moment, he put his misgivings aside and simply congratulated his friend. And as the years went by, it hurt more and more as he watched Haruhi struggle. At first he blamed her troubles on college and law school, but it was gradually becoming clearer that the marriage was failing. Kyouya had little to say on the matter when Kaoru occasionally met him for lunch.

Kaoru often wondered if he would be doing Haruhi a kindness by telling her the truth about Kyouya's preferences, but eventually he decided that he should stay out of it. After all, maybe Haruhi already knew and she was okay with it. Maybe Kyouya was bisexual and everything was fine there, and the issues were in some other area that Kaoru was not privy to. And if Haruhi DIDN'T know… well, Kaoru really didn't want to be the one to tell her.

In a lovely hotel room in France, Kaoru had finished packing his bags and was nearly done getting ready to head back to Japan with Hikaru. Hikaru was taking his time in the bathroom, so Kaoru booted up his laptop and started checking the headlines back home. And he nearly choked on his coffee as one of the headlines caught his eye.

"Power Couple Split? Ootori Bride Argues Case in Court – Without Wedding Ring"

Kaoru felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Something had happened while he and Hikaru had been in Europe. Suddenly he was desperate to catch their plane. He didn't know who he wanted to talk to first, Haruhi or Kyouya. But he had a feeling both of them would need some support right now. He ran to the bathroom door and banged on it, shouting for Hikaru to hurry up. This trip was over… they were needed at home.

_Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me to hold you till that healing is done  
And every time you fall apart  
You can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone  
Remember life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone  
Remember life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone_

A/N: Damnit, this is not at all how I intended for this chapter to go… I had intended to do just a couple pages of high school stuff, but goddamn my KyoKao kink! It ran away from me here… but… damnit, I like it too much to go back and change it. So whatever, nice and detailed, bwa ha ha! And this is a really great lead-in to the next chapter, which is going to be from Tamaki's point of view, so you know it's going to be fascinating!


	4. I'm Guilty

I'm Guilty

A/N: Wow… I wondered after posting the first two chapters where all the Kyouya-hate was, cuz I really expected more of it… I guess something in the last chapter really struck a chord with people, because holy shit did the Kyouya-hate come pouring in! I especially love the people who try to justify their anger to me… I'm the author, guys, I wrote him this way for a reason! You're supposed to be upset with him, he's being a colossal dick!

This chapter, as promised, is in Tamaki's point of view, and the song I've chosen is called I'm Guilty, by Gravity Kills. (Make sure it's the Gravity Kills version if you look this up on YouTube or whatever!) And yes, it's a bit of a rock song, which doesn't exactly fit with Tamaki's personality, but I thought that the lyrics fit perfectly with what's going on with Tamaki, both before and after Haruhi finds out about his relationship with Kyouya. (Also, I think I freaking hate Tamaki at this point because this was BY FAR the hardest chapter to write so far. I blame Tamaki. And Kyouya. Both of them are on my shit-list right now. Although this chapter ended up being really long…)

I continue to be overwhelmed by reviewer response to what was supposed to be a short one-shot. As always, please enjoy the chapter, and reviews are my favorite thing ever!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or any of the songs or lyrics that are used in this fic, and I have no affiliation with any of the artists.

* * *

When Kyouya first cornered Tamaki one afternoon after the rest of the Host Club had left and confessed his feelings for his best friend, Tamaki had been speechless. Kyouya, usually so calm and confident, had instantly misinterpreted this as rejection and had started walking away quickly, trying to mutter about how he hoped this didn't change their friendship. This had finally jolted Tamaki out of his stupor and he'd lunged to grab the dark-haired boy's sleeve.

"Kyouya, wait! Wait, you can't just walk off like that! This… this changes everything!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"It doesn't have to," Kyouya muttered, not meeting the violet eyes that had ensnared him so many times before. "I've kept it bottled up this long, the only reason I told you now is because Kaoru told me to…"

Tamaki barely heard the mention of one of those devilish twins. He was still caught up in trying to make Kyouya listen to him. "But it does change everything! I thought… I thought it was just me!" he exclaimed. "Wait, what does Kaoru have to do with anything?"

Kyouya just stared at him, open-mouthed and stunned into silence. "What did you say?" he asked at last.

"I asked what Kaoru had to do with…." Tamaki began, but Kyouya cut him off impatiently.

"Before that!"

"Oh… I said I thought it was just me having feelings for you. I didn't realize it was mutual."

Kyouya's mouth dropped open even further. It was actually quite endearing. Tamaki reached up and pressed his fingertips to the other boy's chin and pushed it up to close his friends' mouth. Then he gave Kyouya a quick kiss before drawing back.

"Anyways, my ride is here! Call me later, okay?" the blonde said cheerfully, leaving Kyouya standing stunned in the middle of the classroom.

_Behind closed doors, your words ring hollow  
What you said they'd be  
What behavior? Who are you? But I like it  
Now I'm done with nothing new, sometimes green, sometimes blue_

Neither boy was really interested in making their fledgling relationship public. There were plenty of powerful people who would be extremely unhappy about their relationship, including Tamaki's grandmother and Kyouya's father. So they kept everything quiet for a year or so before deciding that the stress of hiding their love was too great and they should break up, at least for a little while.

And it was during this break-up that Kyouya and Haruhi started dating. Tamaki was stunned and more than a little hurt by this new development, but he would never have shown it for the world. He congratulated them, admired the engagement ring that Kyouya eventually bought Haruhi, and was the best man at their wedding. But it hurt to see Kyouya with someone else on his arm, even if he did try to tell himself how happy he was for his darling daughter and his best friend.

So it was something of a surprise for Tamaki when he got a phone call from Kyouya asking him to come over one night, about a year after the marriage had taken place. Tamaki had tried to keep his distance while the couple's relationship developed, not wanting to be the cause of a break-up or anything. And after their marriage, he'd only been to their home a couple of times. But one evening, Kyouya invited him over and Tamaki could never refuse his best friend anything.

Upon arriving at their estate, Tamaki learned that Haruhi was gone for the evening, taking a late exam. So he and Kyouya went into Kyouya's study to talk and share a bottle of wine Tamaki had brought back from a trip to France.

After nearly half the bottle had been consumed, Kyouya leaned back in his chair. "It was a mistake for us to break up, you know."

Tamaki wasn't sure he'd heard his friend right. Lowering the wine glass, Tamaki glanced up at the other young man. "What?"

"It was a mistake for us to break up," Kyouya repeated.

"We had no choice. Our families would never have approved," Tamaki said cautiously.

"Yes, no matter what we do, we must make sure never to stain the family name," Kyouya said bitterly.

Tamaki just shrugged. "We always knew that was going to be the case. Nothing has changed."

Kyouya just shook his head. "It's not right… it's just not right that we have to live a lie like this." He stood up, crossing the small space between them and cupping Tamaki's face in his hand. "I've missed you."

Tamaki looked up into those gray eyes, brewing with hidden turmoil and frustration. "I've missed you too… but things are different… You're married for one thing."

Kyouya nodded absently, glancing down at his wedding ring with an unreadable expression on his face. Then he seemed to steel himself and he quickly kissed Tamaki. And Tamaki didn't pull away.

_And I'm guilty, and I'm guilty, and I'm guilty, and I'm guilty  
And you're guilty too  
Hey, hey, hey, I'm guilty, and you're guilty too  
Hey, hey, hey, hey_

It was several seconds before they broke apart, and that's when guilt hit Tamaki like a tidal wave. "Kyouya, we can't do this! You made a commitment to Haruhi!"

Kyouya nodded. "You're right. Of course you're right."

"I should go," Tamaki said, feeling unbearably awkward. He backed out of the study and watched as Kyouya sank into the chair behind his desk, burying his head in his hands. Then Tamaki turned and fled before he felt the urge to go back to him.

After that, interactions with Haruhi were just a little difficult for Tamaki. After all, how do you face one of your closest friends when you're secretly in love with their spouse? Tamaki simply wasn't sure how to deal with it, but Haruhi didn't seem to notice his odd behavior. She was hard at work making her way through college, and she needed top grades if she were to make it through law school. Tamaki took pains to make sure that he was never alone with Kyouya so that neither one of them would give in to temptation.

This worked well for a while. Until one night when Haruhi called Tamaki herself.

"Oh, hello my darling daughter, how is college life treating you?" Tamaki demanded in his usual boisterous way.

"Settle down Tamaki… School is fine. I had my midterms this week, so I actually have a free night and the twins and I are going to this club that they like."

"Sounds like fun, but you be careful with those little devils!"

"You know Kaoru isn't interested in me, right?"

"Well, sure, but Hikaru…"

"Don't worry about it, senpai," Haruhi said, falling back onto his old title by habit. "Hikaru and I have an understanding. But I wanted to ask you something before I go out."

"Okay, sure," Tamaki said, leaning back in the chair he sat in in his family's palatial mansion.

"Could you… maybe call Kyouya or come over and talk to him or something?"

Tamaki froze. It was exactly the situation he'd been trying so hard to avoid, and here was HARUHI inadvertently throwing them together. "I… well… Maybe…"

"Please, Tamaki?" Haruhi begged, and visions of her giant brown eyes danced through his mind. Not that he would ever tell her this, but she could rival his puppy-dog eyes without any issue. "He just hasn't been himself lately, and you always seem to be able to cheer him up."

"But can't you…?" Tamaki tried to ask.

"I invited him to come out to the club, but he basically told me he'd rather drink a gallon of arsenic-laced wine. So then I offered to stay home, and he told me to go and have some fun. He said he has work to do, but how much work can he possibly have on a Friday night? I told him I'd stay, and even offered to plan a short weekend trip or something, but he said he can't do it and he called the chauffer and he's basically going to force me out the door. So, please? Please come over?"

Tamaki felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. What kind of excuse could he possibly give her? Well, he would just have to be strong.

"Sure, I'll come over in an hour or two."

"Okay, well I'm leaving in just a few minutes, so I won't see you. But thank you so much, Tamaki! You're the best!" And the ringing note of happiness in her voice steeled Tamaki's resolve to offer comfort as a friend ONLY tonight.

_I'll tell you something, something new  
You're hearing nothing, nothing true  
You're killing me, I'm killing you  
And I'm guilty too_

Tamaki arrived and was instructed to wait while a servant asked if Kyouya was free. Tamaki wandered around the small room he'd been left to wait in, examining photos of the young couple. They looked happy enough together.

"Tamaki?"

At the sound of that voice, Tamaki felt his resolve drain away. For a moment, he couldn't move, but finally he turned around, still holding a picture of Kyouya and Haruhi.

Kyouya was standing in the doorway. There were dark circles under his eyes, but other than that, he looked good.

"What are you doing here?" Kyouya asked. "I thought… I thought you were angry with me."

"I wasn't angry," Tamaki said honestly. "I just… wanted to avoid temptation. You're married, Kyouya. We can't go back to the way things were."

"But what if we could?" Kyouya asked.

Tamaki just shook his head. "And I'm here because your WIFE is worried about you and she seems to think I'm the only person who can cheer you up."

Kyouya chuckled bitterly at the irony. "She tries her best," was all he said in response.

Tamaki didn't bother asking for clarification. "You look exhausted," he said instead.

Kyouya shrugged. "I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"Thinking? Or fantasizing?"

"Maybe a bit of both," Kyouya sighed, leaning against the doorframe.

"Does… Does Haruhi know? About us?" Tamaki asked suddenly.

Kyouya shook his head. "She has no idea that we ever dated. She doesn't even know… about my preference."

"Why haven't you told her?"

"Why bother? I can keep it hidden, and it would probably just upset her."

"She doesn't mind about Kaoru."

Kyouya grimaced at the mention of the younger Hitachiin twin. "She's not married to Kaoru."

"Excellent point," Tamaki admitted.

They stared at each other for several minutes, the air thick with unspoken desires. Finally the tension became unbearable for Tamaki.

"Look, could you tell Haruhi I did stop by? I don't want her to think I skipped out…" Tamaki began as he moved to slip out the door past Kyouya. But the dark-haired young man caught the blonde and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Please don't leave…" he whispered, so low that Tamaki almost didn't hear the plea.

Tamaki swallowed, looking into soft gray eyes, so fearful of rejection. And Tamaki felt what was left of his resolve crumble into tiny pieces and blow away as he threw his arms around Kyouya and returned the kiss hungrily.

_One two three, I found you out so easily  
One two three, I found in you what I found in me  
The time is wrong, the time is right, be careful who you kill tonight  
And I'm melting, and I'm melting, and I'm melting, and I'm melting  
And I'm melting in you_

Tamaki was never sure just how long it took them to get to Kyouya's bedroom or how they managed to do it without being seen, but he didn't complain when he found himself lying underneath Kyouya. It took several minutes for it to register in Tamaki's mind that this was a plain, masculine room, and it finally dawned on him that Kyouya and Haruhi kept separate bedrooms.

"You two don't share a bedroom?" he finally gasped as Kyouya nibbled enticingly on his neck.

"No. We never have," Kyouya said shortly before returning to his ministrations of Tamaki's neck.

"But… you don't sleep with her?" Tamaki asked, still trying to take in the features of this room. It was actually very similar to the one Kyouya had lived in at his father's house.

"We've slept together three times since our marriage," Kyouya said shortly. "Now, will you stop talking about Haruhi?"

"But…" Tamaki began, but he was cut off by another deep kiss.

"My father arranged this marriage, you idiot!" Kyouya hissed. "My father is the one that demanded I date Haruhi, who demanded I buy her that ring, and who set up the whole wedding. Haruhi is very sweet, but the only person I've ever wanted is YOU."

Tamaki shivered at Kyouya's breath in his ear, the words dim and fuzzy in his head. But finally he pushed Kyouya away. "Kyouya, you know I love you, but we can't betray Haruhi, we just can't!"

Kyouya was breathless, gray eyes glimmering with undisguised desire. But he was still a rational person, and his brain was operating at a hundred miles a minute. "What if I talked to her and told her about us? What would you say then?"

Tamaki blinked. He hadn't expected Kyouya to offer that up. He had assumed that Kyouya would have spoken of divorce (which Tamaki would have talked him out of because the Ootori family would never have been able to abide the scandal) or simply resigned himself to abandoning their relationship yet again. He had not anticipated that Kyouya would be okay with baring his most closely-guarded secret. "I… suppose…" Tamaki said hesitantly. Would Haruhi really be okay with them being together even as the marriage remained intact for the sake of appearances?

Kyouya smiled then, a beautiful relieved smile. "I'll talk to her this weekend then," he said, kissing Tamaki again. "I can't lose you, not again… I need you."

Tamaki wordlessly wrapped his arms around the dark-haired boy's waist and they kissed some more and then they just lay next to each other on Kyouya's bed and talked. They talked about their jobs and about the future, though neither dared to speculate about Haruhi's reaction to Kyouya's darkest secret. Both young men wanted to do more, but it felt too much like betraying Haruhi. It was very late though when Tamaki finally stood up and declared that he really ought to leave. So Kyouya escorted him to the door where they exchanged one final kiss and said goodnight.

It wasn't until Tuesday night that Tamaki heard from Kyouya again. It was a simply text message. "Haruhi is out of the house. Please come over." Tamaki smiled at his best friend's severe insistence on maintaining proper spelling and grammar, even in a text message. He typed back "Kk, c u soon xoxo" just because he knew it would annoy Kyouya to no end.

(A/N: I'm with Kyouya on this one and I hate it when people text like Tamaki does! Especially when my mom does it! It doesn't have to be perfect, I mean, I do use abbreviations like ttyl and stuff, but seriously, a little effort! C u soon indeed!)

Tamaki arrived at Kyouya's home not too long after, and was told to go straight to Kyouya's study. The dark-haired young man looked very relaxed, a rare state for him. The dark circles under his eyes had faded somewhat. Tamaki approached and settled himself on a couch next to Kyouya's desk rather than in a chair across from it.

"So… I take it you talked with Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, nervous anticipation bubbling up in his stomach as he waited for his friend's reply.

"I did…" Kyouya said slowly, spinning a pen between his fingers. "She… was not exactly thrilled, but I can hardly blame her."

"Of course not," Tamaki agreed, waiting for the rest of it.

"But…" Kyouya added, and all of his attention was suddenly on Tamaki and the blonde could hardly breathe, "she did understand why I was reluctant to tell her at first. And…" And now Kyouya stood up and approached Tamaki. "She said that as long as we are discrete and she doesn't have to hear about it, she doesn't exactly object if we see each other once in a while."

It was so much more than Tamaki had dared to hope for. "Are you serious?" he asked, his voice breathless and too eager. Kyouya caught it and he moved like lightning to pin Tamaki to the couch.

"Perfectly serious," he whispered in Tamaki's ear, and the blonde couldn't stop the shudder that raced through his body at that.

They kissed feverishly for several minutes, but then they heard the door to the mansion being opened, and they separated and straightened themselves out at once. Kyouya returned to his chair and soon they heard a knock on the door. Kyouya called out for the person to enter, and Haruhi stepped in, looking exhausted.

"Hi," she said with a wan smile. Then she saw Tamaki and her smile widened. "Tamaki, hi, I didn't know you would be here! Sorry I was out, I had to finish a paper for school. How have you been?" she asked, not moving from the doorway.

They made pleasant small-talk for a few minutes, then Haruhi excused herself and left. Tamaki said goodnight to Kyouya and left, feeling relieved that Haruhi's attitude towards him hadn't changed.

That Friday, Tamaki went over to Kyouya and Haruhi's home again. Haruhi was all dressed up to go out and have some fun with the twins, and she told them to have a pleasant evening. They did have a very pleasant evening, as they decided to celebrate their reunion by having sex for the first time. It had been something they had considered in high school, but never done, and it was a new experience for both of them. Tamaki ended up spending the night and slipping out of the house while Haruhi was still asleep, so she never knew he spent the night. And although he felt wonderful, there was still that nagging guilt that the night before had still somehow betrayed Haruhi.

After that, it slowly became easier for Tamaki to come over more often. At first he only came over a couple times a month, whenever Haruhi was going to be out of the house. Then it became more often, once a week, twice a week, and still Tamaki and Kyouya would send steamy text messages to each other (which Kyouya surely deleted from his phone, so Tamaki reluctantly did the same) whenever they got the chance.

Haruhi seemed happy that Kyouya was spending time with someone as she spent hours every night studying desperately for her exams. She rarely went out anymore, and then only for a couple hours. But at last she graduated from law school, and the whole Host Club celebrated with her.

There was further celebration when they went on a trip to Europe, Haruhi, Kyouya, Tamaki, and the twins. It was a glorious vacation, the twins escorted Haruhi to all the sites and all the stores and all the restaurants while Kyouya and Tamaki simply sought secluded places to enjoy each other's company or closeted themselves up in Tamaki's hotel room while everyone else was gone. And Haruhi didn't seem to mind in the least, much to Tamaki's relief.

_Hey, hey, hey, I'm guilty, and you're guilty too  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, one and one and one makes three  
One and one, why don't you see  
I'm killing you, you're killing me  
Can't you set me free?_

And then they returned to Japan and Haruhi got a job as a lawyer and got to work becoming a rising star in her firm. But even all her work as a lawyer was not enough to keep her as busy as her college days, and Tamaki started to feel her scrutiny more and more. Now she was really beginning to notice that he was appearing at her home every day, and that he only spent a few minutes with her before spending hours with Kyouya.

Tamaki decided to mention this to Kyouya one evening. "Doesn't Haruhi ever feel left out? She's all alone most nights..."

"I'm sure she's fine. She would have said something if she was unhappy," Kyouya said. The pair never engaged in sex while Haruhi was in the house, but nothing else was off-limits... But just at this moment, Kyouya was just sitting on the couch with Tamaki's head in his lap.

"I just don't know..." Tamaki muttered. "She looked so sad when I knocked on the study door."

Kyouya adjusted his glasses, and the light flashed off of them to hide his expression. It was a talent he'd developed in middle school and it continued to serve him well. To people who didn't know him, it looked downright intimidating. To his nearest and dearest, it was just an endearing quality, though Tamaki wasn't particularly happy when it was used against him.

"What do you think?" Tamaki insisted, tugging on the cuff of Kyouya's shirtsleeve.

"I already told you what I think. If she is unhappy, she will tell me," Kyouya repeated.

Tamaki wasn't exactly pleased with this answer, but Kyouya clearly wasn't interested in discussion, so he dropped the subject, but he kept watching Haruhi's behavior. And he didn't like what he saw.

As the months went on, Haruhi showed less and less enthusiasm when he arrived. She actually seemed to be wishing he would stop coming around, but Tamaki was sure he must be reading her signals incorrectly, because why on earth would she want him gone? But then one day, it was confirmed.

"Oh... Tamaki... Hi..." Haruhi said. Tamaki had just been admitted into the house by a servant, and Haruhi was just descending the stairs looking ready for an evening of relaxation. Tamaki couldn't fail to notice the way her smile faded when she saw him.

"Hello my darling daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed happily.

"Tamaki, you're almost 30, and I'm only a year younger than you. This nickname has got to go..." Haruhi sighed as she accepted his hug.

"I'm sorry, you've just had the nickname for so long..."

"Because you gave it to me!" she exclaimed.

Tamaki frowned. "Is everything okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it's fine... I just thought... Kyouya and I... well, never mind, it doesn't matter. I guess I'll go call... no, the twins are overseas... Well, I'll find something to do. It was good to see. Say hi to Kyouya for me," she added sarcastically before heading back upstairs.

Tamaki frowned. That didn't sound like a woman who was happy with her lot in life. He opened his mouth to call her back, but she didn't look back, and he soon heard a door slam above him. So Tamaki went to Kyouya's study.

"Kyouya, we need to talk about Haruhi," he said as soon as he entered the room.

Kyouya looked up from his laptop. "You're here early," he said. "Why do you want to talk about her this time?"

"Kyouya, are you blind?" Tamaki demanded. "She looks miserable!"

"She hasn't said anything to me. Well, she did express at one point that she would like to spend more time with me, but we're both too busy for that."

"You spend time with me," Tamaki reminded him.

Kyouya actually favored him with a smile. "I always have time for you," he said affectionately.

"Well, maybe you should take some time that you would spend with me, and spend it with her. She looks really unhappy, Kyouya, why don't you see it?"

"She's just a little stressed because she's going to be the lead lawyer in the big Honda case. Everything is fine," Kyouya insisted. "If it'll make you both happy, I'll take her somewhere nice after the case is over."

"Why don't you tell her that now so she feels better?" Tamaki asked.

"I still don't see what you're so worried about," Kyouya said calmly, finally closing the laptop. "Everything is under control."

Tamaki wondered if Kyouya thought that Haruhi was under his control... if so, he was almost certainly sadly mistaken. But he put that thought out of his head and settled on the couch with his lover.

Only a couple weeks later, Tamaki arrived at the Ootori estate for another evening with Kyouya. When he inquired after Haruhi, he learned that she had gone to her bedroom in a huff shortly after returning from work, and as far as anyone knew, that's where she remained. Kyouya told Tamaki not to disturb her and they settled in the study to relax. Much later that evening, Haruhi's bedroom door remained closed, so Kyouya boldly invited Tamaki to spend the night. Tamaki had often slept over when Haruhi was out for the evening, retiring to bed early with Kyouya and slipping out without Haruhi noticing.

In the morning, Kyouya woke up first and went downstairs to fetch two cups of coffee while Tamaki waited for him. When he returned, the pair lounged together for a good hour before finally sitting on the edge of the bed. Tamaki had borrowed a pair of Kyouya's pajamas, which fit him surprisingly well.

"I should get going," Tamaki told him. "I have a lot to do today. But first, promise me you'll talk to Haruhi soon, and that you'll spend some more time with her."

"I told you, there's nothing to worry about," Kyouya said, cupping Tamaki's face in his hand and leaning towards him. Both young men were completely absorbed in one another, which would explain why they hadn't noticed that the door was cracked open, and why neither saw the pretty brunette with the rumpled hair and creased dress watching them with a look of realization on her face.

_Inside out, I can't describe it, what you do to me  
Inside out, I cannot hide it, looking right through me  
Now I've reached the living end, pointing fingers to defend  
And I'm guilty, and I'm guilty, and I'm guilty, and I'm guilty  
And you're guilty too  
I'm guilty, guilty, and you're guilty too_

Tamaki panicked when he saw her. Something in her eyes told him that Kyouya had not told her a thing about the true nature of their relationship. Soon she and Kyouya were arguing about their respective infidelities, and finally she threw her wedding ring onto the floor and stormed out.

Kyouya was fuming, though Tamaki privately felt that she was well within her rights. Kyouya had underestimated his wife, and he was paying for it now.

"You ought to go apologize to her," Tamaki said as he started getting dressed.

"I will do no such thing," Kyouya exclaimed.

"Why not? Because then you'd have to admit you were wrong?" Tamaki asked.

Kyouya just scowled, not looking at Tamaki.

"Because you were wrong," Tamaki told him. "You lied to her. And you lied to me. But I'm more worried about how you lied to her. Why would you do that?"

"You wouldn't understand," Kyouya said.

Tamaki sighed, rubbing his eyes in frustration. "Go talk to her. Now. Don't let her leave angry like this."

Kyouya looked like he was going to argue, but finally he sighed and stepped out of the room. Tamaki finished getting dressed and waited for Kyouya to return. It was only a few minutes before Kyouya returned.

"Well, she's mad… And she's still leaving… But she did say she wanted to still be friends, so I guess that's good," the dark-haired man sighed, starting to get dressed himself.

Tamaki sat on the end of the bed, one leg crossed, and an annoyed look on his face. "Well, the important thing is that you tried, right?"

"Yeah…" Kyouya sighed. He started to step towards Tamaki. "Listen, I'm really sorry…"

Tamaki held up his hand. "Not now, okay? Let's make things right with Haruhi first."

A few minutes later, Haruhi stepped past the door, carrying a suitcase and still wearing the dress from the night before. Tamaki jumped up and started towards the door, but she was already halfway down the stairs. Tamaki stared out, and thought he recognized the car pulling into the Ootori's driveway, but he couldn't place it. But Haruhi was out the door and in the car, and soon she was gone. A few minutes later, Tamaki also left the house, leaving Kyouya quite alone.

Tamaki didn't speak to Kyouya for a few days afterwards. He also didn't try to contact Haruhi or anyone else in the Host Club. Instead he stewed in his guilt. In retrospect, it was so obvious that Kyouya hadn't told Haruhi about their relationship… but Tamaki had allowed himself to believe it because he wanted to, and in the process, he had helped ruin the marriage. It probably wouldn't have survived anyways, but that didn't really help his guilt.

Finally, Tamaki could stand the silence no longer. He picked up his phone, flipping through his contacts for a familiar number. It took him several minutes to find the courage to actually place the call though. He was terrified that his call would go unanswered, or that the person he was calling would answer only to shower him with anger and accusations. But Tamaki could stand it no longer. It was time to seek forgiveness.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi… I'm so sorry…"

_I'll tell you something, something new  
You're hearing nothing, nothing true  
You're killing me, I'm killing you  
And I'm guilty too_


	5. Bad Day

Bad Day

A/N: Okay, I gotta admit… this one probably has the weakest song of all the chapters (at least so far). I really couldn't leave Honey out, and I had a great idea for how I wanted the chapter to go, but I just couldn't find the right song. What I really wanted was something like the song Breathe (2AM) by Anna Nalick, but I thought the song was much too feminine for Honey and Mori, but I couldn't find something that worked. So the song I eventually picked was Bad Day by Daniel Powter, and I really tried to make this one work. I hope I was successful. It works as long as you don't think of it as a love song; if you think of it as a friendship song, it's not too far off the mark.

And again, I stole the names of Honey's wife and children from Fruits Basket because that's what I was watching while writing the chapter where I came up with the names. Looks and characters are not necessarily the same, not on purpose; they're not the same people at all!

Again, thank you everyone for the support, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and reviews are my favorite thing, and they inspire me to update faster!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or any of the songs or lyrics used in the creation of this fic. I also have no affiliation with same.

* * *

Mitsukuni Haninozuka thought he could safely say that no one knew his cousin Takashi quite as well as he did. The pair spent nearly all their free time together, and they understood each other perfectly. So Honey was not fooled by Takashi's attempt at a stoic attitude on the drive home from Tama-chan and Kyo-chan's graduation.

"Takashiiiiii!" Honey said, letting his dangling legs swing as he sat in the shotgun seat of his cousin's car.

"Yes, Mitsukuni?" Takashi asked, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Takashi, didn't you like seeing everyone today?" Honey asked, tilting his head and looking adorably innocent, as was his specialty.

Takashi just nodded, still not taking his eyes off the road. But Honey could not decide if it was because he was so concerned with safe driving, or because he didn't want to make eye contact with his older cousin.

Honey considered this for a minute, running his mind over everything that had happened that day. They had learned of Haru-chan's engagement to Kyo-chan. It had surprised Honey; he'd known the two were dating, but he'd never expected the pair to actually tie the knot.

Come to think of it, Takashi had been perfectly himself… until he'd talked to Haru-chan. But… there had been nothing between them in high school, Honey would have known about it.

"Can you believe Haru-chan and Kyo-chan are getting married?" Honey asked, still looking perfectly innocent.

Takashi still didn't look at him, but his grip on the steering wheel tightened enough for his knuckles to whiten almost imperceptibly, but Honey still saw it.

Bingo.

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

Honey didn't say anything else about Haruhi or the rest of the Host Club during their drive. In fact, he didn't bring any of them up at all if he didn't have to, and Takashi never did either.

A year later, they went back to Ouran to see Haru-chan and the twins graduate. And just a few days later was the wedding. Honey was sitting at a table eating a generous slice of the wedding cake and watching Takashi dance with Haru-chan. And he couldn't fail to notice how Takashi gave her every ounce of his attention, and how his hands rested so firmly, yet gently against her as they danced.

"Interesting…" Honey muttered, glancing around. But Kyo-chan was deeply engrossed in conversation with Tama-chan, and the twins were off dancing, and no one noticed but him. Hika-chan approached Takashi and Haru-chan, and Takashi handed her over with an elegant bow before striding back to his cousin's side.

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she?" Honey asked around a mouthful of cake.

"Yes," Takashi said, and that was all he said.

Honey thought that Haru-chan had never looked so happy. She sat between him and Takashi, chattering happily about the scholarship she had received to her preferred university, all the classes she was going to take, and how soon she would be able to get into law school. Her education was clearly at the forefront of her mind, and she barely mentioned Kyo-chan at all. But marriages in the upper echelons of society were often made for some sort of monetary advantage or business alliance, not romantic love, so it wasn't exactly shocking. Any idiot could see from the smug look on Yoshio Ootori's face that he was the true puppeteer in this wedding. At least, that's what Honey assumed, but he realized much later that he and Kyo-chan had been the only ones aware of the farcical nature of the ceremony.

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

Only a few months, later, Honey met a gorgeous blonde named Arisa and they began dating. Takashi seemed happy for his cousin and he gave the couple their space, though the cousins still spent lots of time together.

Honey proposed to Arisa, and they were married less than two years after their first date. Tama-chan and the twins attended the wedding, but Kyo-chan and Haru-chan were abroad and unable to attend. Secretly, Honey was relieved. He had a feeling that Takashi would not be himself if Haru-chan was around.

Tama-chan and the twins all insisted that Haru-chan was doing very well in college, and that the marriage was going well enough, though Haru-chan was working herself much too hard in school. Tama-chan produced a card for the newlyweds from the absent couple, and it included a note to both Honey and Takashi from Haru-chan, hoping that they were well and expressing her sadness over not being able to see them. Takashi said nothing as he read the note, but that wasn't exactly unusual.

Honey settled into wedded bliss, but he found himself wishing that Takashi could also find happiness. One evening, Takashi came to visit.

"Takashi, it's so nice to see you again," Arisa exclaimed. Even though Takashi came over at least once a week, Arisa was always delighted to see Honey's closest friend and companion.

Takashi kissed her hand, a small smile on his face. "Arisa."

"Come sit!" she exclaimed happily, leading him to the dining room where servants were just laying out the evening meal. Honey was already seated, and he waved for a servant to bring another plate for their guest.

They talked business for a while before the conversation turned to other topics.

"Takashi, I have the most wonderful friend that you ought to meet. She's a lovely girl, kind of quiet, just like you," Arisa said cheerfully.

Takashi took another bite of his meal, not answering the unspoken question. Arisa glanced at Honey, who shrugged.

"Would you like me to invite her over one of those evenings?" Arisa tried again.

"If you want," Takashi said noncommittally.

And sure enough, the next time Takashi came over for dinner, there was a pretty dark-haired girl with very traditional Japanese features, and traditional Japanese modesty to match. Though the pair was perfectly polite to each other as societal conventions dictated they should be, they had almost no conversation. They didn't exchange numbers or anything at the end of the evening, and in Arisa's eyes, that meant the evening was a dismal failure.

But Honey's pretty wife would not be dissuaded. After a few months, Takashi was visiting again, and Arisa broached the subject again.

"Takashi, would you mind if I invited another friend over sometime?" Arisa asked, one hand resting on her stomach. She was four months pregnant by then, much to Honey's joy.

"If you want," was Takashi's only reply.

And two weeks later, a perky little blonde was joining them for dinner. She chattered throughout the entire meal, desperately trying to draw Takashi into conversation, but it was a dismal failure. Takashi could be very stubborn, and he resisted her pull.

Arisa was rather huffy when their guests left that night. "Really, it was like he wanted nothing to do with her!" she exclaimed.

"No, I don't think he liked her very much," Honey agreed.

"I can't understand why. She's such a nice girl!"

Honey just shook his head. He'd been hoping that the torch he was sure Takashi was carrying for Haru-chan would have faded by now, but that was clearly not the case.

"Mitsukuni, why don't you help me out with this? You must know what sort of girls he likes!" Arisa complained.

"Sorry, Arisa, I don't think Takashi has ever had a serious girlfriend."

"Never?" she asked skeptically. "But he's so handsome, surely there were girls all over him?"

"Of course there were, but he still never had any serious girlfriends. He's gone on a few dates, but they've never worked out," Honey tried to explain.

Arisa just shook her head. "That man needs a woman in his life."

Visions of Haru-chan danced through Honey's head. "I suppose you know best, dear," he said, pressing his lips to Arisa's forehead.

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

After their son Momiji was born, Arisa redoubled her efforts to find a girlfriend for Takashi. After a parade of eligible young women came through his dining room, Honey began to wish that Takashi would just go on a date with one of them already just so this would stop.

One evening, Arisa went upstairs to put Momiji to bed. It was one of the rare evenings when there had not been another guest. Honey and Takashi remained in the dining room, sipping coffee.

"Takashi…" Honey began, feeling unaccountably nervous about broaching this subject with his cousin.

"Yes, Mitsukuni?"

Honey thought for a moment, trying to decide the best way to say what he wanted to say. "Why don't you just tell Arisa that you aren't interested in dating any of her friends?" he asked at last.

"She is trying to help," Takashi said simply.

"But you don't want her to."

"That's not it."

Honey thought for a minute. "Takashi, do you have a crush on Haru-chan?"

Takashi nearly choked on his coffee, Honey could see it. But he managed not to and the expression on his face barely changed. "Why would you ask that?" he asked.

"You do, don't you?"

Takashi didn't answer. Honey leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"If you're staying single because of her, that's no way to live. She's married and, as far as we know, she's happy."

Takashi just nodded.

"So move on! Find a nice girl, at least to date or something!" Honey pleaded.

Takashi didn't respond, and Honey wondered if his pleas had fallen on deaf ears.

_Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

A couple months later, Takashi started bringing a girl over, a nice girl named Megumi. Arisa may have been disappointed that one of her friends hadn't made the cut, but she welcomed the other woman with open arms.

But by the time a year had passed, Megumi had been replaced by another girl. And by the time Honey and Arisa welcomed their daughter Kagura into the family, the second girl was gone as well. Whatever Takashi was looking for in a life partner… he hadn't found it yet.

One afternoon, Arisa was out shopping and Honey and Takashi were playing with the children in the garden. Momiji could toddle around quite quickly, and Honey enjoyed chasing his young son around. Takashi was infinitely gentle with baby Kagura, who looked more like a doll than a living child in his arms.

"You know, Haru-chan is graduating from law school next month," Honey said.

Takashi nodded.

"Apparently she wants the whole Host Club to come out to dinner to celebrate. You want to go?"

Takashi didn't answer for a moment, but then nodded.

"Great!" Honey said. "I'll text Haru-chan and let her know! It'll be so nice to see everyone again, won't it?"

"Yes," Takashi agreed. Honey glanced up at his cousin to see the other man staring off into the distance, deep in contemplation.

"You aren't going to do anything silly, are you?" he asked.

Takashi just lifted an eyebrow.

"Of course you won't, silly me!" Honey said happily.

And so, a month later, the duo met the rest of the Host Club for a nice dinner. Honey had to admit that Haru-chan had really grown up in the last six years. Her hair was longer now, and she wore an elegant dress that the twins had designed especially for her. She looked a little too thin and tired, but she seemed happy that she had passed the bar, and already had a handful of job offers to look through.

"So was it all worth it?" Honey asked her.

"Oh, yes!" Haru-chan exclaimed. "I think I know which job offer I'm going to take too. Kyouya wanted me to work for the Ootori group, but I told him I still have some idealism. Defending a big corporation would the end of that."

"And are you two happy?" Honey asked shrewdly. The couple honestly didn't seem particularly close to him. Just as in high school, Haru-chan spent more time with the twins while Kyo-chan spent more time with Tama-chan.

Haru-chan's smile became just the tiniest bit more fixed. "Well, it's been difficult, with my busy schedule and all… But I'm sure things will get better now that I'll have a normal job and a normal life!" she added cheerfully.

Honey could only wonder about that… and pray that she was right.

_You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
(Oh… Holiday…)_

Arisa had finally given up on trying to set Takashi up with one of her friends, and once again their dinners were just the family. The children were growing rapidly, and they adored their beloved "uncle" like he was a second father. Really, Honey would have been perfectly content if only he could convince himself that his cousin was truly happy.

Sure, Takashi put on a good face. It was what he did best, after all. He went to work every day and worked very hard. He dated a couple other girls, but nothing lasted. He still had few friends besides Honey and Arisa. Honey didn't even think he kept in touch with anyone else in the Host Club. Honey sometimes saw Kyo-chan over the course of business, but Takashi did his best to avoid encounters with the dark-haired young man.

Honey occasionally asked Takashi why he didn't just contact Haru-chan and at least preserve a friendship with the girl, but Takashi didn't do that. Honey didn't know why, and Takashi didn't explain. Honey could only assume that Takashi just wanted to move on.

One evening, both young men were at the office, finishing work for the day. Honey was going home to his family, naturally. Takashi didn't seem to have plans. So Honey grabbed him before the taller man left work.

"Takashi… go out and do something fun tonight."

Takashi lifted an eyebrow.

"I was going to invite you over tonight, but you really need to talk to someone besides me. Go out to a bar or something, have a couple drinks, flirt with a stranger!"

Takashi's eyebrow only rose higher.

"Yeah, I know… That's being overly optimistic, isn't it? But I'm being serious. I know you have some spots that you like that are more low-key… Go to one of them. Have a good time. Call me tomorrow, we'll hang out then."

Takashi didn't say anything, but he nodded. And Honey watched him leave the office, hoping against hope that maybe something would finally go his cousin's way.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong_

The next day, Honey was actually surprised and pleased that Takashi didn't call until around noon. It must have meant that the night had gone well, and had been a late one. Honey was eager to question his younger cousin, but the children were running wild and he had promised them that they could do some martial arts training.

So while Arisa remained indoors, Honey, Takashi, and the children meditated in preparation for training. Honey regulated his breathing, settling himself into a zone. It was also helpful to organize his thoughts, specifically the questions to ask Takashi later about his night on the town.

And that's when Takashi's phone rang.

The children were giggling, squirming with glee that their stoic uncle was 'misbehaving'. But Honey was confused. In all the years he'd known his cousin, his phone almost never rang. He'd gotten a couple phone calls from girls he was dating, but Takashi was currently single.

Takashi stood up and went to fetch the phone. He looked at the screen and something lit up in his eyes, though his expression didn't change. Then he answered his phone. Whoever was on the other end started speaking at once. Takashi listened, then his eyes closed. His expression became peaceful.

"I'm on my way," he said, then hung up the phone and turned around.

Honey was completely lost. Who on earth could make Takashi look so pleased? Hell, who could make him drop everything and leave his cousin? "Takashi? What's going on? Who was that?" he asked.

"It's… a long story. But I need to go. I'm sorry."

And that's when Honey put it all together. There had only ever been one person that could make Takashi look that happy. He had no idea how it had happened, or why, or what the hell was going on now, but he understood that Takashi needed to leave urgently. "There's only one person in the world that could make you react like that. Go do what you have to do."

"I'll be back later," Takashi promised. And then he was gone, hurrying down the driveway and speeding off in his car.

Arisa appeared at the door of their mansion just in time to see Takashi speed away. "Goodness, what happened?" she asked.

"Uncle Taka got a phone call and said he had to leave!" Kagura exclaimed, clinging to her mother's skirts.

"Uncle Taka got a phone call? From who?" Arisa asked, reaching down to pick up her daughter.

"I don't know…" Honey admitted. "But I think I have a pretty good idea… We'll wait until he gets back though, to see if I'm right."

Arisa shrugged. "Sure, if that's what you want to do. Momiji, stop running through the flowers!" she added, admonishing her rambunctious son."

_So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

Later, in the middle of the afternoon, Takashi's car pulled up again. The children went running to the car, but froze when a gorgeous brunette woman in a delightful white skirt and light blue shirt stepped out of the passenger seat. They weren't used to Uncle Taka bringing guests. Honey did recognize the woman though.

"Haruhi!" he exclaimed, dropping the normal honorific. He could hardly see her as the schoolgirl she had once been. Four years had been kind to her, she was a sophisticated woman now.

"Honey!" Haruhi exclaimed. They hugged joyfully, and Honey introduced her to his children, who were now hiding shyly behind their uncle.

"Arisa!" Honey called, and the woman appeared in the doorway at once. Her eyebrows went up when she saw the young woman accompanying Takashi. "Haruhi, this is my wife, Arisa. Arisa, this is Haruhi, she's an old school friend."

"Welcome!" Arisa said cheerfully. "It's so nice to meet you. I rarely get to meet Mitsukuni's old schoolmates." She gave Haruhi an enthusiastic hug, though her eyes were darting between her and Takashi, clearly curious about their relationship.

The two couples chatted casually while the children played and slowly became more accustomed to the young woman who had arrived in their midst. Finally Arisa excused herself, saying she was going to settle the children down with some toys. And as soon as his wife was out of the room, Honey was ready to demand answers.

"So… Haruhi…" he began, trying to decide how to start this conversation.

Haruhi brushed back her hair, and Honey noticed for the first time that it was damp, as though she'd showered right before coming over. But Takashi had been gone for at least a couple hours…

"Well, it's hard to explain… I can barely process everything that's gone on in the last day or so myself," she said at last.

Honey glanced at her left hand, and saw no wedding band. Takashi was sitting with one leg crossed, clearly not interested in taking part in this conversation.

"So you met Takashi last night…" Honey began, the pieces slowly clicking into place.

"It wasn't planned or anything," Haruhi said with a sigh. "We just met at a bar, had a couple drinks together, got to talking…"

"We went back to my place," Takashi said finally.

"And I decided that I'm tired of fooling myself, I'm done with Kyouya for good," Haruhi said. She was frowning, and Honey could tell there was more to the story that she wasn't ready to share. "So I told him I was leaving, and right now I guess I'm staying with Takashi until I can find my own place."

Honey could barely believe his ears. "Why Takashi?" he asked finally.

"Well, the twins are abroad for at least a few more days. And Tamaki is just out of the question," Haruhi said coolly. "And Takashi was very kind to offer me a room for the couple weeks it will take me to find a place."

"Uh huh…" Honey said slowly. Somehow he had a feeling that Haruhi wouldn't be moving out of Takashi's place anytime soon. Just the looks the two were shooting each other was enough to convince him. Haruhi's cheeks were pink and she couldn't stop herself from smiling at Takashi. Takashi looked as pleased as he ever looked.

Kyouya, wherever he was and whatever was going on, was probably not taking Haruhi's leaving well… Surely there would be hard times ahead for the couple. But Honey found he couldn't be worried about it now. His cousin was in love and happy, and they could worry about the future tomorrow.

"I suppose you'd like to stay for dinner then," he suggested with a smile.

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, the ending is way too optimistic for this song. I told you at the beginning of the chapter it wasn't a perfect fit. I did my best. And I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I think I said all I wanted to say.

Next chapter will be from Hikaru's point of view. That one is going to be fun! I'm actually really excited to write that one, I already know exactly what's going to happen and it's going to be awesome. It might end up being a little racy, so I'm just gonna go ahead and blame the twins for that. After that… I'm not quite sure. I want Kyouya to be last, so he could be after Hikaru, but I kind of want to do another chapter from Haruhi's point of view. I even have a song picked out. I'll think about it, and we'll see how Hikaru's chapter goes.


	6. Falling On

Falling On

A/N: I have a long author's note at the end of this chapter, so I'm just gonna jump right in. I do just want to say thank you for all the reviews and support, please enjoy the chapter, and keep the reviews coming! They inspire me to write and update faster!

The song chosen for this chapter is Falling On by Finger Eleven, which is another awesome song that I love. I thought it was especially perfect for this chapter because it's all about loyalty, and the chapter has a lot to do with Hikaru's loyalty towards Haruhi as a friend, as well as his loyalty towards his brother.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or any songs/lyrics used in the creation of the chapters; nor do I have any affiliation with the artists.

* * *

Hikaru Hitachiin was getting dressed for a night on the town. After spending a couple months in Europe with his twin, Hikaru was more than ready to return to Japanese nightlife. Not to mention that later this evening, he and Kaoru would be meeting up with the lovely Haruhi Fujioka so that she could tell them what the hell was up with the headlines that had been splashed all over the tabloids.

It had been almost a week and a half since Hikaru had seen that first headline. More accurately, Kaoru had shoved it into his face in their hotel. Hikaru had just stepped out of the shower and really wasn't in the mood to read some boring gossip, but the urgency in his brother's tone had caught his attention.

The headline had been very specific. "Power Couple Split? Ootori Bride Argues Case in Court – Without Wedding Ring". It had featured several photos of Haruhi (looking fantastic in a specially-designed Hitachiin skirt and blazer ensemble) and each one had been sure to highlight her left hand, specifically the lack of a wedding band on said hand. And although both twins had tried frantically to get in touch with Haruhi during the aftermath, she had said she was busy and didn't want to talk about it until she saw them again.

It had taken the boys a while to get home, and they were jet-lagged to hell when they did get back. Then Haruhi had been busy with the trial, but finally it was a weekend, and they were meeting up at a club for some drinks, and they would finally get to hear the story from the girl's own mouth. At least, they would if they could ever pick out their outfits and get out of the house.

_When you feel so close to some resolve  
And you write the words you were writing for  
But your courage gets dissolved  
Into what, I don't know…_

Hikaru glared at his closet. It was packed full of specially-designed outfits. Both boys had inherited their mother's love for designing clothes, and the trio had expanded the family's business to unheard-of levels. Hikaru and Kaoru never stepped out of the house wearing anything but their own creations, acting as walking billboards for their own company.

Tonight… tonight, the duo was going to dress alike. Sometimes they wore different outfits for the variety, but sometimes it was fun to make it impossible to tell them apart. Hikaru was in charge of picking the evening's outfit today.

He finally settled on tight black pants with light blue stitching, a black tank top with loose straps that fell partway down his slender shoulders, and a light blue sleeveless shirt with a hood that hung loosely from his supermodel-skinny frame. (Think a devastating combination of the outfits they wore while doing that competition at the inn Haruhi was working at – can't remember the ep of the anime…) Black and white tennis shoes completed the look, and Hikaru was ready to go out. He hurried to Kaoru's room.

His twin was already wearing the exact same pants Hikaru had picked out, though he was still shirtless. Kaoru knew him too well, Hikaru thought happily. These were his favorite pants to hit the town in, on account of the way they accentuated his legs and ass when he danced. Seeing the rest of the outfit, Kaoru nodded in approval and headed to his identical closet.

The twins still occasionally shared a room, but they had decided to have their own space once Hikaru started bringing home girls and Kaoru started bringing home boys. It didn't happen often, but often enough that they saw the wisdom in having their own space.

"Are you still texting that little French girl?" Kaoru called from his closet.

"Vedette? Yeah, a bit," Hikaru called back. "It's good to have friends abroad, don't you think?"

"Sure," Kaoru agreed, just a little sarcasm in his voice. "And what happened to Gina in Italy? Or that girl from Sweden, what was her name?"

"Well, what happened to Carlos?" Hikaru returned.

Kaoru just laughed as he stepped out, looking nearly identical to Hikaru, except for the hair. Hikaru grabbed his twin's shoulder and ran his fingers through the boy's hair, obliterating the part and mussing it up deliciously. NOW they were properly identical.

The boys headed downstairs and found their chauffer. The mansion they lived in was the same one they'd grown up in, but their parents had moved to the country estate permanently now that their father had retired. He spent his time gardening while their mother continued designing clothes. It was fantastic to have the house to themselves and not have to explain their lifestyle to their parents. They were artistic types, they didn't need to keep working-man hours!

Arriving at the club, the boys strode in as though they owned the place. Heads turned as the twins passed, and both sexes sighed and stared openly. It was well-known that anyone had a shot, as long as they hit on the correct twin.

_When you feel that way again  
You have to stop your thinking  
And think of what you're here for  
And let the rest of your feelings go_

Out amid the colorful strobe lights of the dance floor, Hikaru felt truly uninhibited. He loved these places almost as much as he loved the catwalk or the studio where he and Kaoru came up with all their designs. Even though they were identical, the twins were incredibly different. Hikaru was more at home in the spotlight, and he loved showing off the latest Hitachiin creation before adoring fans, while Kaoru was more at home handling the business aspects. But both loved taking an idea and sketching it into a reality.

Hikaru was approached by several girls, and a few guys who weren't sure if he was the twin that liked boys or not. Most of them were sent on their way, though he did enjoy a few sexually implicit dances with some gorgeous girls. He lost track of Kaoru in the crowd, but he kept his phone clenched tightly in his hand, knowing that Kaoru could try to find him at any time. Not to mention… Haruhi would be here soon.

Haruhi had joined them at the club scene before. Sometimes she did seem to enjoy the lights and the music, and even dancing safely sandwiched between the twins. Hikaru might flirt with her, but it was harmless as long as she was married, and the twins together were more protective of their cute friend than a pair of vicious guard dogs. But tonight they had some talking to do, and she had arranged to meet them at the club and then head over to a nearby restaurant for dinner and drinks.

Then a brown-haired boy with green eyes approached him. Hikaru gave the boy a quick once-over. Yep, those green eyes nailed it, this had Kaoru's type written all over it.

"Hey… um… are you…?" the guy began nervously.

"Hikaru Hitachiin, nice to meet you!" Hikaru called, hoping the guy could hear him over the pounding music.

"Oh, um, I'm Kai… Big fan, by the way… But, um, are you…?"

Hikaru grinned. "If you're asking what I think you're asking, I bet my brother would LOVE to talk to you!"

"Really?" Kai asked, looking a little surprised, but pleased all the same.

With picture-perfect timing, Kaoru appeared next to Hikaru holding two identical drinks. "Who's your friend, Hikaru?" he asked, gazing with undisguised interest at the green-eyed man in front of him.

"Kaoru, this is Kai, and unless I'm very much mistaken, he's wearing a Hitachiin label."

"Of course he is," Kaoru agreed, sizing up the man's olive green button-up shirt that complemented his eyes perfectly. It was emblazoned with a red and black dragon on the back, and looked fantastic on this guy. "But he's not wearing it right."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Hikaru said, and the twins linked arms, drained their drinks in a single gulp, and flashed identical grins at the stunned Kai.

Kaoru unlinked their arms and set the empty glasses on a nearby table. "What should we do to fix it?"

"First of all, the shirt should absolutely be unbuttoned. Those buttons are really just for show, I don't know why we bothered to put in the holes," Hikaru said, invading Kai's personal space to unbutton the shirt.

Underneath, the young man was wearing a very nice black undershirt that was also a Hitachiin label.

"My, you do like our things, don't you?" Kaoru asked, replacing his brother without needing to be asked. "But this ought to be un-tucked, like so." And without preamble, he'd wormed the bottom of the shirt out from the gray pants Kai was wearing (another Hitachiin design, these had black stitching and looked excellent) and arranged it artistically against the other man's waistline. "There, see, much more casual. You wear it well."

Amber eyes locked on green ones, and Hikaru knew his brother was hooked. Kaoru's hips were moving in time with the beat, and he was biting his lip so endearingly. Hell, even Hikaru thought his brother looked hot like this. Kai didn't stand a chance.

And then his phone lit up. Hikaru swore under his breath, hating that he was being denied watching Kaoru work his magic. But it was Haruhi, sending him a text.

"I'm outside. Come out?"

"Damn…" Hikaru sighed. Then he typed back, "Be out in a min, K's getting a #"

"Is that Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, seeing his twin tapping on his phone.

"Yeah, we gotta go, sorry," Hikaru said with a sigh.

"Damnit…" Kaoru groaned. He turned around, but Kai was already writing down his number. Kaoru took it, entered it into his phone on the spot, and sent Kai a text.

"We might be back in a few hours," Hikaru offered.

"Don't count on it though, we're meeting an old friend," Kaoru said. "You could catch us back here tomorrow night though. I'll text you."

"Cool," Kai said. "Have fun with your friend."

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru and they started fighting their way through the crowd to the door.

_You've got to find your balance  
You've got to realize  
You've got to try to find what's right before your eyes  
And if you find you've fallen  
And all your grace is gone  
Just scream for me and I'll be what you're falling on_

Leaving the nightclub, Hikaru and Kaoru saw Haruhi leaning against a lamppost, paying more attention to her phone than the door of the club. And Hikaru's jaw nearly hit the sidewalk.

He'd always thought that Haruhi was incredibly attractive. In high school, she had been more cute than anything else. And even though he had often seen her in fewer clothes than was probably proper when he and Kaoru were designing outfits specifically for the most important young woman in their lives, he'd never seen her looking quite like this.

Haruhi was wearing dark blue jeans that looked like they'd been painted on her slender body. She had on black boots that came halfway to her knee, with laces up the sides. Those he had picked out especially for her, but had been too shy to give them to her at the last minute, so Kaoru had given them to her instead. And she was wearing a white button-up shirt with a tie around the waist, tailoring it to fit her curves and accentuating her (still!) small bosom. She wore a black suede jacket over the shirt, and had a white band holding back her curly brown hair.

She looked amazing… and… dare he say it? Downright sexy. Yes, she did! Sexy as hell, and Hikaru was certain he'd never seen her look that amazing. Sure, he'd seen her in some nice evening gowns for her functions with Kyouya, but this was different. This looked so natural, it looked so RIGHT on her. She was stunning and she was confident and she was beautiful, and clearly leaving Kyouya was the greatest thing she had ever done for herself if it gave her the confidence to look like this.

Finally Hikaru caught himself and hoped she hadn't caught him staring. That would be awkward. Kaoru was already moving towards her, and Hikaru caught up so they could put their arms around her shoulders simultaneously as they always did.

"Wow, Haruhi, you look good enough to eat," Kaoru exclaimed. "Clearly being single suits you."

Haruhi finally looked up from her phone, and she smiled that sweet disarming smile she always pulled on them. "Aww, thanks Kaoru, you're too sweet," she said. Even when they looked absolutely identical, down to the last hair, she still knew which one was which.

"He's not being sweet, you do look great," Hikaru said.

Sometimes he envied his brother, being able to compliment Haruhi so easily without it being taken as a come-on. Hikaru was forever analyzing his words around her, not wanting to offend her and bring the wrath of the Shadow King onto his own head. But now that she was separated from her husband… oh, this had possibilities.

_When you feel so close to some resolve  
And you say the things that you're standing for  
Don't let your courage get dissolved  
Cause it's then that the fear grows_

Kaoru caught Haruhi's hand and lifted it as though he was going to kiss it, but he was examining her finger and shaking his head. "So you really did it. You actually left him."

Haruhi took her hand back and shrugged. "It was time," was all she said. She glanced at her phone again, and frowned when it remained stubbornly dark. "We have fifteen more minutes until our reservation, but do you want to start walking?"

"Sure," the twins agreed, looping their arms through hers and started to walk briskly in the direction of the restaurant.

"So where are you living now?" Kaoru asked her. "You can't have found an apartment so fast."

"Yeah, Haruhi, are you living with one of your lawyer friends?" Hikaru asked. He glanced at Kaoru, who winked at him. Hikaru could have hugged his brother in gratitude. The twins were reading each other's minds.

"Do you need a place to stay, because you know we have all kinds of extra room," Kaoru added, and Hikaru wanted to hug his twin even more after that. Having Haruhi live with them…! Bliss!

"Thanks for the offer, guys, but I'm fine. Everything's fine. I have a very nice place to stay until I find my own place, and it would really be too much of a hassle for everyone if I tried to move." Haruhi smiled at them, oblivious to Hikaru's disappointment. Kaoru didn't look exactly happy either; having a lovely female model in the house for his designs would have been a dream, especially someone they were so close to.

"Are you sure? If you're worried about how long it would take or how much it would cost, we can take care of it. You know us, money to burn…" Hikaru joked.

"And we love spending money on you," Kaoru teased.

Haruhi laughed, giving the young man a shove. Hikaru just wished he could say things like that to Haruhi without having to worry that she would take it the wrong way. "Rich bastards, not everything is about money," Haruhi said with a smile. And for the first time, Hikaru had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he couldn't say why.

"So who are you living with?" Kaoru asked, returning to the original topic of conversation. "Anyone we know?"

"Actually… yes," Haruhi said, and her cheeks colored a little. And finally her phone lit up. She nearly jumped out of her skin in her rush to read the text. "Oh, good!" she exclaimed, hurrying to pick up the pace.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged confused glances. Haruhi had insisted on making the reservations, and it seemed she had decided to bring a guest…

As they approached the restaurant, they saw several people standing around near the door. Haruhi was glancing around eagerly. Then she bolted away from them, and the twins tried their best to chase after her. And they saw Haruhi launch herself into the arms of a very familiar tall figure who bent down to exchange a kiss with the pretty girl. Hikaru couldn't speak, or even properly think. Kaoru found his voice first.

"Well, Mori, it's been a while. How have you been? Shall we go inside?"

_You've got to find your balance  
You've got to realize  
You've got to try to find what's right before your eyes  
And if you find you've fallen  
And all your grace is gone  
Just scream for me and I'll be what you're falling on_

By the time the group sat down at their table, Hikaru had pulled himself together. His dreams of swooping in to rescue Haruhi like a knight in shining armor were crumbling around him, and he simply could not believe how awful his luck was. Any other weekend, it would have been him on her arm as she fell apart, but she had to give up on her marriage while he was abroad! And as he listened to her explain the events of the fateful night, he realized that it was just dumb luck that Mori had been there at all, and he simply couldn't believe his own awful luck.

But Hikaru may have been upset, but he was not particularly angry. It was perfectly obvious that Haruhi was happy at last. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her look this happy as she exchanged small smiles and light touches with Mori. He would have to be a cruel person to wish that this relationship would fail.

"Well, let's be honest here," Kaoru said, resting his head in one hand. "You aren't going to be moving into your own place anytime soon, are you?"

Haruhi blushed and stammered as she tried to come up with an answer.

"We're keeping options open," Mori said.

Haruhi pulled herself together. "Takashi is right… I just left my husband of ten years… I'm not exactly ready to commit to something long-term. Takashi has been more than gracious by allowing me to move into his home, but I think I might enjoy having a place I can actually call my own. I've never lived anywhere alone, and it might be something I'd enjoy. But right now… I'm happy where I am."

Haruhi ducked her head and blushed as she finished speaking, and so she missed the small smile Mori shot in her direction. Hikaru didn't, but he found himself resenting the pair less and less as he continued to watch them. Really, it was about time Haruhi found happiness… even if it wasn't with him.

Seeing her with Mori… well, Hikaru was amazed that she had ever even married Kyouya… She may have been fond of the Shadow King, but it wasn't anything resembling love. And, Hikaru realized, Haruhi didn't love him either. She thought of him as a close friend, maybe the closest friend she had (besides Kaoru of course), but Mori… She had just left her husband, and she could already see herself settling down with the man she was staying with, that was written plainly on her face. And Hikaru found that he was feeling truly happy for her. She deserved it.

_Just give me the word and I will be there  
Just give me the words that I've been living for  
Just tell me the things you might have felt before  
It's do or die, this is either/or  
Just give me the word and I will be there  
Just give me the word and I will be there_

Kaoru leaned forward, propping both his elbows on the table now. "So… Haruhi… tell me something."

Haruhi looked at Kaoru. "What?" she asked him.

"What broke the camel's back? What happened to make you finally decide to leave him?"

Haruhi frowned. "I told you… I had a wake-up call. I didn't want to waste any more of my life with a man who doesn't love me."

Hikaru hadn't been sure where his brother's questions were going, but suddenly he saw it too. Haruhi was holding something back.

"Don't give us that," Hikaru said, leaning forward to mirror his brother's posture. "What happened? Kyouya didn't hit your or anything, did he? Because if he did…" His fist clenched involuntarily at the thought.

"Oh good lord, no! Nothing like that!" Haruhi gasped. "He could be a bit of an ass, but he was never that awful to me!"

"Well then, what happened?" Hikaru demanded.

"Yeah, you can tell us. We're your best friends," Kaoru added.

Haruhi sighed, resting her forehead in her hands for a moment. "I can't tell you. Kyouya was keeping a secret from me the entire time we were married… hell, the entire time I've known him! If he didn't trust me enough to tell me his secret before asking me to be his wife… I can't go around telling everyone he knows now that we're at odds. It wouldn't be right."

Hikaru just shook his head. "He did not deserve to be married to a woman like you," he told her sincerely.

Haruhi blushed, but Hikaru suddenly noticed that Kaoru looked… uncomfortable. He looked nervous and on edge suddenly. It was subtle, but it was there, and Hikaru couldn't understand why.

"Give us a hint at least," Hikaru pleaded. "It must be something really intense if he's been keeping it since high school… It would mean he kept a secret from the whole Host Club, wouldn't it?"

Now Kaoru looked a little fidgety. He'd been calm before, interested in Haruhi's stories and concerned for her well-being. He hadn't even had his phone out, so it must be something from their conversation…

And that was when it hit Hikaru like a truck. Kaoru KNEW. Whatever Kyouya's secret was, Kaoru knew what it was!

Mori was now shooting Kaoru puzzled glances. Haruhi was still picking at the food on her plate and not really looking at any of them as she tried to dodge Hikaru's questions, so she hadn't noticed yet, but if she did look up… She would see through Kaoru instantly and then…. Oh, things would get bad then! Hikaru kicked Kaoru under the table, and when his twin met his eyes, Hikaru tried to signal for him to chill out. But Kaoru couldn't seem to take the hint. He was a deer in headlights, completely panic-stricken. And Hikaru didn't want to see the fall-out.

Frantically, he pulled out his phone. "Shit, our show organizer is just blowing up my phone. I told her that whatever popped up could wait until tomorrow, but this woman can't listen. Kaoru, come help me deal with her?"

Kaoru took the excuse and jumped up, and the twins were out of the restaurant before Haruhi quite realized what was happening. But Hikaru could feel Mori watching them and a cold sweat broke out all over his body.

They got outside and Hikaru pulled Kaoru to sit down next to him on a low stone wall. "Okay, tell me now… What the hell do you know about Kyouya, and why the hell didn't you tell Haruhi?"

Kaoru was actually shaking now, and he was chewing on his lower lip. He shook his head. "Honestly, I thought she knew... I did!" he whimpered. "I was sure Kyouya must have told her. He… I never thought he would marry her without telling her the truth…"

"How do you know that whatever secret you know about the Shadow King is the one that broke up her marriage?" Hikaru demanded, grabbing his brother's shoulders, but resisting the urge to shake him.

Kaoru couldn't even look at him. "Hikaru… Kyouya's gay. Or bi, hell, I don't know! That's not really the point… He's interested in guys, Hikaru!"

"How do you…" Hikaru began, then he shook his head frantically. "No. No. No way. Not you. Not you and him. No. That did not happen."

"It wasn't… It was never serious… And it was before he ever got together with Haruhi, I swear! We split up months before he asked Haruhi out!" Kaoru said, his eyes pleading with Hikaru to believe him.

"Why didn't you ever tell Haruhi?" Hikaru demanded.

"Because I assumed Kyouya would tell her himself! That's kind of an important detail to bring up to someone before you marry them, don't you think?" Kaoru nearly shouted.

Hikaru took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "Fuck… what a mess. So what the hell do you think happened?"

"I think she either walked in on him with someone, or figured it out," Kaoru said bluntly.

"Well shit…" Hikaru muttered. "Kaoru, you can't tell her. She'll just lose it if she finds out that you kept that secret from her."

"I can't keep that kind of secret forever!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Eventually she's gonna find out, and if she finds out from someone other than me, it's going to be even worse."

Hikaru took a deep breath, then put his arm around his twin's shoulders, pulling the other man close. "I'll back you up, whatever you decide to do… That bastard probably hurt you too… she can't possibly stay mad at you."

Kaoru just nodded. He was calmed down at last, now that he'd blurted out his knowledge… and unburdened himself of a secret he'd carried for twelve years without telling another soul. Then the twins stood up and headed back into the restaurant to continue their conversation with Haruhi and Mori.

_You've got to find your balance  
You've got to realize  
You've got to try to find what's right before your eyes  
And if you find you've fallen  
And all your grace is gone  
Just scream for me and I'll be what you're falling on_

Haruhi and Mori were speaking intently when the twins strode back into the restaurant, but they stopped as soon as the boys approached the table. Haruhi leaned back from the table and crossed her arms.

"Well, Takashi had a good point to make while you guys were gone. I hope everything's okay, by the way," she added. When Hikaru nodded to confirm that it was, she went on. "You two are my best friends… if I can't tell you the truth, who can I tell? Besides, it'll all come out sooner or later, I'm sure…" She didn't look happy about the thought, but there wasn't much she could do about it.

"So… spill it," Hikaru said, glancing at Kaoru out of the corner of his eye. Kaoru had calmed down considerably, to his relief. Mori still shot the twins a suspicious glance, but he said nothing, and Hikaru was relieved that Mori was such a quiet person.

"I'm trying, give me a minute," Haruhi said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then stared right at Hikaru. "Kyouya's been cheating on me."

Hikaru stared stupidly for a minute, trying to digest that. Kaoru made a funny noise that almost made it sound like he'd been punched in the stomach.

"With who?" Hikaru finally choked out. "Someone from his work, or…?" he trailed off, trying to figure out who else could be so intimately involved in the Shadow King's life.

Haruhi couldn't spit it out. It was written all over her face. "I can't tell you… I feel awful about telling you this much already."

"Tamaki," Kaoru whispered, so quietly that Hikaru nearly missed it.

Haruhi whipped her head around to face the younger twin. "What did you just say?" she hissed. Hikaru could have groaned aloud.

"Tamaki… It must be… It's always been Tamaki…" Kaoru muttered, putting his head in his hands. "Jesus Christ, what a fucking idiot…" Although whether he was talking about Kyouya, Tamaki, or even just himself wasn't clear to Hikaru.

"You KNEW?!" Haruhi demanded, her voice rising. Hikaru chanced a glance at her, and she was furious. Her eyes were blazing and she looked mad enough to hit Kaoru with the nearest blunt object. Kaoru didn't even notice, as his head was still in his hands.

Hikaru moved to grab Kaoru and pull him away from Haruhi's wrath. "He did NOT know, Haruhi, for god's sakes! Do you really think he would have kept that from you, if he really knew Kyouya was cheating on you? He guessed! And he guessed right, if that look on your face means anything."

"But… how?" she exclaimed. "Damnit, I didn't even know any of this until a couple weeks ago!"

"Kyouya and I… had a thing… before you and he were ever involved, I swear… we'd broken up months before he ever asked you out, honest!" Kaoru exclaimed. Hikaru held his brother tightly, knowing that there were tears in those amber eyes, and glad that he couldn't see them. "I… broke up with him because I knew he was in love with Tamaki, even back then."

Haruhi looked near tears herself. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought he would have told you! I thought either things didn't work out between him and Tamaki, or maybe he had just decided to pretend he didn't have any feelings for him. But I honestly thought he would tell you… Why wouldn't he tell you?" Kaoru's voice was soft and pleading.

Haruhi's expression softened. "Damnit, I don't know… I don't know what the hell he was thinking… I don't know if I'll ever know… Maybe it doesn't matter… Oh, Kaoru!" And she threw her arms around him. "You're right, it wasn't your responsibility to tell me."

Hikaru let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. Mori tapped his fingers against the tabletop, clearly digesting the new information. Haruhi let go of Kaoru and all four sat in silence for several moments as a waiter brought them their check. After the bill was paid (by Mori, ever the gentleman), Haruhi stood up.

"Well, now I have even more ammunition to use during my divorce proceedings, I suppose… Kaoru, I'm so sorry I got mad. I know you would never intentionally hurt me like that." She rested her hand on his arm for a moment, that sweet smile on her face making Hikaru's heart ache. Then she reached up to take Mori's arm. "I'll see you guys soon, right?"

"Always," Hikaru and Kaoru chorused as they followed the pair out of the restaurant. Then Mori and Haruhi headed off to their car, and the twins started walking down the street.

"I don't think I want to go back to the club tonight," Hikaru said.

Kaoru nodded, already pulling out his phone to call the chauffer.

Hikaru threw back his head and laughed. "Kyouya must be having a fit right now. The best laid plans of the Shadow King…"

Kaoru shook his head, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Hikaru threw his arm around his twin and they walked together through the familiar city nightlife.

_You've got to find your balance  
You've got to realize  
You've got to try to find what's right before your eyes  
And if you find you've fallen  
And all your grace is gone  
Just scream for me and I'll be what you're falling on_

* * *

A/N: Well, wasn't that fun? This chapter is long! Holy crap! But I had wayyyy too much fun writing this… I think I cranked it out in just two writing sessions, probably three hours total. That's really fast considering how damn long this chapter is! But I love it!

So, I am doing another Haruhi chapter next because I have a really good idea for it, and I'm not quite ready for Kyouya yet. So another Haruhi chapter, then another Mori chapter, then finally Kyouya will get his say (after all the abuse I've heaped on that man, he at least deserves a say, and that's final), and then I'll write an epilogue because I want to, damnit, and then that'll be that! The end of this fic that was supposed to be a damn one-shot and is now nearly 70 pages long in Calibri 11 font… Good lord… This could end up being a 100+ page fic! It was supposed to be a one-shot, and it's probably going to be over 100 pages long…

Well, I hope my readers are happy, since I really only continued this because so many people begged me not to end the story after only one chapter. If you guys are happy, then I'm happy. This has been incredibly fun to write, and I've enjoyed myself tremendously. I'm very glad that I didn't end after only one chapter, I'm looking forward to the next few chapters, and I'll be thrilled if I do end up over the 100 page mark. This fic had been awesome to write and I'm really happy that I listened to my reviewers and decided to continue the writing!


	7. Don't Wake Me Up

Don't Wake Me Up

A/N: I have a feeling I'm going to get bitched at a lot for this chapter… But you know what, I'm okay with that. Not gonna give anything away, just go read it. I'd prefer not to be yelled at too much, but I'm prepared…

This chapter was inspired by the song Don't Wake Me Up, by Chris Brown. Before anyone gets pissed, yes, I think he is a despicable human being, but that doesn't change the fact that he is incredibly talented and his songs are pretty awesome. I wouldn't buy his CD's or anything, but I do like listening to this song on YouTube or some other free source.

This chapter also has a bonus song, because I wanted it to, mwahaha. Haruhi's ringtone for the members of the Ootori family is She's Not the Cheatin' Kind, by Brooks and Dunn. It seemed like an extremely appropriate song for this fic, but it would have fit better as the first chapter… Don't Wake Me Up is the song I want here, but She's Not the Cheatin' Kind is worth a listen.

Once again, thank you all for the tremendous amount of support! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHC or any songs or lyrics used in the creation of this fic. I also have no affiliation with any of the artists or producers.

* * *

_Dearly beloved… if this love only exists in my dreams… don't wake me up_

Haruhi woke up one Saturday morning and found herself alone in bed. She squeezed her eyes shut, hands clenching her pillow. Since leaving Kyouya, she had rarely woken up on her own. Although Mori had set her up with her own room, she spent most nights in his bed, enjoying actually waking up next to someone. Only a few times, if one of them had an early meeting or something, had she actually slept in her own bedroom. And every time she woke up alone, there was always the nasty little thought that everything that had happened to her in the last three months had all been a beautiful dream. Waking up alone reminded her of all those mornings alone in a house with a husband who had no interest in sharing her bed, or even asking about her day.

The first month had been especially strange for her. The shock of learning about Kyouya's secret relationship had shaken her to the core, and without Mori, she didn't know how she would have survived. He was a rock for her, keeping her grounded and level-headed. In the evenings, she reviewed her notes for the case she was arguing, for real life did not care how tumultuous her personal life was. With Mori there, she was able to focus on her casework and not on her divorce proceedings.

That was happening, it really was. She was handling it herself so far, with only a little advice from a friend who specialized in divorce cases. Haruhi wished she could devote more time and energy to the divorce, but she refused to slack off at work, and on the weekends, she just wanted to be with Mori. Thankfully, Kyouya had not resisted the divorce; it was only the issue of settlements that was holding things up.

As Haruhi thought about all these things, the bathroom door opened and Mori stepped into the room, drinking from a glass of water. Haruhi felt her heart skip a beat, then start fluttering like she was a schoolgirl with a crush. It was such a relief to see him, to be reminded that it was no dream… he was really here, and she was so blissfully happy.

_Too much light in this window, don't wake me up  
Only coffee, no sugar inside my cup  
If I wake and you're here still, give me a kiss  
I wasn't finished dreaming about your lips_

Mori crossed over to his side of the bed and settled himself next to Haruhi. She rolled over to face him and he touched her cheek lightly. "You okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah…" Haruhi whispered. "Just… thinking… about… everything..." She paused, wondering how weird it would sound to keep talking about her thoughts with him, but then she decided that Mori would never laugh at her. "I just… It felt weird to… to wake up alone."

Mori's intense dark eyes studied her, then he nodded. He seemed to understand exactly what she was trying to say. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. She settled herself into his arms, reveling in the warmth and comfort she found there.

The pair dozed for a while, then Haruhi's phone beeped. She recognized the tone, knowing it was an email. Wondering who could possibly want to email her this early on a Saturday morning, she reached for the phone on the nightstand.

It was from Kyouya's lawyer, telling her that he had just been in contact with Kyouya, who was continuing to push his own terms in the divorce settlement. Haruhi bit her lip, frowning as she glared down at the email.

"What is it?" Mori asked her.

"Kyouya's lawyer…" she sighed. "That stubborn bastard…"

Mori just lifted an eyebrow.

"I mean Kyouya, not his lawyer. His lawyer is actually very nice, apart from being so loyal to the Ootori family."

"What does he want?"

Haruhi sighed. She hadn't talked with anyone about the divorce proceedings or terms. It felt very private… something between her and Kyouya. Just like the reason for the divorce. As far as she knew, only the members of the Host Club knew what was really going on between her and Kyouya. Even Kyouya's own family didn't know.

From the beginning, she had insisted that Kyouya didn't owe her anything and that she only wanted to remove herself from their failed marriage. She had assumed he would be grateful for that, for it meant he was spared the humiliation of real court proceedings, and he wouldn't have to pay her a settlement. She had even offered to pay him back all the money he had spent on her education. But Kyouya was being more stubborn than she'd ever given him credit for.

Kyouya has insisted that she didn't have to pay him back for her education, which was a bit of a relief to her because that hadn't been cheap. But what had surprised her was his stubborn insistence on giving her a settlement. She didn't want his money; she made enough money at her job, and she was currently living rent-free at Mori's home. But he wouldn't let it go…

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me…_

"It's silly…" Haruhi sighed, realizing that Mori wasn't going to give up on his line of inquiry. "I told Kyouya that I don't want a settlement from him, but he won't let it go. Apparently he won't rest until he gives me money, but I don't want to take it. So we're stalled. I can't imagine why he's so stuck on this."

"Maybe he feels guilty."

"Well, it's a little late for that, don't you think?" Haruhi asked him. Mori just shrugged. Haruhi tilted her head to study him, trying to determine what was going on behind that calm façade. "You think I'm being ridiculous, don't you?" she said at last. "You think I should just accept the settlement. Why?"

"It's a silly thing to fight about."

"I suppose it looks that way… I mean, here I am fighting against a rare show of generosity… What am I thinking?" Haruhi said with a self-deprecating chuckle. "But I don't want his money. His family is already so angry with me for walking out… and I'm not exactly blameless either."

Mori lifted an eyebrow, his favorite expression of skepticism.

"I know, one night with you isn't nearly as bad as what Kyouya did, but… And anyways, the Ootori family really has been on my case. I don't want them to have any more ammunition against me."

"Does Kyouya know?"

"I have no idea if he knows. I've only ever spoken to him with the lawyer present."

"And the divorce…?"

Haruhi sighed. "It won't move forward until we come up with an agreement about the settlement… But as soon as we do, we could be divorced by the next day."

Mori just nodded, his expression oddly thoughtful.

_Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me up, yeah  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me_

Then Haruhi's phone began to ring. "_She walks by and every head turns, you can see how hot her fire burns, he didn't know what a good thing he had, now it's too late and that's too bad._"

"Damnit… speak of the devil…" Haruhi groaned, reaching for her phone to see which member of the Ootori family was calling her early on a Saturday morning. It was Akito, the middle son of the Ootori clan. "I should take this… sorry, Takashi…" She started to get up, but Mori was already out of bed.

"Stay here. I'll be back."

Haruhi nodded her thanks, and Mori stepped out of the bedroom. The phone continued to ring. "_She's not the cheatin' kind, she's been cheated one too many times. Oh she's never fooled around, he's still lyin', she's through cryin', she's not foolin' now._"

Haruhi finally answered her phone. "Moshi moshi, this is Haruhi."

"Ah, Haruhi…" Yes, that was definitely Akito. She liked him more than Yuuichi, but ever since she'd walked out of her marital home… no one in the family had been particularly kind to her.

"Akito, what a surprise to hear from you so early on a Saturday morning," Haruhi said, keeping the biting sarcasm in her voice to a minimum.

"Well, I'd stop the early weekend calls if you would give up this idiocy and go home."

"Do you ever get tired of doing the dirty work for your dad and older brother?"

"That is not relevant right now."

Haruhi sighed. She could continue baiting Akito, or she could try to get him off the phone as soon as possible. "Akito, you're wasting your time. Kyouya and I have already started divorce proceedings. The marriage is over."

"Haruhi, don't you think you're too old to be acting like a child?"

"Just how am I acting like a child?" she asked, wondering where this conversation could possibly be going.

"Everyone knows you got bored with Kyouya and you're running around with a whole bunch of different men. The Hitachiin twins, the Haninozuka and Morinozuka boys, even that Suoh brat that Kyouya always hangs out with. What happened, did Kyouya stop giving you shopping money?"

"How dare you?" Haruhi snapped. "I don't need Kyouya's money, and I didn't leave him to chase after some rich boy toy either!"

"Yeah, well there are all sorts of pictures of you floating around…"

"I'm hanging out with the same boys I've been friends with since high school. You never called me about them before."

"You weren't trying to divorce my younger brother before."

"You are unbelievable. All of you are. You don't know how things have been, you can't judge our marriage."

"I don't often say this, but my father was a fool. He was a fool for insisting that Kyouya marry you. I don't care if you were the only girl Kyouya was ever fond of; he had no business marrying some common tramp."

"Really, now I'm just a common tramp?"

"Yes, and you're proving it right now. A woman from the same social standing as my family would know that appearances are more important than anything else. Any other girl from Ouran would have known to grin and pretend nothing was wrong, no matter what. It's what we do, we keep our affairs behind closed doors, and we don't air our dirty laundry in public. Divorce is taboo, Haruhi, didn't anyone ever explain that to you?"

"You mean, besides you? Every single day since you found out I left your brother?"

An exasperated sigh came over the phone. "You don't want to make enemies out of my family, Haruhi… We can destroy your career and make sure you never work as a lawyer again, and that's just the beginning. I will not warn you again. If you aren't reconciled with Kyouya by this time next week… well, then the consequences are on your own head." And with that, the phone went dead.

_So much life in the city, you won't believe  
Been awake for some days now, no time to sleep  
If your heart is a pillow, this love's the bed  
Tell me, what is the music inside my head_

Haruhi glared at the phone in her hand. This conversation was a bit more aggressive than the last one, but the message was generally the same, and she sighed. She couldn't explain why she continued to keep Kyouya's secret any more than she could explain why she refused to take his money. But these threats were pushing her to her breaking point.

She threw the covers back and climbed out of bed at last. She threw a soft white robe over her short light pink negligee, and stepped into a pair of matching soft white slippers. Still holding her phone, she made her way out of the room and down the hallway towards the dining room. Sure enough, there was Mori, speaking quietly to one of his servants. The servant nodded in greeting to Haruhi, responded to Mori's queries, and departed to fetch breakfast for the pair.

"Who was it?" Mori asked as they waited for their food.

"Akito, as usual," Haruhi sighed. "Now he's saying that the family will use their connections to destroy my career."

Both Mori's eyebrows went up at that statement. It was not an idle threat; the Ootori's could easily destroy the lives of anyone that raised their ire. "Aren't you worried?"

"A bit…" Haruhi admitted. "They would do it… I could manage without being a lawyer though. I'm sure I could find another job, though it seems a shame to waste all those years of education."

Mori's eyebrows rose even further. "You're going to let them?"

"What choice do I have? I can't fight the entire Ootori clan and their army of lawyers. Fighting it would just make it worse…"

The servant reappeared with two plates and two cups of coffee. Haruhi seized her coffee gratefully, using it as an excuse to not have to look at Mori. If she didn't look at him, maybe he wouldn't see how upset she was…

His hand covered hers, completely enveloping it. His fingers brushed lightly across her skin, offering her comfort without saying a word. Haruhi swallowed hard, trying not to cry. Even with all this going on, even with the stress of the divorce and the angry threats from her disapproving in-laws, she was still happier than she had ever been while married to Kyouya.

Kyouya would never have eaten breakfast with her after spending the whole morning lounging in bed with her. Kyouya would never have offered physical comfort in addition to his practical advice. Kyouya would never have offered to spend the whole day with her, just enjoying having a day off together. Kyouya would never…

She needed to stop thinking about him before what little of her good mood was left evaporated away.

But Mori seemed to know who was on her mind. "You should talk to Kyouya."

Haruhi's head snapped up to look at him. "What? Why? I'm trying to AVOID talking to him, remember? I'm furious with him!"

"You were," Mori agreed… and yet disagreed.

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me…_

Mori was right though… It had been three months since Haruhi had discovered that her husband was cheating on her. Sure, she had been furious when she had found out, storming out of the house that very day and ignoring both Kyouya and Tamaki for several days after. She had finally forgiven Tamaki after he had explained that Kyouya had manipulated both of them for so long. Tamaki's love and devotion to Kyouya in spite of the deception was obvious, and rather sweet really.

As for Kyouya… Haruhi had been furious, yes, but slowly the rage had simmered away, leaving a strange emptiness behind. They had been good friends in high school before they started dating, and she had had strong feelings for him while their relationship was new and exciting. Then there had been the confusion and resentment after things had settled down and she realized that their marriage wasn't quite what it had seemed. Then there was the blind furious rage at the deception. But now… now she felt nothing.

Her fury had burnt itself out, but they had not talked so she had no idea what to feel anymore. Part of her wanted to cut him out of her life and never think of him again. And yet… part of her wanted to make peace with him…

Haruhi put her head in her hands. "Damnit… you're right. I don't hate him anymore. But… I don't know… if I'm ready to talk to him again. I'm still upset, I'm still hurt…"

Mori sat down his coffee cup and moved to pull her into his arms. Haruhi let herself relax there. There was no place in the entire world where she would rather be. The world could have ended right at that moment, and she wouldn't have given a damn…

_Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me up, yeah  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me…_

The rest of breakfast passed in silence, then the pair retreated to their favorite room in the house… the library. Both grabbed their current books and settled on the couch. Mori put his arm around Haruhi, who pulled a blanket around them and then settled into his side. And they spent several hours there, just reading and enjoying each other's company.

Haruhi's mind was racing though. The email, phone call, and breakfast conversation were all preying on her thoughts, distracting her from her book.

Much later in the afternoon, Mori inquired what she wanted for dinner that evening. Haruhi wasn't particularly picky. So Mori untangled himself from the blanket and stepped out. At the door, he turned to gaze at her, and gave her a pointed look when she caught his eye. Then he was gone.

Settling herself into the abandoned warm spot he'd left behind, Haruhi stared down at her phone. Then she sent a quick text message to a number she hadn't used in three long months.

"Can we talk about the settlement… without the lawyer?"

The phone remained silent for several minutes, and Haruhi began to wonder if Kyouya would ever respond. She knew he was never without his phone… he was more of a workaholic than she was after all. But at last, it lit up.

"Certainly. Call me when it's convenient."

Haruhi couldn't help but smile. Such a Kyouya thing to say. Well, no point in putting it off any longer. She hit a button and soon the phone was ringing.

"That was quick," that familiar voice said softly in her ear. Once it had given her goose bumps, especially when they were together and he was whispering something to her, his breath tickling her ear. Now… she felt nothing, nothing but nervousness at least.

"Well, you know me, I don't like to waste time," she said with a flippancy she didn't feel.

"Of course not. What specifically about the settlement did you wish to discuss?"

Haruhi sighed, leaning into the cushions of the couch. "Why do you insist on giving me a settlement at all? If it's because you're feeling guilty… well, it's a little late for that, don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose it is…" He didn't actually acknowledge whether or not he felt guilty, but Haruhi wasn't particularly bothered by that.

"So… why do you want to give me money? I thought you would jump at the opportunity I was offering…"

"Which opportunity was that?"

Was he deliberately being obtuse? "The opportunity to get rid of me for free, obviously."

Now there was silence, which soon became uncomfortable. Then… "I did not intend to chase you away like this."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you spent the entire marriage lying to me and cheating on me," Haruhi said, but with much less venom than she would have used just a few weeks ago.

"Haruhi… I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, but if there is anything that I can do to start the process…"

Haruhi sighed, a sad little noise as she felt herself begin to cave. "Just… let me figure that out, okay? I need more time to think."

"And how is life with Mori?" Kyouya asked. His inflection was exactly the same, not even the smallest hint of judgment, which was a relief. Hearing any condemnation from him would have been too much to bear.

"I'm very happy," Haruhi said simply.

"How long are you planning to stay with him?"

"I don't know. Like I said, I'm happy right now."

There was silence, and she could almost see Kyouya nodding and writing in his little black notebook. "I'm happy for you then."

"Thanks," Haruhi said shortly. "How's Tamaki?"

"You should know, you had coffee with him on at least three occasions, most recently last week."

Haruhi sighed. "You see, this is a big part of why I left. You seem like you don't even want to talk to me."

There was silence. Then Kyouya tried again. "He is well… He has finally forgiven me for the lies I told him, though I doubt he's forgiven me for what I did to you. He spends most nights here now. I… I would like him to move in with me, if I could figure out a way to do it without inciting scandalous rumors."

"Well, if anyone can figure out how to pull that off, it'll be you…" Haruhi couldn't stop herself from smiling as she said that. "I hope you find happiness with him, I really do."

The silence this time was a bit more relaxed as they both realized they had had several minutes of conversation without dredging up too much anger. "So… about that settlement…" Kyouya began.

"Reduce it by fifty percent, and it's a deal," Haruhi said suddenly.

She could almost see Kyouya's surprised blink. "Well… I never thought I would hear that. But that is unacceptable. I would consider reducing the settlement by ten percent."

"How about forty percent?"

"Perhaps twenty percent."

"Thirty percent then."

"Would you consider twenty-five percent?"

"Kyouya…"

"Fine, thirty percent then. I will contact my attorney and inform him we have reached an agreement. I imagine our divorce will be finalized by Tuesday at the latest."

Haruhi exhaled, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders. "I… don't quite know how I feel about that."

"I don't either. But it does seem like the right decision… I have come to the realization that my routine has scarcely changed in your absence… I begin to see why you were so angry with me…"

Haruhi didn't know what to say to that.

"If there is nothing else… I do have other things to do today… though it was very nice to hear from you again, Haruhi…"

"Yes… it was nice to talk," Haruhi agreed. Then she gulped. "There is one thing I wanted to ask…"

"Go ahead."

"Well, I suppose you know that your family is… um… displeased about our separation."

"Yes… my father has been rather vocal about it."

"Well, I've been hearing a lot from Akito…"

Suddenly the tone of Kyouya's voice became soft and dangerous. "What has he said to you?"

"Mostly a lot of nonsense about how I'm a common tramp who's out chasing the boys, and a rich girl would never do something as scandalous as leave her husband… But he called again this morning… and he… well… he made some remarks about my job…"

Kyouya understood instantly what she was trying to say. "I'll handle it," he said, his voice still low and furious. "Thank you for letting me know. Don't worry about your job."

"Thank you… I think I would be okay without being a lawyer, but I do enjoy my job…"

"Akito has no right to speak to you that way, and I will tell him so. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Haruhi glanced towards the door as it swung open, and Mori was standing there. He lifted an eyebrow questioningly. Haruhi smiled at him. "Don't worry about it, you're doing more than enough already… I was just going to ask you for advice on how to stop it…"

"You would not have to deal with them at all if it weren't for my behavior. This is the least I can do. Now I really must get back to work, and I imagine you have your own plans."

"Yes… I do," Haruhi said, smiling at Mori again.

"In that case, perhaps I will speak with you some other time. Have a pleasant weekend." And with that, the line went dead. This didn't surprise Haruhi much, Kyouya was not much for goodbyes.

_I don't wanna fall, fall, fall, fall asleep no  
I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you  
I don't wanna fall, fall, fall, fall asleep no  
I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you_

Mori looked pleased as she put aside her phone. "Talk went well?"

"Yes… it did," Haruhi said with a smile. She felt light enough to float. She had had a civil conversation with her soon-to-be-ex-husband, the divorce would be finalized within days, and her job was almost certainly safe… No one in the Ootori family was particularly fun to battle with, but Kyouya was a devil when he was angry with one of his brothers.

The pair enjoyed a quiet dinner before retreating back to the library. Haruhi felt a stab of guilt as she thought of all the work she should be doing. But she just couldn't bring herself to do any of it at the moment.

Her phone lit up. It was a text from Hikaru. "K and I are going to club, come with?"

Mori glanced down at the phone, and one corner of his mouth twitched. "You can go if you want."

Haruhi shook her head. "I'd much rather stay here with you," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning back to her phone. Her response: "Sorry, plans with Mori tonight. Maybe next weekend."

The response was immediate. "Plans? ;-) Kk, ttyl 3"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. Sometimes she felt that she and Kyouya were the only people left in the world who could still use proper spelling and punctuation. Then she realized that the thought of Kyouya didn't make her chest ache the way it used to. Somehow talking with him had done more to soothe the furious ache then ignoring him or even leaving him ever had.

It had seemed like such an impossibility before, but now there might actually be hope for the two of them to become friends again, not like they were before, but at least able to speak civilly to each other. But she would worry about that later. She looked up at Mori and smiled at him. He smiled back and bent down to kiss her lips. It was a long and passionate kiss that made her shiver, and she was reminded yet again that there was simply no place in the world that she would rather be.

_Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me up, yeah  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me…_

* * *

A/N: If you've ever looked at my profile, you know that I've written a couple Star Trek fanfics… I just noticed today that I tend to write Kyouya in the style of Spock… and I find that it really works. One of those weird things I guess.

Also, apparently I really like to write important scenes for Mori and Haruhi in libraries… I used that in Bloody Ties, I did it again just now, and I'm currently writing another Mori/Haruhi fic that has a very important scene that takes place… in a fucking library… I need to come up with more original settings…


	8. Hard to Concentrate

Hard to Concentrate

A/N: Okay, one quick note before I start talking about this chapter: I've been thinking very seriously about rewriting chapter three (aka Kaoru's chapter, Count On Me) to bring this fic back down to the T rating since I don't intend to do any more racy/smutty/whatever scenes and that's the only chapter with any smut at all and I think it's kind of out of place. My question is, is this a good idea, or am I just fussing about nothing? I think I could pull out the smut without too much trouble, but I'm wondering if my readers think it's worth the effort or if I'm just fussing for no reason. Let me know in a review please! Now back to regularly scheduled programming.

This chapter is just chock-full of romantic fluff because I wanted it that way! Lots of sweetness and fluff and insecurity, I just love it!

Also, apparently I scared some people with my author's note in the last chapter, and for that I am sorry… I just figured that since I was getting so much Kyouya-hate in reviews, people would be incensed that Haruhi was so nice to him during that chapter. But for the most part, everyone was really nice and seemed glad about the direction the fic was headed, so I was really happy to see that! You guys are awesome!

This chapter was inspired by the song Hard to Concentrate, by the Red Hot Chili Peppers, and this is my favorite RHCP song of all time! And as soon as I made up my mind that I wanted to do another Mori chapter, well I knew it would have to be this song… and I think the lyrics will make it perfectly obvious why… Yay!

Disclaimer: Don't own OHC or any songs/lyrics used in the creation of this fic.

* * *

Mori knew that he wasn't himself at the office that day, but his coworkers were kind enough not to mention it. It wasn't until the very end of the day that Mitsukuni called his cousin into his office.

The young man had grown a little since leaving high school, but he was still very small and childlike. He still looked very much like a schoolboy, especially since he was sitting with his feet on his desk and his arms crossed behind his head, balancing a pencil on his nose.

"Mitsukuni," Mori said, trying to catch his cousin's attention.

The blonde's eyes flicked towards him, and he sat up at once, catching the pencil before it could fall to the ground. "Takashi! Just the man I wanted to see!"

Mori lifted an eyebrow. Naturally Mitsukuni wanted to see him, otherwise he wouldn't have been summoned to the office. But he said nothing, and sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Takashi, it's come to my attention that you've been somewhat less than focused on your work today. So… I just wanted to ask if everything is okay."

"Of course it is," Mori said.

Mitsukuni tilted his head to one side, studying his cousin carefully. Knowing the blonde's unnatural talent for reading the people around him, Mori put more effort than usual into maintaining his blank expression.

_Hustle, bustle, and so much muscle  
Cells about to separate, oh  
And I find it hard to concentrate_

"Haruhi's divorce went through last week…" Mitsukuni said slowly.

Mori nodded. He and Haruhi had gone to Mitsukuni and Arisa's home that night for a celebratory dinner, and then they'd had a second celebratory evening of dinner and drinks with the Hitachiin twins.

"And the tabloids have not been unkind to either of you about it…" Mitsukuni continued to muse.

This was also true. Haruhi was a media darling, the "normal girl" who had managed the fairy tale story, marrying a wealthy man, and instead of retiring into the lap of luxury, she had become a very popular lawyer with a reputation for defending small-time clients against large corporations. She was lauded for lunching with school classmates, and using that time to finagle fair settlements for her clients. She was a friend and companion to many rich and famous people, and her background was no better than any average person in the city.

Although the Ootori's may have privately accused her of gallivanting around searching for a second rich husband, no such accusations had appeared in the tabloids. She continued to spend her time with her old high school friends, and the tabloids didn't have a single scandalous thing to say about the matter.

Kyouya was another story. A rich man from old money, with his cool predatory appearance, he was an easy target for the press, who muttered dire things about what the man could possibly have done to chase away such a charming young woman like Haruhi. Both halves of the fractured couple refused to speak of it, citing only irreconcilable differences as the reason for the dissolution of their decade-long marriage.

As of yet, the tabloids had not discovered that she was living in Mori's mansion, though they did acknowledge that they were often together. So far, there had been no consequences…

"I had lunch with Kyouya the other day," Mitsukuni was saying. "You should join us next week. I think we'll be signing a big contract soon, it would be nice if you were there."

"Of course, Mitsukuni," Mori agreed. He may not have been happy with the way that Kyouya had treated Haruhi, but it was that very treatment that had driven Haruhi to the bar that night, and right into the center of his universe. He could not really hold a grudge against the man, not enough to prevent a working relationship.

Mitsukuni sighed. "Well, I can't figure out what's going on with you. How about if you and Haruhi come over for dinner again tomorrow? The kids desperately want to see both of you."

"I'll ask Haruhi," Mori agreed.

"Okay then," Mitsukuni said cheerfully, standing up and pulling on his jacket. "See you tomorrow morning then!"

_And temporary, this cash and carry  
I'm stepping up to indicate  
The time has come to deviate and…_

Mori headed home and was greeted by a pair of servants, who took his coat and shoes and inquired about dinner plans for the evening. Mori told them that he and Haruhi would be dining in that night, so they went off to prepare a meal. Mori went into his study, the one room in the house that Haruhi never went into. He hadn't told her not to go in there; it was apparently a holdover from living with Kyouya. She had never gone into his study the entire time they were married, and she gave Mori his space there too.

Mori left the door wide open and began searching his desk for his copy of the Ootori contract that Mitsukuni was trying to approve with Kyouya. Mori was vaguely aware of the details, but if he was going to have lunch with the two men next week, it was imperative that he know every single detail.

There was a light tap on the door, and he looked up to see Haruhi standing there. She had obviously just returned home from work, as her hair was still in a neat up-do and she still held her bag.

"Hi," she said with a smile. "I can't remember, do we have a dinner date tonight?"

"No. Mitsukuni invited us tomorrow though."

"That sounds lovely," Haruhi said, "especially since I'm not due back in court until sometime next week. I was thinking of making plans with the twins this weekend, is that okay with you?"

"Sure," he agreed.

"Great, I'm gonna go change then!" She blew him a kiss and headed off.

Mori sighed and decided that he should also go change into something more casual, so he headed upstairs to his room. The door to Haruhi's bedroom was shut, and he could hear her humming as she dressed down for an evening in.

Mori's room was right next door to hers, though there was no connecting door or adjoining bathroom. They had entirely separate spaces, and he felt that suited both of them well. And if Haruhi seemed to prefer spending her time in his room, well that was just fine with him.

He changed into black jeans and a very comfortable black t-shirt, then looked carefully around his bedroom. It was a plain and serviceable room, not a single sign of frivolity anywhere. Haruhi's robe and slippers were usually in the room, but this morning she had gone back to her own room to change. She had a drawer of things in his room, but mostly she had allowed the room to remain as it had been the first time she'd been inside.

One thing Mori especially liked about Haruhi was her immense respect for privacy. Even though she had every right to be paranoid and suspicious after her crumbled marriage, she never once snooped around in Mori's things, checked his phone or computer, or asked many questions about where he had been. It was that level of trust that made him comfortable with hiding something in his room that he did not want her to see.

Stepping to the nightstand, Mori opened the top drawer, and dug around until he found the false bottom in the drawer. There were plenty of important things there, different insurance-type papers, a particularly valuable watch, a couple heirlooms… and the newest addition, a small box covered in blue velvet.

Mori opened the box and studied the item inside. It was a glimmering silver ring with a small, discreet diamond flanked by a smaller pair of sapphires, and flanked again by a smaller pair of rubies. Though it had five stones on it, they were all very small and unobtrusive, and Mori thought that the ring would suit Haruhi perfectly. The only question was if she was ready to accept such a thing from him.

_All I want is for you to be happy  
And take this moment to make you my family  
And finally you have found something perfect  
And finally you have found_

Mori was painfully aware that Haruhi might want to spread her wings after breaking off her 10-year marriage. Although Haruhi had not taken any meaningful effort to look at getting her own apartment, the option was still on the table. She had brought it up to the twins once or twice, and she had never really dismissed the idea. By the same token, she seemed to be in no hurry to get out of his house. The pair of them spent most of their off-work hours together, and she really seemed to enjoy spending all that time with him.

But this… this was a whole different level of commitment. And, if Mori were being perfectly honest with himself, they weren't really an official couple. Sure, she lived with him and spent her nights with him… they went out together all the time… but he'd never really asked her to date him. They had jumped straight to her moving in. She had her own bedroom, for heaven's sakes.

The separation had only been going on for a little over three months. The divorce was scarcely a week old. Mori may have been wanting to establish more commitment between the two of them, but Haruhi was primed to really live on her own and experience a freedom she had never known.

Scaring her away by asking for more commitment was the last thing he ever wanted to do. And although he had bought this beautiful ring on impulse when he'd spotted it and thought of Haruhi, now he was wondering how long he would leave it in his drawer before he would dare to give it to her.

There was a knock at his door, and Mori almost dropped the box. But he caught it again, and he carefully slipped it back into its hiding place as he called out. "Yes?"

"Takashi, I think dinner is ready," Haruhi called. Mori was briefly confused that she hadn't just come in, but he decided that it was because the door was closed and she was respecting his privacy, much to his relief.

Mori closed the drawer carefully and stepped to the door, opening it to reveal Haruhi. Her long dark hair hung gently down her back and she was wearing blue jeans and a very cute black and white shirt. Mori couldn't help but smile in approval and he offered her his arm to escort her down to dinner.

_Death defying, this mess I'm buying  
It's raining down with love and hate  
And I find it hard to motivate_

The next evening, a smartly-dressed couple arrived at the Haninozuka estate. Two small children came rocketing out the front door, screaming "Uncle Taka! Aunt Haru!"

Haruhi laughed and bent to accept hugs from the young children. They had adopted her almost at once after meeting her, clearly deciding that she was part of the family. And if she minded that they had paired her with Mori, she gave no sign.

Mitsukuni was at the door, laughing at the antics of his children. "Kagura! Momiji! Let them come in! Sorry about the monsters, you guys!"

"Don't be," Haruhi said happily. "They're really very sweet." A shadow passed over her face, and Mori suddenly wondered something he had never wondered before about her…

They were escorted into the house and greeted by Arisa, Mitsukuni's lovely tall blonde wife. They all sat at the table together and everyone talked very casually. Finally the children were finished eating, and received permission to go play while the grown-ups finished their meal.

As soon as the kids were gone, Arisa focused her gaze directly on Haruhi. "So, have you enjoyed your first week of true freedom?"

"Oh, I suppose so… It hasn't really been any different so far, to be honest," Haruhi said, sipping her after-dinner coffee. "I've done all the usual things: gone to work, gone back to Mori's, talked with my friends… nothing really changed."

Arisa's brow furrowed. "Well, what are you going to do with the settlement money? Surely it's enough for you to get your own place? Or are you planning to keep living with Takashi?"

"Oh…" Haruhi said, blushing a little. "Well… I just got the check on Monday… I haven't really thought about it."

Mitsukuni glanced quickly at Mori, but Mori gave away nothing in his facial expressions.

"It must be such a big change for you," Arisa continued. "After all, you've really only ever dated Kyouya… and now Takashi, of course, but three months can hardly compare to the, what, twelve years you and Kyouya were a couple."

Haruhi glanced down at her cup. "I don't really want to talk about any of this right now," she said at last.

"What, Haruhi, you can't possibly be having second thoughts? Isn't it a little late for that… the divorce papers were just signed…!"

"No, Arisa…" Haruhi sighed. "I'm certainly not rethinking anything. I just… I have no plans for the future yet, and I don't think I'm quite ready to think about it."

Now Mori was getting uncomfortable. Arisa was asking questions that were much too pointed… and Haruhi's answers weren't particularly reassuring.

Mitsukuni, ever the vigilant cousin, asked Arisa to come help him choose something for after dinner, some sort of drink… And the pair was out of the room. Haruhi sat at the dining room table, fidgeting uncomfortably. Mori said nothing, waiting to see if she wanted to talk.

Haruhi glanced up at him and gave him a small half-smile. "Wow, that was awkward, huh?" she said. "I like Arisa and everything, but… she's really nosey."

"She needs excitement," Mori agreed. After all, the woman was a society girl, born and bred. She had never even considered having a career, and never would. Her life revolved around her husband and children. Even the housekeeping was taken care of by servants. The only other ways to entertain herself were to shop and to gossip. And getting gossip on Haruhi Fujioka, the woman who had been in all the tabloids lately… well, it was too good for her to pass up.

Even though Mori hadn't said any of this out loud, Haruhi suddenly nodded in understanding. "I love having a job that keeps me busy," she said. "I don't think I could stand living like she does."

Mori just nodded, wondering what she thought of the rest of the conversation. But Haruhi didn't elaborate, and Mitsukuni and Arisa were soon back, all smiles and good cheer. And the subject of Haruhi's immediate future was laid to rest for the time being.

_And estuary is blessed but scary, oh  
Heart's about to palpitate  
And I'm not about to hesitate_

Returning home that night, the pair retreated to their separate bedrooms to dress for bed, then Haruhi knocked shyly on the door. Mori opened it at once, and stepped into the bathroom to throw his clothes in the hamper while Haruhi removed her robe and slippers and settled down on what had become her side of the bed.

Mori turned off the lights, then joined her. As he settled himself next to her, he thought she seemed to have something on her mind.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Her head tilted up slightly to look at him. "Oh, nothing really… Just thinking…"

"About…?"

She didn't answer for a moment. Mori waited. She would usually speak if he gave her the opportunity to collect her thoughts.

"Takashi…"

"Yes?"

"You don't… you don't mind that I'm living here… do you?"

Mori blinked. That hadn't been what he'd expected. "I… I like having you here,' he said at last.

She sighed, a note of relief hidden there. "Good… you really don't mind? Because Arisa is right… it would be easier for me to leave with that settlement money."

"I'd let you stay forever if you wanted." It was a bold statement for Mori to make, but he often found that this young woman brought out shocking boldness from him.

Haruhi blinked. He could just barely see it in the darkness. "Really?" she asked softly. "You mean that?"

"Yes," Mori whispered, deliberately letting his breath tickle her ear. "Have I not shown you?"

He felt her shudder deliciously against him. "Three months isn't long… You haven't had time to get tired of me yet."

"I'll never tire of you," Mori murmured.

Haruhi shivered again, then pulled him close to kiss him. He moved to straddle her and kissed her again, and again, and again while his hands found their way up her negligee, and hers danced over his shoulder blades in a dance they'd done many times over the last three months.

_And one to treasure the rest of your days here  
And give you pleasure in so many ways, dear  
And finally you have found something perfect  
And finally you have found_

Mori woke to a combination of his alarm clock going off and Haruhi kissing him. Even as he moved to simultaneously silence the alarm and kiss her back, the previous night's conversation flashed through his mind and he wondered what he'd ever done to make Haruhi think that he didn't want her to stay in his home, and his life, forever.

But in the mornings, they didn't really have time for any serious conversations. They both dressed, enjoyed a quick breakfast and coffee, then Haruhi gave Mori another kiss and hurried off to work. Mori left very shortly afterwards.

He received a text from Kaoru later in the afternoon. "Have you heard from Haruhi?"

"Not since this morning."

"K, well she said she'd be late, so we should all meet at the restaurant and wait for her there."

"Okay."

Mori wasn't particularly perturbed by that. Haruhi's hours could be variable. It was unfortunate, but easy to deal with.

He arrived at the chosen restaurant exactly on time, only to find that the Hitachiins had beat him there. The twins were both dressed to the nines as usual, laughing and chattering as they waited for their companions. Kaoru spotted Mori first and waved him over. The trio made polite small talk for a few minutes before Hikaru offered to get them all drinks from the bar. Mori and Kaoru both accepted.

"So," Kaoru said as soon as his twin was gone, "how's Haruhi taking the divorce? I know she was happy last week, but how is she now that it's sunk in?"

Mori shrugged, not really sure how to answer. His eyes flicked in the direction of the bar.

"Don't worry about Hikaru, he's going to be flirting with any girl he can find for at least a few minutes. What's on your mind?" Kaoru asked, leaning towards him.

Mori wondered why everyone seemed to know how troubled he was. Usually he was great at hiding his emotions. "She asked me if I was okay with her staying with me," he said finally.

"What, like she thought you wanted her to move out? Is she crazy?" Kaoru demanded.

Mori shrugged again. "I told her I wanted her to stay."

"You shouldn't have had to tell her that though," Kaoru sighed. "It's so obvious… hell, I'll never touch another drop of alcohol again if you tell me that you haven't thought of asking her to marry you."

Mori's eyes widened. Kaoru grinned.

"Don't look so shocked… You've never acted this way about a girl; it's obvious you're crazy about her. And she's nuts about you too. She moved from Kyouya's house to yours; that says a lot, even if neither one of you wants to admit it."

_Here we go  
Do you want me to show up for duty  
And serve this woman and honor her beauty?  
And finally you have found something perfect  
And finally you have found yourself with me_

"But…" Mori started to say, then he hesitated. Kaoru tilted his head to one side, amber eyes glimmering with interest. "We're not official," Mori decided at last.

"What, like you never asked her to be your girlfriend? Give me a break," Kaoru said with a laugh. "You're thirty! You're not in high school anymore."

Mori looked down at the table. "Things have happened quickly," he said.

"Tell me something…" Kaoru said after a moment. "Have you bought a ring?"

Mori gulped and didn't answer the question, but Kaoru's expression became positively wicked.

"You have! You really have!" he gasped delightedly. "So when are you going to pop the question?"

"It's too soon," Mori said.

Kaoru's smile faded. "You're probably right, but… Be careful. Don't… Hm… How do I put this?" He chewed on his thumbnail for a moment, thinking it over. "Listen, don't tell Hikaru I told you this, but he has been in love with Haruhi for years. He couldn't get his courage up to ask her out before Kyouya got a hold of her. And then he found out that her marriage broke up… and she'd moved in with you. She… she never knew how much he cared for her. So… I guess, keep showing her that you love her and care for her, then ask her, but don't wait too long. She loves you, and I don't want to watch her get her heart broken again."

Mori nodded his understanding. Kaoru couldn't help but smile, pleased that his message was getting through. Then both of them saw Hikaru, his hands loaded with drinks, making his way back to the table. And Haruhi was right on his heels, trying to insist on taking one of the drinks before he dropped all of them. Kaoru winked at Mori before haranguing his twin.

"Hikaru, if you waste perfectly good Moet Chadon or Hennessy, I WILL lock myself in your closet with as many boxes of sequins as I can hold!"

Hikaru nearly dropped the glasses at that. "You would do no such thing!" he yelped. "We agreed that sequins are so out this season!"

Kaoru snatched his drink from his brother with a devilish smirk. "I dare you to test me on this then," he declared, giving his brother a mock-toast. Hikaru passed out the rest of the drinks, scowling all the while.

_Will you agree to take this man into your world?  
And now… we are… as one_

Haruhi stepped around the bickering brothers to seat herself next to Mori. Her hand brushed over his as she sat, and she gave him a smile as she settled herself in her chair. "So how was your day?" she asked him.

"Quiet," Mori said with a shrug. "Yours?"

"Also quiet. Just getting ready to go back to court. A lawyer's work is never done," Haruhi said as she reached up to remove the pins from her hair. The dark brown curls tumbled in graceful waves down her back, mesmerizing Mori.

Mindful of what Kaoru had told him, Mori glanced at Hikaru. Sure enough, the older twin was watching the girl with a wistful expression on his face. Then he caught Mori's eye and mouthed the words "lucky bastard" to him, nearly making Mori chuckle.

The dinner was lively and pleasant, with the twins doing most of the talking. Haruhi held her own in the conversation, and Mori kept his silence for the most part, which was normal. All four of them had many friends and acquaintances in the city, and people often came up to their table to say hello and chat. It was dynamic and fun, a delightful and relaxing evening.

After they had settled their tab, the twins invited them to come to a nightclub, but Haruhi demurred, insisting that she was dressed much too formally for a club. Mori agreed that he would also prefer to go home. So they split up, the twins heading towards the glimmer and neon lights of the clubs, and Mori and Haruhi heading towards Mori's car, parked not far away.

_My lone ranger, the head exchanger  
Is living in this figure-eight  
And I'll do my best to recreate_

As they drove towards home, Haruhi gazed out the window, staring up at the moon and stars. "It's such a nice night," she sighed.

Mori nodded his agreement. They arrived home, but instead of heading to the front door, Mori steered Haruhi around the side of the house to the back of the property. The grounds of the mansion were immaculate as usual, and as solidly functional as the man who owned them. Most everything in that yard was designed for the purpose of training, though there were a few attractive shrubs and flowers bordering a rather grand deck. The pool shimmered in the moonlight and a single decorative fountain sang in the darkness.

Mori led the way to the fountain and they both sat on the edge, staring up at the shimmering stars. It was breathtaking, and Haruhi leaned into Mori's chest as she gazed up at the night.

"It's… rather romantic… isn't it?" Haruhi said softly. Although he could not see in the darkness, Mori would have bet half his fortune that she was blushing.

"It is," he agreed softly, brushing his lips against hers. She returned the kiss, and then they spent nearly half an hour out there, just enjoying the beautiful night.

Finally they decided it was time to go inside, and they went straight up to bed, and Mori fell asleep with Haruhi in his arms and a diamond ring on his mind.

But days passed, and Mori simply couldn't figure out how to propose to Haruhi. He really had no idea how she felt about the idea, but he got his answer in an unexpected way.

Haruhi came home in a preoccupied state one evening. Mori had been about to head outside to train, but of course he stopped to talk to her when he saw her agitation.

"You okay?" he asked.

Haruhi flashed him a quick grin that did nothing to hide her agitation. "Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

Mori just lifted an eyebrow as he looked at her.

Haruhi sighed. "Damnit, you read me like a book… I was just thinking about a conversation I had with a couple girls at work…"

"What about?" Mori asked.

"Well they had some more of those tabloids that were talking about how Kyouya and I are officially divorced and there was one that had a picture of me with you and the twins, and one of the girls was asking me if I was looking for a new husband."

Mori blinked, then tried to think of an appropriate response. "What did you tell her?" he asked at last.

"Well, of course I told her that it was much too soon for me to be thinking about such things… I mean, the ink is barely dry on the papers, you know? But of course, then she has to go and ask if I just completely hate men now, which is silly… I mean, you and I are…" She paused. "Well, not many people know about us, and I don't know if I have a word for what we are."

Mori shrugged with a casualness he didn't feel. "It's just a label."

"I know," Haruhi said, giving him a genuine smile at last. "Anyways, it just got me thinking… But it's really nothing, so don't mind me. I'm going to go change." And with that, she headed upstairs.

Mori headed outside, using his training as an excuse to keep his body busy while his brain worked on the task of taking his relationship with Haruhi to another level.

_Sweet precision and soft collision, oh  
Hearts about to palpitate  
And I find it hard to separate_

As the six-month anniversary of the beginning of their relationship approached, Mori's plans gradually began to take shape, as he believed he'd finally hit on a suitable compromise. And with that settled, he began to plan in earnest. The plans preoccupied most of his thoughts, and it was really inevitable that Haruhi would begin to notice his increased distance.

Mori and Haruhi were spending a quiet afternoon reading in the library only a couple weeks before their six-month anniversary. Mori had put his book aside in favor of paperwork, but his thoughts were on the upcoming date…. There were still so many things to order… And then he noticed something off about Haruhi.

She usually curled up close to him on the couch when they spent time together in the library like this, but she had apparently decided to give him some space since she was currently curled up on the opposite end of the couch from him. He had assumed she was engrossed in her book, but it suddenly registered that he hadn't noticed her turn a page in a very long time…

She was staring down at a page, her eyes vacant and glassy. Something was weighing heavily on her mind, and he wondered if he should break her concentration. She was nibbling on her lower lip, and it almost looked… like she was trying not to cry.

Thoroughly alarmed, Mori sat the papers aside. Haruhi didn't even seem to notice. Mori slowly leaned over to rest his hand on her arm. At the contact, her head jerked up and she stared at him with undisguised surprise. Her eyes blinked rapidly and he was certain she was trying to blink back tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," she said hurriedly.

Mori lifted an eyebrow, but this time she chose to use his silence as a reason not to engage, forcing him to speak. "That doesn't work on me, you know," he said finally.

Haruhi stood up so fast that she dropped her book to the floor, but she didn't seem to notice. "I said nothing's wrong, okay?" she said, trying to move away from him.

Mori knew his jaw had dropped in shock. "But…" he tried.

"Don't…" Haruhi whispered, her voice shaking. "I… I think it may be time for me to move out."

Mori felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. "Why?" he managed to gasp out.

"Because…" Haruhi paused, trying to collect her thoughts. Then she shook her head. "I can't… I can't go through this again. Not again."

"Go through what?" Mori asked, still completely lost.

Haruhi made a gesture that he couldn't quite interpret, something frustrated and helpless and lost. "I thought you of all people would understand… But I guess I was wrong…"

Mori's mind raced, struggling to make sense of what was happening. What could have caused her to… there was no other word for it… panic this way? He leaned forward and caught her hand gently in his. She twitched as though she was going to yank it from his grasp, but he gently pulled on it, getting her to take a step closer to him. Then he pressed her hand to his lips.

"Haruhi… I don't know what I've done, but I'm sorry. I love you, nothing's changed," he murmured, his lips brushing the back of her hand as he spoke.

Haruhi was frozen, staring down at him. He licked his lips, trying to think of something else to say to reassure her, but he could think of nothing… so he waited to see if it was enough.

The hand he held shook just a little. "But… you've started pulling away… It was like…" She shook her head, tears finally beading in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to," he whispered. "I… wasn't going to tell you this… but… I was planning a surprise."

Her head tilted to one side as she contemplated that. It was endearing and he couldn't help but smile. "A… surprise?" she repeated.

He nodded. "You moved in almost six months ago."

She blinked. "You've… been keeping track?"

He nodded again.

The tears that had been forming in her eyes finally spilled over as she launched herself into his arms. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I didn't trust you," she whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Mori just folded his arms around her and held her close, showing his understanding with a series of increasingly passionate kisses, and before much longer, their library couch had been properly christened… and when Mori thought about it later, he wondered why they'd never done that before.

_All I want is for you to be happy  
And take this woman and make you my family  
And finally you have found someone perfect  
And finally you have found_

Their six-month anniversary arrived, and Mori was more convinced than ever that he'd made the right decision. The little episode a couple weeks back had convinced him that Haruhi was more ready for commitment than she'd been willing to acknowledge out loud, and this was the perfect opportunity.

Mori knew he'd have to work late that night, but he'd made Haruhi promise that she would be dressed up when he got home for the night's activities. She'd been over the moon when she'd kissed him goodbye that morning, clearly thrilled that he had something in mind for such a minor anniversary.

As soon as Mori arrived home, he made sure that his servants had carried out his instructions to the letter before dismissing them for the night. Then he went to his room and put on an especially nice jacket and changed his tie. Then he knocked on the door of Haruhi's room.

She opened it and the sight took his breath away. She was enchanting in a glimmering sleeveless dark blue gown. It was long, but not trailing, and clung to all her curves. Her shoes were a matching shade of dark blue, and her hair had been pulled up and was being held in place with a dark blue flower. Her makeup was minimal, but accented her face just right. She was beautiful, and he told her so as he bent to kiss her.

She smiled and blushed, then reached out to take his arm. When they reached the first floor, she started to move towards the garage, but he shook his head and covered her eyes with his hand, guiding her towards the back on the house.

When he removed his hand from her eyes, she let out a gasp of delight. The deck had been set up with a lovely table for two. Covered silver dishes rested at each place and a bottle of wine sat chilling on the railing. There were candles on the table, and also on the railing and on the path leading down to the fountain. It was as elegant as any five-star restaurant.

"It's so beautiful…" Haruhi whispered. Mori only smiled and led her to her chair, pushing it in for her once she sat down.

They ate and talked, Haruhi's eyes darting around as though she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. When they were finished, Mori led Haruhi down the path to the fountain. The moon was bright in the sky above, and the stars twinkled in the inky black sky. Haruhi's head tilted back to look at the sky, and the silvery glow made her look even move lovely than normal. She sat down on the edge of the fountain and patted the spot next to her, gesturing for him to sit beside her.

This was the moment, and Mori felt his mouth go dry. He hoped he wasn't trembling, but really, he didn't know what he would do if she refused him now… He reached into his pocket, withdrawing the velvety box that matched her dress so well and slowly sank to one knee in front on her. Haruhi's eyes widened just a little, confusion clear on her face. Mori held the box up in front of her, opening it so she could see the faint moonlit glimmer on the gems inside.

"Haruhi… I know you may not be ready… but I cannot wait another moment longer to ask you this question…" Mori was amazed that he could string so many words together right now.

Haruhi looked startled, but not alarmed or adverse to what he was doing, so he plunged ahead.

"Haruhi, I love you… I want you to be my wife."

She seemed frozen sitting there in front of him. "Takashi…" she gasped.

"We don't have to get married for a while of course… in fact, if you don't want to make the engagement public for a while, I understand… But I don't want to let you get away from me again…" Mori said, managing to keep a stammer from his voice as he desperately wished she would answer him.

"Takashi…" Haruhi repeated, the surprise finally started to fade from her face. "Oh Takashi, yes, yes, yes!" And she ignored the ring completely in favor of throwing her arms around him and hugging him so tightly it was as though she would never let go.

Mori let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "It's not too soon?" he asked at last.

"Well, of course, we won't get married for a while… at least for another six months, maybe longer," Haruhi said. Her shock and sentimentality wore off quickly in the face of practical concerns, and he couldn't help but smile as she began talking about what would be a suitable timeframe. Then her gaze locked onto him. "Oh Takashi, I was hoping you would ask, but… I didn't know for sure if you were as serious about this as I was… and of course, you're too much of a gentleman to snatch me up as soon the divorce was final. Oh gosh, I don't know who I want to tell first!"

Mori actually laughed as he watched her excitement rise up again. "Don't tell anyone tonight."

"Of course not," she said, her eyes shining as she gazed up at him. "This night is just for the two of us."

He kissed her, then slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit, and she couldn't take her eyes off it. Then she kissed him, and he kissed back, and soon they decided to head back inside. Heading back inside led to heading up to their bedroom (for it really was their bedroom now, not just Mori's bedroom), and their lovemaking had never been so wonderful. And as Mori started to drift off, he noticed that Haruhi was clenching her hand around the ring he had given her, as though it was the most precious gift she'd ever received.

_All I want is for you to be happy  
And take this woman and make you my family  
And finally you have found someone perfect  
And finally you have found… yourself._

* * *

A/N: Oh my god, I try not to get too emotional with my own writing, but I almost burst into tears and had to stop right after typing the part near the beginning where Mori is looking at the ring and wondering if Haruhi would accept it, and then the song goes to "_All I want is for you to be happy, and take this moment to make you my family_". Yes, I lost it. I had to stop writing for like ten minutes to get my composure back. I hope it affected you guys half as much as it affected me.

Also… I did it again! I did another pivotal scene in a library! Why do I keep doing that? It just works so well for this couple… Le sigh… At least I didn't do THE pivotal scene there… I have some variety. And anyways, these two are so awesome together, it's easy for me to write romance for them. Really really easy since this is the longest chapter so far! Fluffy happy romance! Whee!

Next chapter is Kyouya's chapter… oh doom, you guys! But I've been dying to write this chapter… since I wrote chapter one actually. I'm so excited! Stay tuned!


	9. Don't Think I Don't Think About It

Don't Think I Don't Think About It

A/N: Ok, first thing's first! Thank you to everyone who responded to my query about whether or not I should edit chapter 3. The consensus seems to be 'don't edit' and furthermore, that I can safely lower the rating to T and just mention that the one chapter may be borderline M. Again, thank you for the input!

Also, I'm really really sorry with how long it took me to update this chapter… I mentioned in my vampire Ouran fics that my family is going through some rough times (surgeries, heart attacks, injuries, etc.), and then I got sick and didn't write for a while… And then I wrote a lot, but didn't like what I wrote and didn't want to rewrite… but then reviewer Mialiin PM'd me and reminded me that people are waiting for a new chapter, inspiring me to take a second look at the chapter and realizing it was actually a perfectly good start… And then I went insane and wrote way too much, but think of it as an apology for how long it took to write the bloody thing.

So, here it is, the much-anticipated Kyouya chapter! And I… ah, sorry, I'm watching Bourne Legacy while typing this author's note, and sexy shirtless Jeremy Renner just appeared on my TV screen… Wow that is one fine-looking man… Okay, he's gone… Sad day… But anyways… When I started writing this fic and I said it was going to be a one-shot, but I was open to writing a follow-up… this is the chapter I had in mind. Obviously the feedback I got was so overwhelming that I ended up writing all the previous chapters first because this fic took on a life of its own and I just kind of hung on and enjoyed the ride. But this is the chapter I've been wanting to write for soooo long… It just fit better here at the end. I hope this gives all my Kyouya-haters a new perspective on him. Of course, there was a lot to cover in this chapter, so it ended up being REALLY REALLY FUCKING LONG! Seriously, this took forever to write… It's over 20 freaking pages, easily the longest chapter. And it will be the longest, no freaking way the epilogue will be nearly this long.

The song I chose is called Don't Think I Don't Think About It, by Darius Rucker. It's a country song, but it is a fantastic song and it's all about regret, and that's what I'm doing with Kyouya in this chapter. I have to admit, this is the very first song I matched with a character… it was instantaneous. All the others actually required some serious thought, but not this one. It's absolutely perfect.

So enough of my rambling! On with the chapter! Thank you everyone for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews so far! There will be an epilogue after this, but then the fic will come to an end! I hope you've enjoyed the ride as much as I have!

(Good god almighty, I just wrote almost a full page of nothing but author's notes… I have got to stop rambling at the beginning of my chapters…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or any of the songs or lyrics used in the creation of this fic; nor do I have an affiliation with any artists.

* * *

Kyouya Ootori could not take his slate-gray eyes off the person he loved most in the world. He still wasn't sure what title to give to the man in front of him… for years, Tamaki had been his best friend… then they had become lovers… now that he had been divorced for a little over a year, that label seemed inadequate, he wanted something more permanent-sounding. He and Tamaki had been together for years, yet Kyouya instinctively rejected the 'boyfriend' label. But the concern over labels was chased from his mind as he silently admired the handsome blonde on the pretext of appraising his outfit.

Tamaki looked nothing short of stunning in his tuxedo. The man still had the same slender figure he'd carried throughout high school, and the perfectly-fitted tux did nothing to hide the boyish physique. The tux was a light periwinkle blue, reminiscent of the Ouran school uniforms, and carrying Kyouya back to his high school days. If he squinted a little, the 30-year-old man in front of him became the 15-year-old boy again. Had it been that many years since Kyouya had first realized he was in love with his best friend?

Tamaki adjusted the yellow rose in his pocket, the shade exactly matching his blonde hair. Glimmering violet eyes met Kyouya's in the mirror. "Kyouya…" he began.

"No. Absolutely not," Kyouya said quickly before the rest of the request could be verbalized.

"But…"

"I said NO, Tamaki."

"But she…"

"I've said no at least a hundred times, and I will keep saying it again until you leave," Kyouya said, now refusing to look at the other man.

"But… why?" Tamaki pleaded.

Kyouya snorted softly, the frown lines on his face deepening as he glared down at the floor. "That's an idiotic question, even for you, Tamaki. I hardly think I'm welcome at my ex-wife's wedding."

_I left out in a cloud of taillights and dust  
Swore I wasn't comin' back  
Said I'd had enough_

Tamaki looked abashed for all of ten seconds before perking right back up. "Haruhi said it was okay though!"

Kyouya just stared at him in obvious disbelief.

"She did! When she invited me to the wedding, she said I could bring a plus one! And when I told her that there was only one person I would ever want to bring, she just smiled and said that she knew, and that it was fine!"

"I'm sure she said that because she didn't want to disappoint or upset you," Kyouya said, glancing away again. "She doesn't really want me there. It would be… hm… awkward might scratch the surface I guess."

"But she SAID…"

Kyouya rubbed his forehead. "Tamaki, Haruhi is your friend. She likes you very much, and she wouldn't want to upset or disappoint you. She knew you'd be upset if she said I wasn't welcome at the wedding, so she said it was fine, knowing that I have the common decency to stay away."

Tamaki finally moved away from the full-length mirror. "You don't really believe that, do you? She loved you. She still wants to be your friend."

"I hurt and betrayed her, and besides, there's a big difference between being able to have a civil conversation and showing up at her wedding." There was just an edge of temper in Kyouya's voice.

"I think you're being a coward," Tamaki said. "You're scared of facing everyone, and so you're refusing to go. It's the same reason you didn't go to Haruhi's birthday party."

"I told you, I had a business meeting that could not be rescheduled," Kyouya said icily. "And besides, it's a good thing I wasn't there since that's when Haruhi and Mori announced their engagement. That would have been nearly as awkward as, hm, me showing up uninvited at their wedding."

"I keep telling you, you're invited!" Tamaki argued.

"No, I am not!" Kyouya almost snapped. "I did not receive an invitation, nor did I expect to receive one. I will send them a gift expressing my congratulations, and perhaps I will arrange to have lunch with Haruhi when she returns from her honeymoon, but I will not go to their wedding and that is final."

Tamaki nodded as though he had expected all of this. "Well, lucky for me, I had a feeling you would say all that."

"Why is that lucky for you?" Kyouya asked cautiously. It wasn't like Tamaki to look so devious and smug.

"Well, it just so happens that I had business to discuss with your charming brother-in-law, Shido. I told him that I'd be at your house as we have an event to attend together…"

"We do not…"

Tamaki held up his hand to stop Kyouya from continuing to talk. "So he and Fuyumi are going to be here any minute. I think you'll listen to your sister more then you'll listen to me."

"What? Tamaki, that's not why…"

Tamaki moved to sit next to Kyouya on the couch. "I know, I get it… you love me, you do listen to me, I know all that… But I think your sister knows you just as well as I do, maybe better, and maybe she'll be able to make you see reason. That's what I'm counting on anyways." And Tamaki smiled that angelic smile and kissed Kyouya before the dark-haired man could react.

Even though the divorce was long finalized, the pair continued to keep their interactions completely private, so it was second nature for them to pull apart hearing someone approach the door, and they appeared merely as two best friends having a chat when a servant opened the door and announced Shido and Fuyumi's arrival. Shido greeted his younger brother-in-law cordially, and Kyouya offered them the use of his office for their business, stating that he and his sister would remain in this room to visit. So the pair walked out while Kyouya's pretty older sister settled herself next to her baby brother.

"So… Kyouya… Tamaki tells me you two are having a little disagreement."

Kyouya didn't respond to his sister's statement, but he turned towards her, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Kyouya…" she said gently, "will you answer a question for me?"

"Possibly," was all he said.

She just smiled at her brother's reluctance to speak. "Now, my dear… I know all about you and Tamaki, so don't worry about that."

Now she provoked a reaction. Kyouya's head jerked up, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"You're not as good at hiding your feelings as you think. Maybe you did fine around our brothers and father since they really didn't see you with Tamaki much, but to me… it was so obvious, just from the way you looked at him… and the way he looked at you. Even when you were teenagers, I knew… So what I never understood was… why on earth did you ever marry Haruhi?"

"Why are you asking me this now?" Kyouya asked, not caring that he was blatantly dodging her question.

"Because I didn't want to ask while you were married for fear that I'd be creating cracks in what looked like a happy marriage. And then after she left, I didn't want to tear open your wounds. Kyouya, I've always just wanted you to be happy. So I want to know why you did what you did."

"You're asking me to explain things I've never tried to talk out with anyone before," Kyouya told her.

"So who better to finally talk to than your loving sister?" Fuyumi teased him gently.

Kyouya stared at her, but she just tucked her feet up underneath her and settled in for a nice long listen. "I don't think you really understand how difficult high school was for me," he said softly.

"Then why don't you tell me?" Fuyumi asked.

Kyouya closed his eyes. Some parts of high school were simply too painful and embarrassing for him to recount, even to Tamaki or his sister.

_Saw you in the rearview standin'  
Fadin' from my life  
But I wasn't turnin' round  
No, not this time_

Spending his time in the shadows of his vibrant best friend had been a blessing really. It had allowed Kyouya to observe without anyone really paying him much attention. But it had given him too much time to reflect. And as he became close with the members of the Host Club and acquired more than one friend, realization had slowly dawned on him that his feelings for Tamaki were not those of friendship any longer.

In the grips of denial, Kyouya had tucked away all his feelings and tried to live his life as normal. But after partaking of some punch at a student event, he began to feel light-headed and not himself. Trusting that no one would notice his absence, he had slipped away to the peace and quiet of Music Room 3.

He wasn't sure how long he'd spent there, dozing and trying to ignore the sick feeling, but he'd been startled to hear someone speak his name and touch his shoulder. He'd been even more shocked that it was Kaoru Hitachiin. He'd tried to ignore the boy, hoping he'd get the message, but Kaoru either didn't pick up on it or didn't care.

"Did you have the punch?" Kaoru asked as he crouched next to Kyouya, still trying to figure out if he was okay.

"Yeah…" Kyouya muttered, a sinking feeling developing in his stomach.

"Oooh, bad luck. Someone spiked that. I figured you of all people would have known that."

Kyouya only snorted. He'd been too busy watching Tamaki all night. Even though he'd made up his mind not to pursue his best friend, he couldn't stop himself from watching, so he'd been careless that night, and he was paying for it.

"Well, I just came here to get my jacket, but since you appear to be using it…"

Kyouya realized that the pillow he was using was actually the boy's jacket. It smelled nice though, and he wasn't really interested in giving it up right now, so he didn't move.

That seemed to alarm Kaoru further. "Look, are you sure you're okay? I could call someone to come pick you up or…"

Later, Kyouya would try to rationalize his behavior. Kaoru made no secret of his sexuality, so Kyouya had no fear of being judged. He was aching for want of Tamaki, and confused about his own sexuality and open to experimenting. The alcohol had lowered his inhibitions enough to make him bold. But in the end, there was no rational reason for kissing Kaoru but he did it anyway (and truth be told, he might have kissed anyone who had been there). And Kaoru didn't pull away. But the surprise and confusion on his face was enough to jar some sense back into Kyouya's addled brain. He was an Ootori, damnit, and he was supposed to be in control.

The thought of his family, specifically his tyrannical father, made him groan. He may have muttered something of his thoughts out loud because Kaoru was gently petting him and hushing him in a reassuring way. The one thing that stood out though was his specific assurance: "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

Reassured, Kyouya let himself sink back into the couch. He hadn't destroyed his life in this one stupid alcohol-fueled moment. At least not yet. He was barely aware of Kaoru slipping away until a glass of water was pressed into his hands and Kaoru was again insisting on calling someone to take his senpai home. But Kyouya had finally shaken the younger boy off, and was finally alone to pray that this was all somehow a bad dream.

Of course, it hadn't been. Although Kaoru never said a word about their shared kiss, Kyouya occasionally caught the redhead staring at him with a thoughtful expression on his face. Meanwhile, Kyouya was now struggling both with his desire for Tamaki and the troubling memories of Kaoru's lips.

Eventually he hadn't been able to resist cornering Kaoru at his house party a couple months later. There was something so appealing about Kaoru's sweetness, and something so safe about the way he promised that no one would ever know about the things that passed between them when they were alone…

Kaoru quickly became almost a rock for Kyouya. As an Ootori, he never liked to show weakness, but somehow when Kaoru saw him at his most vulnerable after being struck (not for the first time) by his father, it wasn't uncomfortable. It was actually nice not to have to hide everything from the world around him, and Kyouya actually began to open up to the possibility of having a real relationship with the younger boy.

And then, beginning what would become a long tradition, Kyouya managed to fuck up everything. And, as part of the same tradition, it had almost everything to do with Tamaki and Kyouya's near-obsession with the beautiful blonde.

As long as Kyouya lived, he would never forget the look on Kaoru's face as he sat on the floor, staring up at him with those huge amber eyes. Kyouya had been shaken, unable to really process what had just happened even as he struggled to deny it. And Kaoru… the look of realization, the look of betrayal… it had been a knife through Kyouya's heart to know that he had been the cause of that pain.

"So why me?" Kaoru finally asked. "You're obviously thinking of someone else."

Kyouya didn't know how to explain it. Yes, he was still desperately in love with his best friend… but Kaoru had been sweet… he'd been wonderful… Kyouya had honestly thought they had a chance… But he didn't really know how to explain that.

"I can't tell him," he said at last, realizing Kaoru was waiting for an answer. "He'll never return my feelings. And I can't lose his friendship. You were… a safe option."

"Is that supposed to flatter me?" Kaoru asked.

Mentally, Kyouya winced. None of this was coming out right. "I was drunk when I kissed you… But…I liked it. I thought maybe… I thought it could work."

"But it's not working," Kaoru pointed out, his voice soft and hurt. "When were you planning on telling me?"

Kyouya didn't answer because he had no answer. He'd known that it would be difficult, but… he really thought he could bottle up his feelings and try to make it work. Obviously he'd been unsuccessful.

"Oh for god's sakes!" Kaoru sighed, exasperated. "Just go tell him how you feel! That way he knows and you're not bottling it up all the time! If you really think Tamaki's going to push you away just for liking guys, you don't know him nearly as well as you think you do!"

Kyouya sat back on his heels, tilting his head to one side as he considered Kaoru's words. Was it possible? And why… why was Kaoru pushing him away from himself, and into Tamaki's arms? "Why do you keep trying to help me so much? I've done nothing but take advantage of you," he said at last. It hurt to admit that, but it was true…

"Well at least you're willing to admit it. Besides, I mean what I said earlier… you're my friend. This is the kind of thing friends do."

And Kyouya could do nothing but hug the younger boy, holding him close, unable to verbalize his feelings at that moment. He didn't deserve to be in this relationship.

_But don't think I don't think about it  
Don't think I don't have regrets  
Don't think it don't get to me  
Between the work and the hurt and the whiskey_

Taking Kaoru's words to heart, Kyouya resolved to seek out Tamaki. But he simply didn't know what to say. The most important conversation he would ever have in his life, and his words were failing him. Tamaki, in his usual oblivious way, didn't seem to notice. But it turned out that for once, Kyouya didn't know his best friend as well as he thought he did.

One afternoon, about a week after the conversation with Kaoru, the rest of the Host Club had left and Kyouya was sitting by the window, tapping away on his laptop. Everyone else had gone home, or so he thought, so when a hand rested on his shoulder, he actually leapt to his feet in alarm. He spun around, and was instantly arrested by those beautiful violet eyes.

"Tamaki! I thought you'd gone home!" he managed to gasp.

"Well, I'd planned on it… But… I wanted to talk to you," Tamaki said, his head tilting endearingly to one side.

"Okay, what about?" Kyouya asked.

"Well… you haven't seemed yourself lately… I don't really know how to explain it," Tamaki said softly, shuffling his feet.

Kyouya gulped. Tamaki was being more astute than he'd expected.

"Anyways, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay …" Tamaki shrugged and started to leave, but Kyouya couldn't let him now.

Kyouya grabbed his friend's arm, spinning him around and pinning him to the wall. "It's things like that… when you're being so sweet… that make me realize why I love you," he said softly, kissing Tamaki quickly, too quickly for the boy to respond in case he was met with rejection. The stunned expression on Tamaki's face snapped him back to reality and he backed off instantly, grabbing for his things and stammering that he hoped their friendship would not change. And for the second time in just a few minutes, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Kyouya, wait! Wait, you can't just walk off like that! This… this changes everything!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"It doesn't have to," Kyouya said bravely. "I've kept it bottled up this long, the only reason I told you now is because Kaoru told me to…"

"But it does change everything! I thought… I thought it was just me!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Wait, what does Kaoru have to do with anything?"

Kyouya thought his brain might have broken completely. "What did you say?" he finally asked.

"I asked what Kaoru had to do with…"

"Before that!" Kyouya exclaimed. Honestly, why would he want to talk about Kaoru right now?

"Oh… I said I thought it was just me having feelings for you. I didn't realize it was mutual."

Kyouya thought his jaw might unhinge completely. After all this time…Tamaki shared his feelings? It didn't seem possible. This wasn't the sort of thing that happened to Kyouya.

Tamaki closed the distance between them, gently pushing Kyouya's mouth closed before pressing his lips to Kyouya's, their first real kiss. Kyouya could scarcely even enjoy it as his brain struggled to catch up with all the events of the last few minutes.

"Anyways, my ride is here! Call me later, okay?" Tamaki said happily. And then he was gone.

Kyouya stood there for several minutes, his fingertips pressed to his lips where he could still taste Tamaki's lips… This was just like Tamaki… unable to take anything seriously… And yet…Kyouya could not stop himself from smiling, for he would never love Tamaki half as much if that changed. It was part of the boy's charm.

But even as he and Tamaki began to take advantage of their newfound mutual attraction, he couldn't quite get over his guilt over Kaoru. The boy had been genuinely hurt, and it was thanks to him that Kyouya and Tamaki were actually together. So he started trying to make things up to the younger boy in his own way, leaving him little gifts here and there. It took a while for the boy to put two and two together, but one afternoon, he cornered Kyouya and told him to stop leaving the presents.

"It's an apology… And a thank you," Kyouya told him.

When Kaoru tilted his head, he looked like an inquisitive puppy. Not as adorable as Tamaki, but it was still very sweet. "Thanking me? For what?"

Kyouya paused for a moment. He wasn't quite ready to explain to Kaoru that he and Tamaki were finally together… But he had another excuse ready. "For being my friend, I suppose."

Kaoru's smile seemed to light up the room. And Kyouya did his best to maintain a comfortable rapport with the other boy, though he would nearly ruin it when he asked Haruhi out…

As teenagers, he and Tamaki had struggled with the burden of keeping their secret, and it became too much for them both to handle. By mutual consent, they agreed to break up, at least for the time being. And not long after that, Kyouya's father approached him with an alarming demand. There was going to be a very large company dinner, and his father wanted his youngest son to be sure to bring a date.

Kyouya had struggled with that. Sure, it made sense for him to ask a girl, any girl at Ouran… But there was a problem… Simply put, it was nearly impossible for any member of the Host Club to have a proper girlfriend. Based on the nature of their club, showing favoritism to any girl could be devastating to the club's profits… And besides, the simpering girls were hardly displaying attractive behaviors. No, Kyouya was either going to have to find a girl who was the daughter of a family friend, which would be rather dangerous, or he'd have to go to Haruhi. And that posed a special problem… the girl was sweet and wonderful and smart, but she had no understanding of social graces, and she would be sure to give away that she was only Kyouya's date for the night. In order for this to work…Kyouya would need to have a longer relationship with his pretty fellow Host.

Being Kyouya, he wasted no time, casually asking the girl if she's like to go to dinner with him sometime. She had accepted, but the dazed expression on her face as she walked away indicated that she was more than a little surprised by her senpai's question.

Usually Kyouya was the puppet master, pulling all the strings and controlling all the variables, but somehow he didn't anticipate being confronted by Kaoru later in the day.

"What are you doing with her?"

Kyouya hadn't bothered looking up from his notebooks. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean," he replied.

"Yes you do… What are you doing with Haruhi? Why have you asked her out?"

"I'm very fond of her, and if no one else is going to ask her out, I'm going to try to date her," Kyouya replied. No point in explaining that he was simply trying to follow his father's wishes and have a date to the upcoming dinner. If this was going to look real, only he needed to know the truth.

Kaoru shook his head, disbelief etched on his face. "Whatever, man… Just… don't break her heart, okay?"

"Of course not," Kyouya replied. He had no intention of doing any such thing. They would go on a few dates, she would be on his arm at a fancy dinner, then he would let her down gently and they would go their separate ways. It couldn't be easier.

Except it was never that easy.

_Don't think I don't wonder 'bout  
Coulda been, shoulda been all worked out  
I know what I felt, and I know what I said  
But don't think I don't think about it_

Haruhi was a hit with his family. She was sweet and intelligent, and Kyouya's father was obviously relieved to see his son spending time with a bright young woman. And the very next day, Kyouya was summoned to his father's study.

"Miss Fujioka is a remarkable young woman," the family patriarch said without preamble.

"Yes Sir, she is," Kyouya agreed.

"I'm pleased that you've attached yourself to a girl like that, even if she isn't one of us," his father continued.

Kyouya said nothing. He almost wished his father was more insistent that he marry another blue-blood.

"I thought she was a remarkable woman from the moment I met her," his father was saying. "I'm relieved that you got to her before the Suoh boy. I think she'd make the perfect wife for you."

Kyouya's head jerked up. "What?"

"You are going to marry her, aren't you? Or did you have another woman in mind that I'm not aware of?" Mr. Ootori asked.

Kyouya gulped. This was getting more intense than he'd bargained for. "I wasn't aware that a simple dinner invitation…"

"Now, now, you're much too modest," his father said with an edge of false cheer in his voice. "I know you and Miss Fujioka have spent quite a bit of time together over the last few weeks. You even introduced her as your girlfriend, and she told Akito that you two had been dating for over a month."

Kyouya ground his teeth. Damn his brother… Of course he'd be questioning Haruhi. And now he was getting trapped in his own lies. The ruse of making everyone think Haruhi was really his girlfriend had worked… much too well.

"We'll see how things work out, Sir," Kyouya said at last. When his father didn't say anything, Kyouya rose and left the room. He managed to avoid his siblings and made it to his room unimpeded, where he promptly collapsed on his bed, one hand pressed to his forehead. He could feel a headache coming on, and this one wouldn't be easily cured.

Over the next few weeks, he and Haruhi continued to date… if you could call it that. They went out to eat together a few times, but most of their interactions happened in school as they always did. The only thing that really changed was that she would do her homework while sitting next to him instead of sitting by herself or with the twins. Sometimes she would lean against him while reading. It was actually pleasant… not objectionable at all. Kyouya thought he might be able to get used to it. And they certainly weren't touchy-feely, which Kyouya was eternally grateful for. Haruhi would occasionally give him a peck on the lips when they said goodbye, and he would sometimes put his arm around her when they sat next to each other on a couch, but that was really the extent of it.

And gradually Kyouya began to think that things could work between them. She wasn't demanding… not sexually, and not in any way. She had her own ambitions and a career plan. He did like her in a platonic way, and she was very pleasant to be around. It was certainly better than being forced into marriage with some vapid society brat.

So with his father's demands on one side, and his own weakening resolve on the other, Kyouya finally told his father he would propose to Haruhi at the end of the school year. His relieved and joyful father bought the ring, and Kyouya presented it to her shortly before his graduation ceremony. And again, Kaoru appeared like Kyouya's own external conscience.

"Are you sure about this?" the voice said behind him.

Kyouya didn't have to turn to see who it was, or ask what he was talking about. Of course Haruhi would have told the twins first, they were her best friends. "I am."

"Remember when I said that you better not break her heart? I meant it. Don't mess this up," Kaoru had said, his voice low with urgency.

Now Kyouya actually turned to face him. "Don't worry, Kaoru. Everything has been worked out." Kyouya had no intention of breaking Haruhi's heart. He really thought it would work. But those words would come back to haunt him just as he was sure they echoed in Kaoru's head as his divorce was finalized over a decade later.

_When we make choices, we gotta live with them  
Heard ya found a real good man, and ya married him  
I wonder sometimes if I cross your mind  
Where would we be today  
If I never drove that car away?_

Kyouya snapped out of his reverie and managed to focus on his sister at last. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I didn't intend to marry her, not at first… But… you know how Father is… God, Fuyumi, I was barely eighteen… I was stupid, I was scared of being outed… I thought it would work."

"Why? Why did you think it would work?" she pressed him gently.

"Because she didn't ask me for anything I wasn't willing to give. She was so busy with her school, I barely even saw her during the first half of our marriage. When I asked her to marry me, I thought things were over between me and Tamaki. I didn't intend to…"

"To rekindle it?" she suggested gently.

Kyouya lifted one shoulder and lowered it again, accepting the phrase. "I don't know if that helps… But I never intended to cheat on her when I proposed. I thought… I thought Tamaki would eventually get married too, and things would just be normal."

"Be honest with me though… Did you really try to make the marriage work?" Fuyumi asked. "How long did you last after you married her before you started cheating?"

Kyouya sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I made it a little over a year."

"What happened?"

Kyouya just shook his head. "The same thing that happened every other time… I couldn't stay away from him."

Tamaki was like a drug to him. Drinking in those violet eyes, running his hands through that soft blonde hair, tasting those soft lips… It was better than even the finest wine, more potent than any combination of drugs in existence, Kyouya was sure of it. It was gloriously intoxicating, and it was something he'd never felt around anyone else. Normally Kyouya could be rational, could make logical decisions. Marrying Haruhi had been logical. Staying with her would have been logical. But seeing Tamaki seemed to drive every rational thought from his head. And he just couldn't give that up.

He'd invited Tamaki over that first time just to revive their friendship. He had neglected his best friend while he and Haruhi were dating, and during that first year of marriage. Kyouya had been feeling content at the time, happy and secure. His marriage was going well. And he thought he'd be able to handle being around Tamaki again like he used to.

How very wrong he'd been.

Seeing the other young man… everything had come rushing back. Every fantasy, every desire, every stolen kiss during the brief time they were dating, every dream… And Kyouya had reached for the wine, hoping to quell those memories. Which had backfired, badly. Kyouya should have remembered how he behaved when he was even mildly intoxicated. That's how things had started off with Kaoru, and being alone with Tamaki was a far bigger temptation.

Kyouya had never imagined, not even in his wildest dreams, that Tamaki would ever be the mature one… yet it had been Tamaki that had put the brakes on everything and left the house, leaving Kyouya feeling empty and lost… Just as he was rediscovering his desperate attraction for his best friend… But Tamaki was right, Kyouya was a married man. It wasn't like before, everything had changed. And when Kyouya didn't hear from Tamaki for a while, he assumed the blonde was angry with him for even thinking of betraying Haruhi. Which was why it was such a shock when a servant announced that Tamaki was waiting for him.

Seeing him… it was indescribable. All thoughts of Haruhi fled Kyouya's mind as he stared. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought… I thought you were angry with me."

"I wasn't angry," Tamaki said, chewing on his lower lip. "I just… wanted to avoid temptation. You're married, Kyouya. We can't go back to the way things were."

He was right, of course he was right… "But what if we could?"

But Tamaki was already shaking his head. "And I'm here because your WIFE is worried about you and she seems to think I'm the only person who can cheer you up."

Kyouya had to chuckle at the irony. It was just like Haruhi though, just like her to be so concerned, yet so oblivious. Really, it barely felt like he was married. She studied all the time… She was always out doing schoolwork or something… He didn't blame her, didn't hold a grudge… Really, he didn't mind at all. But it did leave him way too much time for thinking… for remembering… for fantasizing.

"Does… Does Haruhi know? About us?"

Kyouya tried to recall the thread of the conversation, but then decided it didn't matter and shook his head. "She has no idea that we ever dated. She doesn't even know… about my preference."

"Why haven't you told her?"

How do you tell your wife that you're in love with your best friend? That you only married her because it was convenient, because your father pressured you into it? Why even have that painful conversation when things like that can be tucked away, hidden, ignored, forgotten? "Why bother? I can keep it hidden, and it would probably just upset her."

"She doesn't mind about Kaoru."

Kyouya's stomach clenched. The guilt over that had faded with time, but never quite vanished completely. "She's not married to Kaoru."

"Excellent point," Tamaki admitted, licking his lips.

They stared at each other. It was too dangerous to act on their attraction, but it simply couldn't be ignored. Tamaki was fidgeting, and Kyouya couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Look, can you tell Haruhi I did stop by? I don't want her to think I skipped out…" Tamaki was saying as he tried to leave. And Kyouya realized that he couldn't do it, he couldn't let this man leave. Not again.

"Please don't leave…" he whispered as he kissed Tamaki. He said it so softly, he almost wasn't sure he'd spoken out loud until he saw Tamaki swallow, staring at him with such obvious desire. And then Tamaki was in his arms and they were kissing and the world felt right at last.

Considering the close friendship that Tamaki and Haruhi had enjoyed for so long, Kyouya really should have anticipated that Tamaki wouldn't want to go behind Haruhi's back with their newly rekindled desires, but somehow that little detail manage to slip his mind. But when Tamaki insisted that they not betray Haruhi… Well, Kyouya wasn't proud of it, but he would have promised anything in the world to the blonde lying next to him at that moment to get him to stay.

But when it came to actually TELLING Haruhi… words failed him. He hadn't felt this way since he'd first tried to get up the nerve to confess his feelings to Tamaki. And so he'd never said anything. It was such an impossible conversation to have… And when Tamaki asked if he'd told her… Well, damnit, he'd lied. He had lied and that moment, that moment above all others, was where he had well and truly screwed up everything.

_But don't think I don't think about it  
Don't think I don't have regrets  
Don't think it don't get to me  
Between the work and the hurt and the whiskey_

` It hadn't really felt like betrayal after a while… Yes, Kyouya had definitely been hit with guilt after he and Tamaki first had sex… But it was surprisingly easy to get over. He simply wasn't attracted to Haruhi like that, and she'd never insisted on sex… Okay, other than that one time they'd both had too much to drink at a party and she'd been all over him on the drive home, but that was one time. And that night had been enjoyable, even if Kyouya had been thinking of Tamaki the entire time…

In Kyouya's mind, he was providing Haruhi with everything she needed. He paid for all her schooling, he provided her with a home and a place to study, he was there if she wanted to chat… But she was so busy, he barely saw her. So he felt no guilt when Tamaki started coming over more and more often. Haruhi actually seemed relieved that he wasn't spending all his evenings alone with his work. In a strange way, Tamaki was giving her peace of mind.

So Kyouya was happy and content for a while. It felt like he had everything in the world. His life was going perfectly. It seemed like nothing could ruin it. And perhaps it was this complacency that was his ultimate downfall.

Kyouya hadn't expected anything to change after Haruhi graduated from law school and found a job. He may have vaguely noticed that she was around more, but she was so quiet and she never complained about him being unavailable…

So how was it that Tamaki had noticed that something was wrong? And why didn't Kyouya take him seriously? Maybe because acknowledging that there was a problem would have meant that something would have had to change… and Kyouya hadn't wanted anything to change.

Even that day… Nothing had seemed unusual about that day… Haruhi had talked about a getaway, but Kyouya had known that both of them were too busy. He thought about reassuring her that he'd take her somewhere nice after her big case was over, but had decided against it… He hadn't wanted to get her hopes up in case plans fell through later. But she hadn't been happy about it, that much was obvious when she'd stormed out of the dining room. Kyouya had thought about going after her, but then decided against it. He assumed she just needed some time to cool off.

And then Tamaki had shown up, and Haruhi flew from his mind. It was actually a little disturbing how easily he could forget about his own wife… but she was such a constant thing, he'd never anticipated that there would be a day when she just wasn't there…

But the next morning, she had seen him and Tamaki together. And Kyouya had been horrified to see his secrets out in the open, but he was equally shocked to see the obvious signs that she had stayed out all night. And he couldn't help but lash out at her and the obvious infidelity she had just committed, even though a voice in his head was screaming that he was being a despicable hypocrite. But he'd still felt the sting of betrayal and was compelled to let her know.

Only when Haruhi threw her wedding ring at him and stormed out did Kyouya finally start to calm down and think rationally. Of course, it took Tamaki's voice of reason to calm him down… which was a scary thought, if Kyouya really dwelt on it.

"You ought to go apologize to her," Tamaki said, rising to his feet and removing the pajamas he'd been wearing to put on his clothes.

"I will do no such thing," Kyouya said, still seething.

"Why not? Because then you'd have to admit you were wrong?" Tamaki asked.

And even though Kyouya scowled at his friend's words, he knew that Tamaki was exactly right. He was angry because she's obviously cheated on him, but he'd been cheating on her for… years. He had no right to be angry with her.

"Because you were wrong," Tamaki continued, still giving voice to all those secret thoughts that Kyouya tried to keep locked up in the back of his head where no one could find them. "You lied to her. And you lied to me. But I'm more worried about how you lied to her. Why would you do that?"

Kyouya sighed. It all went back to that, didn't it? He had thought he could repress his desire for Tamaki and live a normal married life. He had thought he could keep his secrets from the outside world (and from his judgmental family) forever. He had failed… horribly. And he had no one to blame but himself. "You wouldn't understand."

Tamaki just sighed, rubbing his eyes and looking like he couldn't believe another human being could be so dense… which was funny since that had often been how Kyouya had felt about Tamaki. "Go talk to her. Now. Don't let her leave angry like this."

Kyouya wanted to protest. He didn't know what he could possibly say that would soothe the wounds he'd made, that could stop her from storming out. But Tamaki was right… it felt so wrong to just let her leave without a word. So he made the trek down the hallway, to a room he'd almost never entered.

Haruhi was standing in her room, packing a small suitcase with both work clothes and casual clothes. She was slightly pale and her eyes were dry, but her hands were shaking. Kyouya licked his dry lips, wondering what he could possibly say. "Haruhi, I really don't think you've thought this through. Where are you going to go?" he asked at last. The words felt idiotic the moment he said them. They didn't convey any of the things he actually wanted to say.

"I think I'll have a place soon," Haruhi said, her voice too steady, like she was forcing it to stay that way. She turned to face him and those brown eyes arrested him in a way they never had before. "Kyouya, let's not… let this ruin our friendship. If that's still possible…"

The words his Kyouya like a punch to the gut. After all this… Oh, she was certainly angry and upset, and maybe she'd be furious later once it all sunk in… but she wasn't screaming, wasn't pitching a fit. She just… wanted to leave. And Kyouya certainly couldn't blame her. Kyouya was angry, but not at her… he was angry with himself, for letting this happen. "Go then. We'll talk later after we've both calmed down."

Haruhi nodded. "That sounds good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make a phone call."

And so he'd left her there, and although he heard her leave later, he didn't try to stop her. Nor did he try to contact her afterwards. It had come as no surprise when he received a phone call from one of the family lawyers informing him that he'd been served with divorce papers. It had come as even less of a surprise when his father called.

"What is going on in your house?" his father's furious voice demanded over the phone.

Kyouya frowned. Part of him wanted to sarcastically request that his father be more specific, but he couldn't bring himself to try that. "Nothing that concerns you, Sir," was all he said.

"Your wife just served you with divorce papers and I want to know why!"

"We have decided by mutual consent that we do not wish to remain married. That is all you need to know." Kyouya was gambling now, having not actually read the divorce papers yet, but he didn't think Haruhi would be cruel enough to explain exactly why they were separating.

"She cites irreconcilable differences," his father practically exploded, and giving Kyouya confirmation of his suspicions. "You've been married for ten years! Now tell me what really happened and why she's throwing a damn temper tantrum!"

"Nothing happened, we've just been growing apart. And we decided it's not fair to either of us to stay married."

"Who gave you the right to make that decision?" his father demanded. "You know as well as I do that a divorce will end up in the papers! Why couldn't you settle this like every other family does, behind closed doors and away from the press?"

"We're not exactly inviting the press into the house to witness the divorce," Kyouya pointed out angrily. "Everything will be settled quickly and quietly, and soon everyone will forget about it."

"No one will forget about something like this! People like us don't just get divorced! It has to be something really scandalous! The press will be digging around looking for something!"

"They won't find anything," Kyouya replied. And he was sure they wouldn't. After all, he and Tamaki had kept their relationship secret for years... and Haruhi had nothing to hide.

His father had hung up the phone in a huff, and Kyouya had gone about his business, contacting his lawyer and outlining his own terms in the divorce. He was a little surprised that Haruhi hadn't asked for any sort of settlement, but it took no soul-searching at all before he responded with his own generous settlement. It may not make up for the heartache he'd caused her, but this way... maybe she wouldn't think so poorly of him… maybe she would remember the good times they did have.

The first week after she left was hell. Tamaki wasn't speaking to him, Haruhi wasn't speaking to him... In fact, Kyouya didn't speak to anyone outside of work-related affairs for the entire week.

The second week was only a little better. Tamaki finally sent him a text, only to say that he had spoken to Haruhi and she was still angry and upset, but they had at least had a nice talk. Kyouya was grateful that at least one friendship hadn't suffered too badly. He had responded to say as much. He didn't ask Tamaki to come over, and Tamaki didn't ask if he could.

At the end of the second week, he received a text from Kaoru that simply read, "Why?" Kyouya had stared down at the phone for nearly half an hour before he could decide what to reply back.

"Because I'm an idiot. Because I thought I would never get caught. Because I love Tamaki too much for my own good. Take your pick."

There was silence for a while, then his phone lit up again. "Wanna talk about it?"

Kyouya hesitated. Part of him... for some reason... did want to talk to a friendly person. But part of him... part of him was scared to talk, scared that he would drive away the only person that had been friendly towards him since Haruhi had walked out.

He must have hesitated too long, because the phone was ringing in his hand. "Hello?" he said cautiously.

"I saw Haruhi the other night. She and Mori had dinner with me and Hikaru," Kaoru said without preamble.

Kyouya blinked. He hadn't checked up on Haruhi, so this was the first he'd heard that she'd reconnected with Mori. "Is that so?" was all he said.

"Yeah." Kaoru paused, trying to choose his words most likely. "She seems to be moving on."

"Good," Kyouya said, speaking honestly. He hadn't expected her to pine for him.

Kaoru didn't speak, though a faint noise indicated that he was tapping his fingers against a desk or a table. Finally, "Aren't you upset?"

"It doesn't matter if I'm upset or not. She had every reason to leave."

Kaoru sighed. "You know that's not true... You're allowed to be upset. Be mad at her for cheating, be upset with yourself for what you did to her, something!"

"I was... hurt... that she cheated on me... but given the circumstances, I think it was justified."

"Do you even miss her?"

"A bit..." Kyouya admitted. "It is... strange... for the house to be so empty. But... I think she did the right thing. This marriage wasn't right."

Both men were silent for a minute, then Kaoru sighed. "Come on, Kyouya... Talk to me. What happened?"

Kyouya didn't know what it was about Kaoru, but it was so easy to confide in the redhead. He found himself pouring out everything, how he and Tamaki had been together for a little while in high school, the break-up, the deception at the dinner party, the pressure to marry Haruhi… Then he gritted his teeth and told him about reconnecting with Tamaki, how he had lied to both of them, and how Haruhi had finally uncovered the truth. "And I'm a complete jerk, and I don't deserve forgiveness from either of them," he finished at last.

Kaoru had been carefully silent the entire time, and now he managed a low whistle. "Boy, Kyouya, when you get in trouble… you don't mess around."

Kyouya managed a dry chuckle. "No, I suppose I don't."

"Well…" Kaoru began, then hesitated. "Hm. Do you mind if I call you back later? I want to think about all this before I give you advice."

Kyouya blinked. "It's not necessary for you to give me advice. It's my mess, I should be figuring it out on my own."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Kaoru asked, and Kyouya could almost see the grin on his face.

"Thank you…" Kyouya said finally. "For listening if nothing else."

"No problem. I'll call you back in a couple hours, okay?"

"Sure." And as he hung up the phone, Kyouya felt like a weight had lifted off his shoulders. He didn't really believe that Kaoru could help him, but it was nice that someone cared enough to call and listen to his side of the story.

_Don't think I don't wonder 'bout  
Coulda been, shoulda been all worked out  
I know what I felt, and I know what I said  
But don't think I don't think about it  
Don't think I don't think about it_

As promised, Kaoru called a couple hours later. "Okay, so first, I think you should wait for Haruhi to contact you. I know you probably want to talk to her and try to explain yourself and start earning her forgiveness, but trust me on this… You have got to let her make the first move. Right now she's trying to rebuild her life, she's seeing if things will work with Mori… You need to let her be while she does all this."

Kyouya actually smiled. "She's dating Mori?"

Kaoru laughed. "Dude, she went and moved in with him!"

"Well…" Kyouya shook his head. "She did always have an attraction towards him. He'll be good for her, I suspect."

"I think so too. They're a good couple," Kaoru said. "Anyways, I have an idea about Tamaki. You want to come grab a cup of coffee with me? Like right now?"

"That would be acceptable," Kyouya agreed.

Kyouya arrived at the coffee shop a few minutes later, and spotted Kaoru sitting at a table by the window, two drinks already in front of him. Kyouya took his seat across from the young man, whose amber eyes raked over him appraisingly.

"Dude, you look awful. Are you sleeping?" Kaoru asked.

Kyouya shrugged. "Often enough."

Kaoru shook his head. The pair chatted for a few minutes about Kyouya's work and Kaoru's latest trip to Europe while they sipped their drinks. Then Kaoru stood up.

"I'll give you a ride back to your place. We'll talk in the car… more private, you know."

Kyouya nodded in understanding, though he was beginning to wonder why Kaoru had insisted they meet in public anyways. As they exited the store, Kyouya's jaw dropped. None other than Tamaki Suoh was walking up to the coffee shop, utterly engrossed in his phone and not noticing his approach. As the blonde looked up and saw Kyouya and Kaoru, the redhead grabbed Tamaki's arm and practically threw him into the limo. Then he glanced at Kyouya.

"You too! In!"

Kyouya followed, and Kaoru climbed in after him, quickly directing his driver to take a leisurely route to Kyouya's estate and then cutting him off so that the three could converse privately.

"Kaoru, what the hell?" Tamaki demanded indignantly. "I thought you wanted to meet for coffee, not an intervention!"

"Sorry," the redhead said, not sounding sorry at all. "But I thought it was necessary."

"I should have known better than to trust one of you devils, but I always thought you were at least a little more trustworthy than your brother," Tamaki griped.

While they bickered, Kyouya took the opportunity to study his lover. The blonde was a bit disheveled and tired-looking. He kept shooting glances at Kyouya, but didn't actually acknowledge him. He didn't seem angry though, just hurt. Kyouya exhaled in relief. He could deal with hurt.

"Anyways, the reason I did this was because you two need to work things out. Tamaki, right or wrong, Kyouya did every stupid thing he did for you. I'm not saying he doesn't deserve some abuse, but cutting him out of your life won't help anyone. And Kyouya… I don't even know where to start with you," Kaoru admitted with a sigh.

Kyouya reached over and grabbed Tamaki's hand. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry I lied to Haruhi… I'm not asking you to forgive me now, but…. I won't be able to handle it if you leave me now." He gazed straight into those deep violet orbs, willing the blonde to melt.

And he did. Tamaki's fingers curled around Kyouya's hand. "I'm still furious with you, but I'll let you work out how to make it up to me," he said, leaning in to give Kyouya a quick peck on the lips. Then he turned to Kaoru. "How did you wind up playing mediator anyways?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I guess because I was the only one who bothered to find out how Kyouya was doing through all this."

Just as they pulled up at the Ootori estate, Kaoru's phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah, hi Hikaru. No, I didn't forget about the photo shoot tonight. It's not for three hours. I'll be home way before then. Nothing important, don't worry about it. No, I'm not out with anyone, jeeze! I would have told you! Yes, I'll be home soon, relax! K, bye!" He hung up, shaking his head. "I think Hikaru would be upset if he found out I did this, so let's keep this between us, yeah?"

Tamaki and Kyouya agreed, and Tamaki decided to stay at Kyouya's for a while, so Kaoru headed off and the duo headed inside so Kyouya could begin the slow process of making things right with his lover.

That rift successfully repaired, Kyouya turned his attention back to Haruhi. He was taking Kaoru's advice to let her contact him first, but it was hard to resist the temptation to at least send her a text. But finally a text arrived, asking about the settlement. It took all of Kyouya's control to reply calmly that she could call at her convenience. And he'd nearly dropped the phone when it rang almost immediately.

The conversation was civil, and free of drama. Kyouya might even venture to call it productive, both in finalizing the settlement, and in perhaps beginning to repair the significant damage their friendship had been dealt. Until Haruhi dropped the bombshell about his brother's harassing phone calls.

Cold fury settled deep in the pit of Kyouya' stomach. He may not have loved Haruhi the way a husband is supposed to love his wife, but he was still very fond of the girl. So hearing that his brother had insinuated such cruel things about her, and threatened her job… it was intolerable, and would be dealt with in true Ootori fashion.

Sure enough, after a single day of collecting some blackmail information on his brother and choosing some choice threats, Kyouya managed to convince his younger brother that the divorce, which had been finalized mere hours before, was mutual and that Haruhi was to be left alone on pain of dealing with Kyouya again. Akito was outmatched by his younger brother, and he would be leaving Haruhi alone.

The months after that had been pleasant as Kyouya and Tamaki's relationship had flourished. Kyouya was pleased that Haurhi's relationship with Mori was going well, and the former spouses exchanged friendly text messages at least once a week, and even enjoyed a pleasant lunch together before Haruhi announced her engagement. Kyouya was actually rather glad he'd missed that event though.

And then Tamaki had received his invitation to the wedding and begged Kyouya to attend as well, which led to Fuyumi sitting in his house and listening to him explain things to her. Kyouya was drained and no longer prepared to battle his tenacious older sister.

"Kyouya, you ought to go. You were an important part of Haruhi's life for so long! And she clearly doesn't hold anything against you… or at least doesn't hold much against you. You've had several friendly interactions since you split up, and she even told Tamaki to bring you along."

"I'm sure she only said it to be polite. I don't want to ruin her special day," Kyouya argued.

Fuyumi gazed at her brother, then smiled. "I think you would ruin it more by not attending."

"How so?"

"She might think you don't approve of her remarrying, for one thing."

Kyouya hated to admit it… but his sister had an excellent point.

_But don't think I don't think about it  
Don't think I don't have regrets  
Don't think you don't get to me  
Between the work and the hurt and whiskey_

And so, in spite of all his protestations, Kyouya found himself wearing his usual black tuxedo that he often wore at dinner parties, and sitting next to Tamaki in the back seat of the blonde's limo. Tamaki was bouncing on the seat in excitement and Kyouya finally had to grab the other man's hands and hold him in place.

Eventually they arrived and Tamaki cheerfully handed over the gilded invitation to the man at the entrance. Kyouya knew he was attracting some stares, but he ignored them, and he was relieved that Tamaki had the good sense to cease all PDA and also to ignore the stares as well.

The ceremony had already started, so both men stayed in the back, well behind the seats. Since no one was looking at them, Tamaki grabbed Kyouya's hand. "Isn't she beautiful? I think she looks prettier now than when she married you," he whispered in Kyouya's ear.

Kyouya brushed irritably at his ear where Tamaki's breath had tickled it. "Are you sure you aren't just saying that because you were jealous of her?"

Tamaki rolled his eyes and pulled on Kyouya's arm so that the dark-haired man could actually see the bridal party.

Haruhi and Mori were standing at the altar together. Mori was wearing a white tuxedo, and Honey was standing next to him as his best man. Haruhi's single bridesmaid was Arisa in a lovely pink gown. Kagura and Momiji were the flower girl and ring bearer respectively, both standing still and solemn with their parents. But it was Haruhi who really caught Kyouya's attention.

When they had been married, Kyouya's father had spared no expense with the wedding. Everything had been lavish and opulent, with precious metals and jewels and silk flowers everywhere. In Kyouya's opinion, the whole thing had been tacky. And Haruhi's dress had been the tackiest thing there, with puffy sleeves, yards and yards of material forming the skirt that nearly tripped the poor girl as she walked, and an abundance of pearls and other gems. She had never once complained, but Kyouya was sure she hated it as much as he did.

The dress that Haruhi wore now suited her much better, and Kyouya was sure that the Hitachiin family had designed it. It was strapless and form-fitting with a small train, and a ribbon around the waist. It was simple and elegant and she had never looked so beautiful. Haruhi and Mori kissed and then the crowd began to move to congratulate the happy couple. Tamaki started to move as well, but stopped when he realized that Kyouya was not following.

"Aren't you coming to the receiving line?" Tamaki asked.

"In a few minutes… once there are fewer guests…" Kyouya muttered vaguely. Then he froze as two pairs of hands grabbed his elbows.

"We wondered if you'd show your face here," Hikaru said, his face carefully devoid of negative emotions.

"I just won two hundred bucks since you showed up. I get an even five hundred if you go congratulate the newlyweds," Kaoru said, a genuine smile on his face.

"Does Haruhi know about this little bet?" Kyouya asked.

"Of course not. You know what she would say," Kaoru said.

The twins looked at each other and chorused, "Damn rich people," in a passable imitation of Haruhi. Kyouya couldn't help but smile.

"You guys have no respect for how much work I put in getting him to come here!" Tamaki whined. "It took hours of persuasion!"

"Persuasion?" Hikaru asked, just an edge of perversion in his tone.

"More like begging and puppy-dog eyes," Kaoru snorted.

"And it wasn't even effective," Kyouya said coolly. "My sister was the one who finally persuaded me to attend. She indicated that it would likely hurt Haruhi's feelings because my absence could be mistaken for disapproval of her new marriage rather than an adherence to social decorum. As I heartily approve of her marriage, I thought it prudent to attend rather than worry about breaching protocol."

"You know, you become more pompous when you're nervous, have you ever noticed that?" Kaoru asked, his tone mock-casual.

Kyouya frowned, but the crowd around the new couple had thinned out and the twins and Tamaki were forcing him in that direction. Honey greeted them first, surprise obvious on his youthful face.

"Kyouya! I didn't expect to see you here, but I'm glad you decided to attend! You remember my wife?"

"Ah, Arisa, a pleasure to see you again," Kyouya said smoothly, shaking the woman's hand. Arisa smiled, clearly enchanted by his debonair mannerisms. The two children stared wide-eyed at the dark-haired man.

Haruhi was engaged in talking to another guest and hadn't noticed his approach. Mori saw him though, and he held out his hand at once. "Kyouya. Good to see you."

"And you as well, Mori. Congratulations," Kyouya said, shaking the taller man's hand. "I trust you will treat her better than I ever did."

That actually got a smile from the normally stoic man. "I intend to," he replied, with surprisingly no judgment in his voice as he greeted Tamaki and thanked the twins for their help in planning the wedding.

Haruhi turned at last, and Kyouya's breath caught in his throat. She looked so beautiful and happy, and for a moment he thought that everything he'd put her through might be worth it if she would look this happy for the rest of her life. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Kyouya…" she breathed. "You actually came."

"Yes," he said. "I… hadn't intended to… but… I wanted you to know… that I am so very happy for you." He held out his hand towards her. "Congratulations, I hope you two have a wonderful life together."

Tears formed in Haruhi's huge brown eyes and she ignored his hand completely as she threw herself into his arms.

"Thank you…" she whispered in his ear, and he could feel the first traces of her tears brushing his cheek.

Slowly his arms folded around her, holding her for the first time in… in a very long time. He looked up to see that Mori, Honey, and Kaoru were smiling while Hikaru and Tamaki just looked confused. Kyouya couldn't help but smile as well. For the first time in a long time… Kyouya allowed himself to think that maybe… just maybe… everything was going to be just fine for the Host Club.

_Don't think I don't wonder 'bout  
Coulda been, shoulda been all worked out  
I know what I felt, and I know what I said  
But don't think I don't think about it_

* * *

A/N: Good god almighty, that was the longest chapter of anything I've ever written in the history of EVER! May possibly be longer than any TWO chapters I've ever written for anything ever…. Scary… I hope it was worth the wait! Next is the epilogue! I will have it up before the month is over! I'm gonna go crawl in a cocoon and sleep off this writing binge now… or go watch TV… or start writing the epilogue! Wheeeee! I actually have most of it planned out in my head already, so it shouldn't take long, bwahaha! "Shouldn't" being the operative word of course…


	10. Epilogue: Home

Epilogue: Home

A/N: Oh my gosh, here it is… the epilogue… I just can't believe it… It has been a hell of a ride. I never expected to write such a long fic when I wrote the first chapter, but I'm so happy I did. I've received so many wonderful reviews (I may actually hit 100! I'm so freaking excited, you guys don't even know!). I don't know how that happened, but I am so incredibly grateful for all the kind words I've received, and I cannot even begin to express my thanks. I am so happy that so many people have reviewed or favorited this fic, and I have received so many kind messages. It's been quite an experience and I'm really glad I expanded on this fanfic as much as I did. It ended up being a ton of fun. So thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

This chapter is based on the song Home, by Philip Philips, and even though my first thought when I hear this song is the US women's gymnastics team, I thought it was a very appropriate song given that this epilogue is simply going to be a little follow-up into everyone's lives. It's just a nice, sweet, mostly drama-free ending.

Also, because I'm sooo freaking addicted to the song right now, I basically shoehorned in I Love It by Icona Pop. Listen to it the second you get the chance! Watch the video! It's really great! And I fell in love with the idea of Kaoru making that his ringtone for Haruhi. It seemed to fit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or any of the songs or lyrics used in the creation of this fic; nor do I have any affiliation with any of the artists.

* * *

Mori hated to spend even a single night away from his lovely bride, so the week in China had been nothing short of torture for him. Even the presence of his cousin and best friend had not soothed the ache he felt in his heart that only eased when his phone lit up with a text message from his wife.

They hadn't even been together for two years yet, but he could not imagine life without her. The very thought of returning to an empty house as he had been accustomed to… it gave him chills, and he hoped Haruhi was doing okay during his absence.

She sounded fine when they talked, as they did every night. She had been to see Arisa and the children one night, and had enjoyed a pleasant evening with Tamaki and Kyouya another night. The twins had been eager to keep watchful eyes on her, and it had taken every ounce of Haruhi's stubborn streak to keep them from kidnapping her and removing her to their mansion while Mori was gone. So she wasn't lonely, that was a weight off his mind.

Only one more meeting to get through, and then he and Mitsukuni could get onto their plane back to Japan. He and Haruhi had already planned to have a quiet evening together, and Mori was looking forward to it.

As though his thoughts had somehow reached her, his phone lit up with a text message. "Hello love, how are you?"

"Good. How are you?" Mori typed back.

"I'm fine. I miss you though."

"I miss you too."

"Do you know what your schedule is like for next week? I wanted to have a dinner with the rest of the Host Club."

"Let me ask Mitsukuni."

The meeting had not started yet, so Mori leaned over to his cousin and relayed Haruhi's request. Honey pulled out his own phone and looked at his calendar. "I think the only day I'm unavailable is the sixth. Arisa's parents are coming over that night. I'm glad Haru-chan is planning another of these get-togethers. They're so much fun."

Mori nodded his agreement. Since their wedding, Haruhi had made it a point to get everyone in the Host Club together at least two or three times a month for dinner and drinks. There had been too many hurt feelings and secrets between the Club members recently, and she was determined that everything be smoothed over. It seemed to be going well. Hikaru had finally forgiven Kyouya, and he had been the last angry hold-out.

Mori reached for his phone again. "Any night but the sixth."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

"Meeting is starting. Love you."

"Love you too."

A quick smile flashed across Mori's face for just a moment before vanishing as he slipped his phone into his pocket, ready for the meeting to begin.

_Hold on to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave is stringing us along  
Just know you're not alone  
'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

Kaoru Hitachiin tapped his pencil against the blank sheet of paper in front of him. He had been trying for over an hour to come up with a design for next season, but he was drawing a blank. He glared at the crumpled sheets of paper scattered around him and his desk as though they had personally offended him.

He found his thoughts straying to Haruhi, wondering if she would consent to come over and model for him soon. Somehow, his best friend brought out his creative side in ways that no other model could, not even his brother.

"_I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone. I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn. I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs. I crashed my car into a bridge... I don't care! I love it! I don't care!"_

Kaoru hummed along with the song that was suddenly stuck in his head. It reminded him of Haruhi. Free-spirited... independent... fiercely feminine... like a tigress... Almost without thinking, his pencil began skating across the page, a new creation suddenly appearing. Something dark, with subtle hints of gold, a flash of gold across the chest... like a tiger in the jungle...

_ "You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way. You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space. You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch. You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch. I love it! I love it!"_

Just as Kaoru was wondering whether this would make a better shirt or short dress, it suddenly hit him. This song was Haruhi's ringtone, and his phone was ringing. He grabbed it just before it went to voicemail. "Hi Haruhi!" he exclaimed.

"Jeeze, what took you so long?" she asked, sounding more amused than exasperated.

"My muse is a fickle mistress and I was attempting to appease her lest she abandon me once again."

"Very funny... Anyways, I was thinking that the Host Club should get together after Takashi and Honey are back... What days are you and Hikaru free?"

"Umm..." Kaoru sighed, looking around for his laptop. "Shoot... hold on a sec... Ahh, there's the calendar... Looks like we have stuff going on... on the fifth, sixth, ninth, and tenth."

"Well the sixth was already out... but okay. I have to call Kyouya and Tamaki, but I'll text you later with the date."

"Okay. By the way, do you happen to know any beautiful brunette ladies that would like to model for me this weekend?"

"Well, I guess I could ask a couple of my coworkers, but..."

Kaoru rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Oh Haruhi... What am I going to do with you?"

"What? I don't... Oh! You meant me, didn't you?"

"Who else would I mean? You know you're my favorite model."

"It sounds fun, but I'll have to get back with you, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Mori's coming home tonight, right?"

"Uh huh!" And the excitement in her voice was unmistakable.

"Well you kids have fun tonight. Talk to you later."

"Okay, bye!"

Kaoru smiled as he hung up the phone, then turned back to his sketch. Now that he'd made something he was happy with, the ideas came quickly and the rest of his afternoon was surprisingly productive.

Since it was the middle of the week and both brothers had been hard at work, they decided to enjoy a relaxing evening at home rather than hitting the town. The twins sprawled together on the couch, with Kaoru's head on Hikaru's stomach and Hikaru's arm around Kaoru's chest. Their obvious closeness had a habit of confusing their dates, but neither brother saw anything strange about the way they interacted.

They were watching a movie and texting friends when Hikaru suddenly cursed. "Damnit... What the heck? Ahh, jeeze, she never texts me..."

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked, not lifting his eyes from his phone.

"Remember Vedette?"

"You still talk to her? We haven't been in Paris for four months... and didn't you meet her almost two years ago?"

"Yeah, we still talk..." Hikaru was actually blushing as he said this. "But usually we talk on the phone or something... She's never texted me before."

"And your French spelling is atrocious," Kaoru said. "Actually, your spelling in general is atrocious."

"Shut up!" Hikaru exclaimed, playfully shoving his brother.

Kaoru sighed dramatically. "Give it here."

Hikaru pressed his phone into Kaoru's hand, and received his twin's phone in return. "Are you seriously texting Kyouya?'

Kaoru glanced up. "Yeah, I am... If you can't be nice to him, then give it back."

"No, I'll be nice..." Hikaru muttered sulkily, scrolling through the conversation his brother had been having with the Shadow King. "Jeeze, I've never been happier in my life that Kyouya and Tamaki are dating."

"What? Why?"

"Because if they weren't... I bet you'd be dating Kyouya."

"What? No!" Kaoru exclaimed. "He and Haruhi would probably still be pretending that their marriage was normal."

"Good point..." Hikaru sighed.

" Vedette wants to know when we'll be back in Paris."

"When will we?"

"Three months from now."

Hikaru's face fell. "Really?"

Kaoru lifted an eyebrow. "...We do have a free week coming two weeks from now... A European vacation might be fun..."

Hikaru grinned. "I love that plan. You're being nice to Vedette, right?"

"Of course I am, jeeze... She seems nice. Really eager to see you actually. Or maybe to see me. She loves the romantic shit I'm sending her."

"How is it that you can charm your way into a girl's pants faster than I can?" Hikaru complained.

"Well, you have a way of getting guys, so it works out," Kaoru teased him.

Hikaru was about to retort when the phone in his hand lit up. "Kai? You're still texting Kai? I thought you two only dated for like a month."

"Yeah, well... He went back to his ex-boyfriend for a while... but they broke up again last month... So he and I have been talking a little. It's not serious..."

"Yet?"

Kaoru shrugged. "What does he want?"

"He wants to know if you'll be hitting the town this weekend."

Kaoru looked back up at Hikaru. "Will we?"

That was a carefully loaded question. Hikaru was incredibly protective of his twin, and could get very aggressive if he didn't like Kaoru's dates.

Hikaru sighed. "I'll tell him you're hitting the town with me... but he's welcome to join us. And maybe you two can sneak away for a while or something."

Kaoru grinned. "Cool. And Vedette is absolutely thrilled that you'll be coming out, and she's talking about her new lingerie..."

Hikaru couldn't help but laugh. "I should have had you talk to her ages ago!" Then he glanced at the phone again. "Hey, it's Haruhi... She says the get-together is going to be on the eighth at her and Mori's house. Wait, what get-together?"

"Oh, right... She called earlier and asked when we were free for a Host Club dinner."

"I thought Tamaki and Kyouya were supposed to host the next one."

"Well maybe something came up. Hm, Vedette says she needs to stop texting you while she's at work."

"Nice..." Hikaru laughed, pulling his twin a little closer. Kaoru tilted his head to rest it more comfortably against Hikaru and they switched phones again to carry on their conversations.

_Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble, it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found_

Kyouya frowned down at his laptop. He was actually very pleased with the projected numbers he had just calculated, but he was less than impressed with how much longer it would take before this fledgling company would be making enough money…

He had been texting Kaoru most of the evening, sharing his thoughts about the new company, but Kaoru hadn't replied for a while. Kyouya thought about texting Haruhi, but… the person he really wanted to see was Tamaki. He hadn't seen his best friend since that morning.

His head nearly snapped back when he felt lips brush his ear, but Tamaki had anticipated that and his hand held Kyouya's head in place as he leaned around to kiss the dark-haired man properly on the lips.

"Hello there," Tamaki said cheerfully. "I thought I might find you in here."

Kyouya glanced briefly around the study where he practically lived nowadays. "Where else would I be?"

"If you were anyone else, I might think you'd be having a social life or perhaps just eating or sleeping… All you do is work," the blonde told him reprovingly.

Kyouya winced. That was a familiar refrain, though he'd heard it more from a certain brunette girl…

Seeing the expression on his lover's face, Tamaki looked slightly abashed. "Sorry, that wasn't fair. I know you're doing it for us."

Kyouya didn't answer. The newest plan was for the pair to start their own company and live off the earnings from that, just in case their families disinherited them. Kyouya was confident that he could pull this off. It wasn't the first time he'd started his own company. But between working at his job in the family business and starting up the company… he was feeling rather worn out.

Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyouya's shoulder and rested his chin against the other's man's hair. "I can't wait until I can introduce you as my partner," he joked.

Kyouya actually let a bark of laughter escape his lips at the double meaning. "Have you told your family yet that you're moving in?"

Tamaki's chin swiveled through Kyouya's hair as he shook his head. "Not yet…" he mumbled.

"No hurry," Kyouya reminded him. "It might actually be rather funny if your grandmother comes to visit you at the penthouse, only to find that you haven't lived there in weeks…"

Tamaki chuckled warmly. "It would be rather amusing. But I think we both want to keep the move as quiet as possible."

Kyouya nodded. "If we're lucky, no one will even notice… And if they do… well, you're my best friend. You practically live here already."

"Actually…" Tamaki began, then trailed off.

"You started packing?"

"I started moving," Tamaki admitted. "That's why I came in here, to ask you where I should start putting things."

Kyouya jumped up so quickly that he nearly knocked Tamaki over. "Well, why didn't you say so? Let's go do that, unpacking sounds much more appealing than work right now."

They walked together into the entryway where servants were already carting the boxes off to appropriate rooms. Not for the first time did Kyouya appreciate their discretion. He was sure that most, if not all, of the servants understood the nature of his relationship with Tamaki, but none of them had said a word to him, and he trusted them not to gossip.

The pair retreated to their shared bedroom and began making space for Tamaki's clothes in the closet and dressers. It was pleasant work as they talked and joked together with the ease that comes from being such close friends for so long. Kyouya could not ignore the molten sensations of pleasure that pooled in his stomach every time he thought that this was real, that Tamaki was really moving in with him. He was elated, to put it mildly.

Absently he reached into a drawer at the same moment that Tamaki did, and their brushing hands seemed to generate sparks as they touched. Both paused, then grinned at each other. Tamaki reached out, fingertips lightly caressing Kyouya's cheek, and Kyouya exhaled, reveling in the contact. They leaned in towards each other, lips only a hairsbreadth apart…

And Kyouya jumped as his phone vibrated in his pocket, and he swore, wondering who could possibly be texting him at this hour. But he was actually relieved to see Haruhi's name on his screen. He opened the text curiously.

"Hey Kyouya. I wanted to invite the Host Club over this week. When are you and Tamaki free?"

Kyouya thought for a moment, then checked his calendar. "Tamaki, you still have that event on the fifth, correct?"

"Yeah, why?" the blonde asked.

"Haruhi wants to invite the Host Club over this week."

"Huh… But… I thought you and I were supposed to be hosting this one," Tamaki said, a slight pout appearing on his face.

"I'm sure she has her reasons," Kyouya pointed out gently.

"I guess," Tamaki sighed.

Kyouya quickly sent Haruhi a return text. "The eighth or ninth would work best, although the eleventh might also be acceptable."

She replied only a moment later. "The eighth it is then. The usual time, okay?"

"Of course. We shall see you then. You are doing well?"

"Yes, thank you. Takashi should be home any minute."

Kyouya smiled at the obvious happiness in one simple message, conveyed without the use of any of those silly emoticons. "Have a pleasant evening then. See you soon."

He returned the phone to his pocket and then looked at Tamaki's expectant expression.

"So? What day?"

"The eighth."

"Great," Tamaki said, smiling that beautiful smile that never failed to melt Kyouya's heart. "Now… where were we?" he asked, his fingers tracing patterns on the back of Kyouya's hand.

In answer, Kyouya pushed Tamaki back towards their bed, pinning the other man easily and kissing him.

"Ah, yes…" Tamaki sighed when they broke for air. "Though I think I had planned to pin you."

"Did you now?" Kyouya said, lifting a skeptical eyebrow. "Well, I like this better."

"Of course you do," Tamaki laughed, reaching up to pull his lover in for another kiss.

_Just know you're not alone  
'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

Honey relaxed in the shotgun seat of Takashi's car. He wasn't entirely sure why his cousin insisted on driving himself everywhere, but it was sort of nice to ride shotgun and not have anyone else in the car. Their suitcases were in the trunk, the radio was on, and Honey was beaming from the successful meeting with the firm's biggest Chinese customers.

Honey couldn't help but glance at the clock again. Arisa knew what time he was supposed to be home, and she wouldn't put the kids to bed until he was home. Even if she tried, they wouldn't go because they knew was expected home that night. And he'd called from the airport to let them know he'd landed and would be home soon.

The young-looking blonde suddenly realized that he was practically bouncing in his seat, and he quickly stopped. Then he glanced at his cousin. Takashi was determinedly staring at the road, but one corner of his mouth twitched, indicating a repressed smile at his older cousin's antics.

"Sorry," Honey said with a sheepish grin. "It's just always nice to come home to the family after a business trip like this. I'm so glad we don't have to leave the country often."

Takashi nodded his agreement.

Honey smiled. "This was your first trip away since you and Haruhi started dating!" he realized suddenly. "I bet you're even more anxious to get home then I am!"

"Hmm…" Takashi made a noncommittal noise, not entirely agreeing with his cousin, but not willing to contradict him either. Years as best friends and cousins, living so close to each other all the time, it had made them able to communicate perfectly, even without words.

Honey couldn't help but kick his feet. "I can't wait," he said happily. "It's indescribable, coming home after being away for so long… Though I could do without the in-laws coming over," he added with a grimace.

Takashi made a slight coughing sound.

"Host Club get-together on the eighth, right?" Honey reaffirmed. Takashi had received a text from Haruhi just before they left the airport, asking him to tell Honey as well.

"Yeah," Takashi agreed with a nod. Then he glanced at Honey. "Arisa doesn't mind?"

"No, she doesn't," Honey said honestly. His wife had attended one dinner with the Host Club, but had quickly found herself out of her depth with the old schoolmates. She had quickly agreed that it was best if she didn't come to any more, and she seemed perfectly happy to stay home with the children, as long as Honey would watch the kids while she went out with her girlfriends. The twins had never brought significant others to these gatherings either, although Honey wasn't sure whether it was for the same reason, or if they just didn't want to introduce their closest friends to the flavor of the month.

Honey shook himself away from that line of thought as Takashi pulled into the driveway of Honey's estate. And he couldn't stop himself from lighting up when he saw Arisa standing in the doorway.

As soon as the car stopped, Honey was out of it and hurrying up the steps towards his wife. They embraced, kissing happily, and for a moment the rest of the world vanished. Until they were jarred back to reality by a high-pitched squeal.

"Ewwww! Mommy and Daddy are KISSING!" Kagura squawked.

Honey and Arisa looked at each other and laughed at the horrified look on their daughter's face. Momiji ignored the parental displays of affection and threw himself out the door.

"UNCLE TAKA!" he shouted, hugging his favorite uncle. Takashi had just removed Honey's suitcase from the trunk, and he sat it down just in time to catch his young nephew in a gentle hug. "Hi Uncle Taka! Did you and Daddy have fun in China?" the little boy asked sweetly.

"We did," Takashi said softly, his dark eyes gentle and affectionate as he crouched to be able to look the small boy in the eye.

"Did you bring me anything?" Momiji asked.

"I helped your dad pick out your presents," Takashi said simply.

"Yay!" the boy exclaimed, hugging his beloved uncle again. "Are you coming inside, Uncle Taka?"

Takashi's eyebrows knitted together slightly as he tried to figure out how to answer the boy in a way that wouldn't disappoint him.

Kagura had hugged her father by then and was now standing with her hands on her hips as she glared at her brother. "He's not coming in, dummy!" she exclaimed.

The boy looked shocked and hurt. "What? Why not?"

His sister just huffed, obviously irritated that he hadn't figured it out.

Momiji suddenly came to a realization. "Where's Aunt Haru?"

Kagura grinned, pleased her brother had figured it out. Takashi couldn't seem to help but smile at the boy. "She is at home, waiting for me."

"Ooooh, cuz you just got back from China… and you haven't seen her yet!" Momiji said.

"Right. I had to bring your dad home first."

The boy hugged his uncle again. "Thank you Uncle Taka! Now go see Aunt Haru! She misses you!"

Honey and Arisa exchanged quick smiles at the pleased look on Takashi's face. Then Honey walked down to grab his suitcase and his son. "See you at the office then?" he asked his cousin.

"Of course, Mitsukuni," Takashi said with a nod. "Arisa… I hope you understand if I don't stay…" he said hesitantly.

She was already shaking her head. "Go home, Takashi!" she exclaimed happily. "Have a nice night, and thank you for bringing Mitsukuni home!"

The sun was setting fast as Takashi pulled out of the driveway. The little Haninozuka family all waved goodbye before heading into their house. Honey gave the children the little gifts he'd picked up in China, then put them to bed before finding his wife in their bedroom. She was sitting at her dressing table, brushing out her long golden hair. Honey reached into his pocket for one last present.

Arisa gasped as Honey held up the glimmering necklace to her neck for her inspection. "Oh… Mitsukuni…" she gasped. "It's so beautiful…"

"Only the best for you," he said, kissing her neck as fastened the clasp. "Wear it when your parents come over so they know I still spoil you," he teased.

Arisa laughed, slapping gently at his hands. "Oh hush! You know they like you!"

"They like you and they like their grandkids. They tolerate me."

Arisa laughed again, a sweet musical laugh that made Honey smile. Then she reached up to take off the necklace, carefully placing it in her jewelry box. Then she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him warmly. "I'm glad you're home, dear."

"Me too, Arisa… me too."

_Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble, it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found_

Haruhi sat on the deck behind the home she shared with Mori. From there she had a perfect view of the sunset, and of the fountain where he had proposed to her… Even all these months later, it still made her heart race when she looked down at that pretty ring sparkling on her finger. It hadn't been anything like this with Kyouya. But that was fine. Haruhi had finally come to terms with that relationship and put it to bed. She and Kyouya were close friends again, just the way it was meant to be. And soon the man she loved more than anything in the world would be home, back in her arms where he belonged.

She leaned comfortably against the railing of the deck, watching as the stars winked into existence, one by one. She held her cellphone in one hand in case someone wanted to get in touch with her, and the other hand traced the front of her shirt absently. Her eyes closed as she wondered when Takashi would be home, and what she would say to him when he arrived…

"Haruhi?"

She opened her eyes, wondering how long she'd been sitting there. It was much darker now, and the stars were bright all over the sky. Turning, she could see Mori standing just outside the door leading to the house.

"Takashi! You're back!" she exclaimed happily. She was barely on her feet by the time he'd crossed the deck and she was in his arms, their lips crashing together… Though it had only been a few days, it had been far too long, and she clung to him eagerly.

When they finally broke for air, Haruhi looked up at her husband, her eyes shining happily. He was gazing down at her with affection… and perhaps just a little bit of concern.

"How was your trip?" she asked him breathlessly.

"Too long," he said simply, kissing her again. "Are you okay?"

"Why?" she teased. "Don't think I can survive without you?"

He smiled, but would not be dissuaded. "That wasn't an answer."

Haruhi took pains to make sure her smile didn't falter. "Come sit with me," she said, rather than answer the question.

Mori didn't frown exactly, but he didn't look happy with her answer. But he sat down on the deck and she tucked herself next to him so they could look at each other easily.

"I do have something to tell you actually," she said once they were both seated. "I… I actually thought about telling you before you left, but… I just wasn't sure…"

Mori's head tilted just a fraction of an inch to one side as he studied her, trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"And… I guess that's also why I wanted the whole Host Club to come over… I know Kyouya and Tamaki were looking forward to hosting, but… I just can't wait to tell everyone…"

Mori's brow furrowed slightly as he tried to put the pieces together. Haruhi tried to stop herself from smiling, but she didn't think she was entirely successful. So she grabbed his hands, deciding not to keep him in suspense for another minute.

"Takashi… I'm pregnant."

His jaw actually dropped when she said that. "Are you sure?" he asked at last.

She nodded. "I went to the doctor two days ago. Sixteen weeks."

And with that, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her more passionately than he had in a while, and Haruhi was relieved. They had talked only briefly of having children, and Takashi, in his usual stoic way, had left the decision entirely up to her.

If she was being honest with herself, Haruhi had never even thought about having children until fairly recently. When she and Kyouya got married, both had agreed that children were not in the cards at the time… she needed to focus on her schooling, and he was trying to work his way through the ranks of the family business. And then after she was done with school, she had been so busy establishing her career. By the time she was beginning to wonder what it would be like to have children… well, it was perfectly obvious that there was something wrong with her marriage… But now she was with Mori… And he was so wonderful with kids, if Honey's children were any example.

Haruhi was jerked out of her reverie by Mori scooping her up, bridal-style. He made it look so effortless, picking her up like that. She threw her arms around his neck instinctively; even though she knew he would sooner die than let her fall.

"I take it this is good news for you then," she asked with a slightly breathless laugh.

"The best news," Mori whispered, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

"Don't tell Honey yet," Haruhi whispered back, kissing him between each word as he carried her up the stairs towards their bedroom. "I want to tell everyone all together."

"Anything you want," Mori promised as he entered their bedroom and laid her on the bed.

Haruhi ran her fingers through his spiky hair and one of his hands untucked her shirt, grazing lightly across her stomach. She squirmed a little, slightly ticklish, but his movements slowed until she caught her breath, so entranced by the way his fingers played across her body, paying special attention to her abdomen, not quite able to believe the news she had given him. Haruhi closed her eyes for a moment, not bothering to suppress a shiver.

They kissed again, and Haruhi resolved that for tonight, at least, she wouldn't stop to think of the future. There would be plenty of time for that later. There would be time to alternately panic and rejoice over the impending arrival. There would be time to deal with her friends, who would doubtless smother her with their overprotective but well-meaning ways. There would be time to decide how much time to take off from work, to decide how to set up childcare, to decide if this would be their only child or if there would be more in the future. Haruhi put all those thoughts out of her head as she kissed her husband yet again. She had all she needed right there, right then, and she could not ask for more.

_Just know you're not alone  
'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

* * *

A/N: Once again, I want to thank everyone for the support! I'm sad the fic is over too, but I think I've carried it as far as I can and I really like the way it's ended.

It actually felt nice to write some sweet Tamaki/Kyouya fluff… I just wrote a couple really intense chapters for Healing Bloody Wounds, and their doomed romance is fun to write, but I feel like such a bitch… Then I wrote this, and felt a little better about myself. Now I'm gonna go fuck with them some more… No happiness for those too in that fic, bwahahaha!

Anyways, if you enjoy the Mori/Haruhi relationship that I favor, I have just posted a brand new Mori/Haruhi fanfic yesterday. It's called To Have and To Hold, and it's about fifty tons more angsty than this one. The summary explains it adequately, I think, but I'm gonna say right now that Honey does die during the first chapter, and the fic is all about Haruhi helping Mori through his grief, and the subsequent relationship development. If you want more Mori/Haruhi and you can handle the angst, head to my profile and check it out. I'm not completely certain that it will become a romance fic, but I really want it to… so we'll see.


	11. Omake: Sakura Kiss

Omake: Sakura Kiss

A/N: I know I said it was over… But I just couldn't help myself... It's not much, just the events of the party that I so cruelly described was going to happen, and then decided not to do because the epilogue was too long already. But I couldn't get the idea of the party out of my head, and finally I just broke down and wrote it! So enjoy the bonus content!

Technically this chapter isn't inspired by any song, so I just picked the Ouran Host Club opening theme because, you know, whatever. I almost didn't put a song at all, but it needed a song to fit in. So either that one or listen to Home again cuz that song is awesome.

Anyways, thank you all SO FREAKING MUCH for all the support I've received! It's been absolutely amazing and I love you guys! I wrote this entire fic on reader encouragement, and even after I was sure it was over, I couldn't resist coming back one more time. But now it's over, it seriously is. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this even half as much as I've enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or any songs or lyrics that were used in the creation of this fic.

* * *

Haruhi felt like she was in high school again. Her six closest friends were all relaxing together in the living room of the mansion she shared with Mori. Everyone was in a good mood, laughing and joking together just as they'd done in school.

Kyouya and Honey were discussing Kyouya's new company. It was technically shop talk, and Haruhi would normally have shut that down before it could get started… But that company needed to be a success. So when Kyouya caught her eye and looked apologetic, she just smiled, silently giving them permission to keep talking. Mori was sitting with them and listening, though not actively participating in the discussion. They were sitting in a triangular grouping of chairs, and Haruhi had been alternately sitting with them and sitting with Tamaki and the twins.

The twins were harassing Tamaki, ragging on him mercilessly about every topic they could think of. Some things never change, Haruhi thought with a wry grin as she watched the trio, perched in a row on a couch.

"And how dare you walk around wearing such inferior labels!" Kaoru was asking, tugging on Tamaki's shirtsleeve.

"Excuse me?" Tamaki exclaimed indignantly. "I bought this shirt in America for over four hundred dollars!"

"Well then they ripped you off!" Hikaru said, tugging on the opposite shirtsleeve. "What were you thinking? Listen, come to our place sometime and we will personally tailor a new wardrobe for you, because heaven knows you need it."

"What? There is nothing wrong with my clothes! I'm not letting you anywhere near me or my clothes!" Tamaki exclaimed, trying to stand up. The twins just grabbed him and pulled him back down onto the couch.

"How rude!" Hikaru exclaimed. "We're going out of our way to offer to help you and make you look amazing for your boyfriend, and you're refusing our kind offer!"

That gave Tamaki pause for a moment, then he shook his head. "Kyouya doesn't care what I wear, so that won't work on me!"

"What? Bull!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Kyouya, don't you think Tamaki would look better wearing a Hitachiin label? That's what Haruhi wears, and she looks good enough to eat all the time!"

Haruhi just rolled her eyes at their conceit. Kyouya rolled his eyes and apologized to Honey before looking at them.

"Haruhi does indeed look lovely, but she would look lovely no matter what she was wearing. And the same goes for Tamaki. He doesn't need designer clothes to look good."

The twins uttered loud fake sighs and rolled their eyes while Tamaki smirked and Haruhi blushed a little at the compliment. Without even needing to ask, she grabbed the empty wine glasses from the twins and Tamaki, heading to the kitchen to refill them.

Standing in the kitchen with the wine bottle, she couldn't help but shake her head at their antics. It really made everything worth it… to see the group so happy together… She filled the wine glasses and grabbed herself a bottle of water before turning to head back to the living room, only to find Mori at the door.

"Hi," she said brightly. "Did you need a refill too, love?" She tried to recall that little trio, but she was sure everyone had been holding full or half-full glasses.

"No," Mori said softly, crossing the room and bending to kiss her forehead.

Haruhi couldn't stop herself from smiling. "You came all the way in here for that?"

"Yes," he said simply, bending to kiss her again. But this time she tilted her head up to meet him, their lips brushing but refraining from deepening the kiss while guests were present. They broke apart, and Haruhi licked her lips, still tasting him and yearning for more. "When were you…?" Mori began, before pausing, unsure how to phrase his question.

Haruhi understood though, she knew exactly what he was thinking. "In just a minute," she promised. It was the reason she'd decided to host this gathering after all.

Mori grabbed her water bottle and they walked back into the living room where she sat the filled drinks in front of the twins and Tamaki. They had turned the topic to the fact that Tamaki and Kyouya were supposed to have hosted this latest get-together.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked, poking Tamaki's side. "I thought you and your lover-boy were going to host the next party as soon as you moved! What's the matter, you get cold feet about the move or something?"

"No!" Tamaki exclaimed, his spine straightening indignantly. "For your information, I finished moving in with Kyouya just yesterday! In fact, I had started moving the day Haruhi invited us to come here tonight!"

"Well, obviously she got tired of waiting for you! How long does it take to move out of a penthouse anyways?" Kaoru asked.

"Ugh, you devils haven't matured at all since we were in high school!" Tamaki pouted.

"You're one to talk, Boss!" the twins chorused, leaving Tamaki fuming.

"Perhaps instead of jumping to conclusions, you should just ask Haruhi if there was a reason she decided to host this party instead of waiting for Tamaki and myself to finish the move," Kyouya suggested, one eyebrow arching.

Haruhi, who had just perched on the arm of Mori's chair, putting herself between Mori and Kyouya so she could face the entire group, couldn't help but lift her eyebrows. It almost sounded like… like he knew that she had an announcement to make. Those piercing gray eyes locked on her, and she wondered…

Everyone was starting at her and Mori now, and Haruhi realized that there would be no better time to tell them. "Well, sorry if I jumped the gun a little, but… Mori and I do have an announcement, and I didn't want to wait to tell you guys," she said as she rested her hand on Mori's shoulder.

Everyone was watching her. Honey suddenly looked too shrewd; he could put the pieces together. Kyouya actually smirked a little, he had guessed as well. But Tamaki and the twins looked utterly baffled.

"What's up, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, tell us!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Haruhi's fingers automatically reached up to trace the front of her shirt. Sometimes, at the right moment, she could feel the second heartbeat that didn't quite sync up with hers. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. "Well…" she said slowly, glancing down at her hand for a moment. Then she looked up at all of them, a bright smile lighting up her face. "We're going to have a baby!"

Tamaki and the twins all jumped up, cheering and shouting excitedly. Thankfully none of them spilled their drinks in the mayhem. Honey leapt to his feet, hugging Mori and congratulating him, nearly delirious with excitement over being an uncle himself. And Kyouya reached out, grabbing Haruhi's hand still resting on her stomach.

"Congratulations, Haruhi…" Kyouya said, too softly for anyone but her to hear in the chaos around them. "I am truly happy for you."

"I know you are," she said with a smile. "Thank you."

And that was the last bit of peace she had for several minutes, as she was promptly smothered in delighted hugs from the twins and Tamaki. It took several firm declarations that she really needed air to live before they backed off, but the chatter suddenly took on new life after her announcement.

"You know, I really think it's about time that the Hitachiin label started designing children's clothes," Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded his agreement.

"Do you know yet whether it's a boy or a girl?" he asked. "You know we don't discriminate, we'll happily design for either."

"Oh, and we'll need to design some maternity clothes too," Kaoru said, nodding sagely. "Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you have to look anything less than amazing."

Haruhi couldn't stop herself from laughing at their eager faces. "We'll see," she said between giggles. "But that's really not necessary, you know..."

"Oooh, you'll let the kid model for us, right?" Kaoru asked eagerly.

"You know that now I'll never let you baby-sit, right?" Haruhi teased. "I'll come home to find that you used my poor child as a model for six hours straight."

"Are you kidding? We'd be AMAZING baby-sitters!" Hikaru insisted.

"How do you know? When's the last time you were even around a child?" Haruhi asked.

This gave both boys pause. Haruhi just shook her head.

"I'll watch your darling child, Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed. "I will guard and care for your child as though it were my very own!"

"Thanks, but again… When's the last time you were even around a child?" Haruhi repeated.

This made Tamaki freeze as he tried to remember, and Haruhi shook her head. She loved and trusted her friends, but there had to be limits.

"Arisa is going to flip when she hears the news!" Honey said happily. "Can I tell her when I get home or do you and Takashi want to come over for dinner and tell her yourself?"

"Oh… What do you think, Takashi?" Haruhi asked, looking uncertain for the first time.

"Would she be upset if Haruhi didn't tell her herself?" Mori asked.

"Probably," Honey admitted. "Well, come over tomorrow! Kagura and Momiji will love hearing it too!"

Haruhi smiled fondly, thinking of the delightful little children. Hopefully her child would be similarly sweet and well-behaved.

Tamaki tugged at Kyouya's arm. "Help me out here! Persuade her that I would be a great baby-sitter!"

"You're joking, surely…." Kyouya deadpanned.

"Enough, enough!" Haruhi exclaimed, holding up her hands to stem the tide of the chatter. "There will be plenty of time to figure everything out later. Tonight, let's just relax and be happy together."

"Cheers," Kyouya said, lifting his glass up. Mori leaned over and clinked his glass against Kyouya's, and the atmosphere promptly became relaxed and cheerful again.

Finally Honey declared that he needed to return home to his family. Mori walked him to the door. Then the twins stole Tamaki's jacket and ran off, crowing about how out-of-style it was and that they were going to burn it to spare him further humiliation. Tamaki followed, screaming that the jacket had been very expensive, and he would throttle them if they set any of his property on fire.

Kyouya shook his head, standing up to follow them. "They will never change, will they?" he asked.

"I hope not," Haruhi said with a smile.

Kyouya smiled back. Then he hesitated. "Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"Haruhi, you know that I fully agree that Mori is a much better husband to you than I ever could have been, even if I had tried much harder than I did?"

"I... Yes, I know," Haruhi said at last. She knew that Kyouya approved heartily of her marriage to Mori. But she'd never heard him speak so solemnly about this topic before.

"Good, then you should not take offense to this," Kyouya began, and Haruhi lifted her eyebrows, wondering what he could possibly say next. "If you ever need anything, anything at all... You know that you can call me, don't you?"

"I... I don't understand," Haruhi said at last.

"Yes, I do seem to lose some of my eloquence when I talk to you, don't I?" Kyouya sighed. "I'm sure that Mori will do his best to be constantly close at hand to provide you with anything you may need... But if he should be abroad, or otherwise unavailable... I just want you to know that you can count on me if you need anything."

Haruhi blinked. "Thank you... but I still don't..."

Kyouya managed a bitter smile. "I was not there for you while we were married. I didn't even really try. That's not a secret. And you have no reason to believe that I'll change now that we're both with different people. But... I want to change. I have had to do a lot of changing since you left, and I just want you to know that I will always be here for you. Think of it as my way of making up for... everything."

"Kyouya, that isn't necessary..."

"And yet I am doing it anyways."

Haruhi sighed. "Oh Kyouya..." Then she stepped forward and embraced her former husband. "I appreciate the sentiment. If I need anything, I will call you, I promise."

Kyouya returned the embrace, holding her in an almost protective way. "Take care of yourself. Perhaps we can do lunch soon?"

"That sounds lovely," Haruhi agreed. "And you and Tamaki still need to host one of our parties. No one is going to let you forget that."

Kyouya chuckled. "Duly noted. Now I believe I hear Tamaki returning, so we must depart. Goodnight, Haruhi."

"Goodnight," Haruhi replied, and they parted just before Tamaki walked into the room, still ranting about immature twins. Haruhi walked them to the door, waving goodbye to the couple, and to the twins when they departed moments later. And anyone who looked back as they drove away would have seen Haruhi and Mori standing at their front door, arms wrapped around each other, reveling in their shared love and contentment.

* * *

A/N: Once again, I'm done for real this time! The only way I'm writing more for this fic is if I get 200+ reviews or something insane like that (please don't spam me with one-word reviews begging me to write more… I really am out of ideas).

Once again, to everyone who reviewed, favorited, PM'd me, whatever, THANK YOU! Thank you so much! I can't stress that enough, how amazing you guys are and how much you inspired me while writing this fic! I didn't expect to write anything like this, but I had tons of fun writing it and I'm really happy that I listened to readers and kept on writing. So THANK YOU!


	12. Just another Day in Paradise

Just another Day in Paradise

A/N: Okay, I swore over and over and over that I wasn't coming back to this story… so what am I doing here? Well, long story short, I got two ideas in my brain that are just begging to be written. Maybe a third that's trying really hard to take shape. I was actually PM'ing the delightful sapphireanguill about how I keep getting reviews begging me to continue and that I didn't know what my readers wanted. Her answer was something along the lines of "Mori and Haruhi with many cute adorable babies!" And I thought about it, and I thought… why not? I mean, I've had so many people practically begging me to continue this work… and if I have ideas… why not? So… here we go again! (I'm too good to you guys, you know that right? Lol I'm kidding, I love all my readers. But seriously, what have you people done to me? I can't leave this alone.)

This chapter is based off the song Just another Day in Paradise by Phil Vassar (yes it's another country song. I like country music, shut up), and I chose it because I wanted something nice and sweet and domestic because that seems to be what people wanted to see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or any songs or lyrics used in the creation of this fic.

* * *

Leaning closer to the bathroom mirror, Haruhi reached out to capture the last few loose strands of her long brown hair. Successful at last, she swept them up to join the rest of her hair, pinning them in place in a tidy bun. She straightened her dark blue skirt and crisp white shirt, making sure her clothes had no errant stains. Then she slipped her matching dark blue blazer on over the ensemble, put on just the smallest amount of makeup she could get away with, and then slipped her engagement and wedding rings onto her finger. Other than those two rings, she wore no other jewelry, even though she had several lovely pieces in her jewelry box.

Taking a half-step back, she regarded herself in the mirror. She looked every inch the professional lawyer that she was. She was nearly 37 years old, but she didn't mind that as much as some other women would. She'd never been particularly self-conscious about her appearance or how people perceived her. The only thing she cared about was looking professional for court. And, if she was being honest with herself, she also liked to look nice for her husband… but he always insisted that she looked beautiful no matter what… And he did seem to have a preference for how she looked with her hair mused up against the pillows… She blushed and put that thought out of her head.

A small fist hammered on the closed bathroom door. "Mama! Mama! Papa says you're going to be late!"

Haruhi looked over at the reflection of the door without turning around, and she couldn't stop the smile that spread over her face. "Just a second, honey!" she called.

One last look in the mirror, and then she slipped on her shoes (also navy to match the rest of her outfit… the twins would have a fit otherwise) and finally opened the door.

Her five-year-old daughter An was standing there, twirling one of her dark brown curls around her finger. "Wow, Mama!" she exclaimed, her face lighting up. "Are you gonna go put bad guys in jail now?"

Haruhi smiled. "Something like that, honey," she said, leaning over to stroke her daughter's hair. "Did you dress yourself today?"

"Yep!" An declared proudly. As she turned to flounce off, Haruhi surreptitiously tucked in the tag of her daughter's shirt. Her shoes were on the wrong feet too, but that would be an easy fix, and it made Haruhi smile to watch the independent little girl scamper out of the room.

As she followed the little girl out of the bedroom, she nearly collided with her husband, who had a squirming toddler pinned to his hip. Haruhi instinctively dodged as the little boy (who was the splitting-image of his father, down to the spiky black hair and the beautiful black eyes) shook the cup he was holding, sending milk flying. "Whoops, easy there!" Haruhi said with a chuckle. She gave three-year-old Kippei a quick kiss on the nose, effectively distracting him as Takashi removed the cup from the boy's hands. "Am I really that late?" she demanded.

"No. But I knew it would get you moving." A smile slid across Takashi's face and he leaned down to kiss his wife before she could manage more than an indignant huff at the deception.

_The kids screaming, phone ringing  
Dogs barking at the mailman bringing  
That stack of bills… overdue  
Good morning baby, how are you?  
Got a half hour, quick shower  
Take a drink of milk but the milk's gone sour  
My funny face makes you laugh  
Twist the top on and I put it back  
There goes the washing machine  
Baby, don't kick it  
I promise I'll fix it  
Along with 'bout a million other things_

"You're sure you can't get out of your meeting?" Haruhi asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Yes, Haruhi," Takashi said, just as patiently as he has spoken the last hundred times she'd asked.

"Crud…" she muttered, mindful of the young ears always listening. "And there's no way I can get out of court today… I am the lead on this case after all."

They had been walking as they talked, and Takashi deposited the cup on the dining room table. "And you'll do a great job," he assured her. "The kids will be fine."

"I know…" Haruhi sighed. "At least An will be in school this fall."

"We could still hire a nanny," Takashi reminded her.

Haruhi wrinkled her nose. "I hate the idea of that though. I want our kids to see their parents, you know that."

Takashi leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. "I know," he whispered, his lips still hovering over her skin. "They'll be fine with Arisa and the kids for the day."

Haruhi nodded. It hadn't exactly been easy to juggle their two children and their respective careers, but Haruhi's wish that the children wouldn't be placed in someone else's hands was mostly honored. She often brought them to the office, where both had proved remarkably well-behaved while she did her research or met with other lawyers; and her secretary delighted endlessly in the children and was happy to watch them during short meetings. When Haruhi was in court, the children often went to the office with Takashi, where they were spoiled half to death. But today… today she had court and Takashi had a very important meeting that would last all day. So the children were going to stay with their Aunt Arisa and their cousins, Kagura and Momiji.

"An!" she called, and the little girl appeared at her mother's side instantly.

"Is it time to go see Kagura?" she asked eagerly.

Haruhi smiled. "It sure is, sweetie." Then she turned to Takashi. "I can carry Kippei," she began.

Takashi shook her head. "You drive. I have a clean jacket in the car just in case."

Haruhi smiled at him and they hurried out to their car. Takashi had never employed a chauffeur, and Haruhi enjoyed driving tremendously once she learned how. They arrived at the Haninozuka estate and were welcomed in at once.

Honey, still as exuberant and cheerful as ever, waved to them from the dining room. "Good morning!" he called. "I'll just be another minute!"

Arisa hurried over and scooped up Kippei. "How is the little man?" she cooed. "Oh, I remember when Momiji was this small…" she sighed.

"Mom!" the blonde boy whined. He looked exactly like his father had when he was in high school, small and child-like with a blonde mop of hair and bright golden eyes. But he was thirteen, and he had a perfectly typical teenage scowl on his face. "Don't talk about that stuff! When can I go out?"

"Your cousins are over, don't you want to spend time with them?" Arisa argued.

"Moooom, they're BABIES!" Momiji grumbled, stabbing his fork rebelliously at his plate.

A sweet-faced eleven-year-old blonde girl, already a full head taller than her brother, came hurtling in. "Are they here?!" she squealed.

"Kagura!" An squealed, letting go of her mother's hand and racing over.

Kagura caught the giggling girl easily. "Hi An! You ready to have fun today?" she asked. "I found those old Barbie's I used to play with! I bet you'll love them!"

"Yay!" An squealed. Then she remembered, and turned around. "Bye Mama, bye Papa! See you later!" Then she was gone in a whirl of giggles.

Haruhi stared after them. "You know, soon Kagura will be old enough that we could trust her to babysit the kids by herself…" she mused.

Arisa chuckled. "She'd probably love that. She's so good with your kids." Then she turned towards the dining room. "Mitsukuni! You're going to be late!"

"I know!" a voice called from somewhere else in the house, and then Honey appeared, looking a hundred percent ready for a day at the office. "I'm ready, see? Have fun with the kids today, dear." The pair exchanged a quick kiss before Honey followed his cousin and his wife out the door.

This time Haruhi let Takashi drive, sliding into the backseat so the men could drop her off at her office. The trio chatted for a while, enjoying a quiet drive instead of being interrupted by the chattering children as was normally the case.

_Well, it's okay, it's so nice  
It's just another day in paradise  
Well, there's no place that  
I'd rather be  
Well, it's two hearts  
And one dream  
I wouldn't trade it for anything  
And I ask the lord every night  
For just another day in paradise_

Haruhi was so busy that day that it flew by before she even had time to miss her children. She was one of the last people to leave the office, and she paused in the doorway, staring out at the street. She thought about a night that had occurred nearly eight years ago, stepping into a limo sent by the only other man that had been so important in her life, not knowing it was for the last time…

Shaking her head, she spotted the family car and she walked briskly over, climbing into the backseat and greeting her husband with a kiss.

"How was court?" Takashi asked.

"It went well. I think we really have an excellent chance to win this one," Haruhi said brightly. "Did you boys land that big client?"

Honey chuckled warmly from the shotgun seat. "We had them eating out of our hand," he crowed, still sounding so much like a schoolboy when he was excited.

Haruhi turned to Takashi for confirmation, and he just shrugged, a smile flickering across his face. Haruhi couldn't stop herself from smiling as she sank back into the plush seat.

When they arrived at Honey's home and approached the door, Arisa met them there. "I thought I'd save you the trip inside," she said. "Kyouya came by and collected your children. He said they'd be waiting at your house."

Haruhi was astounded. "Kyouya did that? Did he say why?"

Arisa shook her head. "He just said that it was Tamaki's idea. Who knows what goes on in that boy's head?" She smiled fondly, thinking of the charming blonde.

Haruhi and Takashi exchanged glances. "What on earth…?" Haruhi began.

Takashi shrugged, then looked to Arisa. "I trust the children behaved well."

"Oh yes, An played with Kagura all day, and Kippei was a delight to have around," Arisa said happily. "You know I'd be happy to look after them any time you want, I realize it must be so stressful to take them to work every day."

"We'll think about it, thank you," Haruhi said, giving the other woman a quick hug of thanks. It still amazed her that Honey's pretty society wife was such a devoted mother and aunt, but it was certainly lovely to see. "We had better go and make sure Tamaki hasn't managed to help the children tear down the house."

Arisa laughed, and she and Honey waved goodbye as Takashi and Haruhi got into their car and headed home.

Haruhi frowned at the window. "Well…" she mused, "what could be on Tamaki's mind this time?"

"Perhaps it has something to do with Kasumi?" Takashi suggested.

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Oh! Takashi… you're brilliant!" And she touched his knee lightly, and he covered her small hand with his own larger one.

_Friday, you're late  
Guess we'll never make our dinner date  
At the restaurant, you start to cry  
Baby, we'll just improvise  
Well, plan B looks like  
Domino's pizza in the candlelight  
Then we'll tippy-toe to our room  
Make a little love that's overdue  
But somebody had a bad dream  
Mama and Daddy  
Can me and my teddy  
Come in to sleep in between?_

The sight that greeted Haruhi and her husband when they entered their home was a boisterous one to be sure. Apparently either Tamaki or Kyouya had charmed their way past the few servants in the house and had made themselves quite at home. Tamaki was holding Kippei and running around the dining room table, pursued by An and another small girl with jet black hair and vivid green eyes. Kyouya seemed perfectly oblivious to the chaos as he carefully unpacked boxes of take-out from one of the nicest restaurants in the city, but the subtle way he shifted so that no one bumped into him betrayed the fact that he was very much in tune with his surroundings.

"Mama!" Kippei squealed from Tamaki's arms.

Tamaki turned around, and the girls crashed into him, sending him sprawling. Haruhi bit back a yelp as Tamaki held Kippei to his chest so the little boy wouldn't hit the floor, for he cared for her children as though they were his own. Tamaki was laughing though as the children scrambled to find their feet.

"Hello Mori, hello Haruhi!" the blonde called, waving to them. "I hope you don't mind the intrusion, but Kyouya and I wanted to celebrate!"

"I told him it was only polite to call first, but he insisted that this be a surprise," Kyouya said with a frown. "So I picked up dinner, and I hope this makes up for the intrusion."

"You aren't an intrusion," Haruhi told him firmly, resting her hand on his arm for a moment. The ex-spouses shared a smile as Mori scooped up Kippei and helped Tamaki back to his feet.

"Haruhi is right," Mori said quietly. "You are always welcome."

"I told you!" Tamaki exclaimed triumphantly.

Kyouya just shook his head before pulling out Haruhi's chair for her, and then attending to the children.

"So what are we celebrating?" Haruhi asked, practically bubbling over with curiosity.

Tamaki and Kyouya exchanged glances at Kyouya dished out some food onto the plate of the four-year-old green-eyed girl. Tamaki was practically bursting with anticipation.

"You'll never guess, Haruhi, you'll never even believe it when we tell you!"

"Well, stop keeping us in suspense and spill it already!" she said, leaning forward slightly in anticipation.

"Just tell her already," Kyouya said impatiently.

"We've officially adopted Kasumi!" Tamaki exclaimed happily, unable to resist hugging the little green-eyed girl, who squealed and wiggled in his embrace.

Haruhi's jaw dropped, and she exchanged a quick glance with Mori, who looked stunned, even if his expression had barely changed. "But… how?" she blurted out. "Are you both…?"

"Yes, we've both been named her legal guardians," Tamaki said happily.

"However did you pull that off?" Haruhi wondered. She'd never heard of such a thing. Even though Tamaki and Kyouya had been together for years, they had no plans to marry or in any way formally acknowledge their relationship… yet somehow they had managed to adopt a child together…

"It took a bit of work," Kyouya admitted. "But it comes down to knowing the right people… and the right palms to grease. Tamaki's father was surprisingly supportive."

"Was he really?" Haruhi asked. "Well, that's wonderful!" She only wished that the Ootori's had been as kind to their youngest son…

As though he'd read her thoughts, Kyouya ducked his head, letting the light reflect off his glasses to hide his eyes. "Tamaki and I are just happy that Kasumi is ours now," he said simply.

_Yeah it's okay, it's so nice  
It's just another day in paradise  
Well, there's no place that  
I'd rather be  
Well, it's two hearts  
And one dream  
I wouldn't trade it for anything  
And I ask the lord every night  
For just another day in paradise_

"That is fantastic news," Takashi agreed with his wife. "Congratulations to you both."

"Well we really wanted to make sure that no matter what happens, Kasumi will never have to go into the foster system," Tamaki said, shaking his head. "We never had any intention of letting her go, but this way… no one will ever take her away." He smiled fondly at the little girl, who had resumed eating when he'd let go of her, and she smiled winningly back.

Haruhi couldn't stop herself, from smiling. "I'm so happy for all three of you," she said warmly. "That's just… it's amazing."

After they all finished eating, An and Kasumi ran off to play while Haruhi put Kippei to bed. She rejoined the rest of the adults shortly after.

"So was that the only bit of news you wanted to share with us?" she asked.

"That isn't enough?" Kyouya asked, a note of teasing in his voice.

"Of course it's enough," Haruhi laughed. "I just wondered if this adoption wasn't a… a precursor to something… different."

Kyouya caught on almost immediately, and he shook his head. "Tamaki and I have no plans to get married or anything like that."

Haruhi floundered for a moment. "I know you two are very committed to each other," she began cautiously, "but you know… if something were to happen…"

"We've already taken some steps," Tamaki said. "I made him the executor of my estate, and I'm his. We've left everything to each other, although we're planning on having our wills rewritten to include Kasumi now that she's ours." And he couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"But… your families…" Haruhi whispered. She hated talking about such a morbid topic on such a pleasant evening, but it was preying on her mind as she watched them. They weren't old yet, but none of them were exactly young either… Honey was already forty, and Takashi would be in a few more weeks. It was a frightening thought.

Tamaki sighed. "Now that my grandmother has passed on, no one in my family actually opposes my relationship. My father has been very supportive so far, and I have every reason to believe he will continue to be. He's already treating Kasumi like his real granddaughter."

Kyouya was conspicuously quiet.

Haruhi leaned forward, just enough to be able to touch his knee. When Kyouya looked up to meet her eyes, she had to struggle to speak. "And what about your family, Kyouya?"

Kyouya didn't speak for a moment. Finally he cleared his throat and said softly, "I'll just have to make sure that nothing happens to me in the near future."

Everyone was silent, and Haruhi sincerely regretting starting this conversation. But soon Tamaki was making jokes, and gradually the mood lightened again. Finally, Tamaki and Kyouya decided they ought to head home, so they collected Kasumi. Haruhi hugged both men close, silently offering her support as she always did. Then she put An to bed before joining Takashi in their bedroom.

"I wish there was something we could do… for Kyouya…" she sighed as she settled in next to her husband.

"He knew what would happen," Takashi said softly. "And he will be fine."

"You're right," Haruhi agreed. After all, Kyouya was stubborn… he had never let anything stand in the way of his relationship with Tamaki… not a single thing. It should have hurt her, but it didn't. It hadn't hurt in a long time. She had a wonderful husband now, and two beautiful children. She had her career and she had her close friends. Nothing was going to change any of those things. Smiling, she leaned forward and kissed Takashi. He kissed back and his hand moved to her waist, cradling her gently. One of her legs slipped between his and just as their bodies began to press together…

"WAAHHHHH!" came a cry from a bedroom down the hall.

Haruhi's head jerked up. "Oh! Kippei must have had a nightmare!"

"I'll get him," Takashi said. "You check An, make sure she's still asleep."

Haruhi nodded and they hurried out to tend to their children. Haruhi felt exhaustion tug at her body, but she still smiled as the clock in the living room began to chime midnight. Just another day in paradise.

_Well, it's okay, it's so nice  
It's just another day in paradise  
Well, there's no place that  
I'd rather be  
Two hearts  
And one dream  
I wouldn't trade it for anything  
And I ask the lord every night  
For just another day in paradise_

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope that was an enjoyable chapter! It was kind of nice to get back into this world, and I got kind of attached to the kids, especially An… freaking adorable…

Tamaki and Kyouya's daughter is named after a character from Ranma ½ (cuz I really like that name) and Mori and Haruhi's children are actually named after a pair of siblings in Prince of Tennis. Because I'm the author, I can do things like that. Plus I'm very fond of all the Fudomine tennis players and the Tachibana siblings in particular, so I'm stealing their names, dangit!

I'm planning to write at least two more chapters, maybe three. We'll see what kind of responses I get, and if I get any more ideas.


	13. Man to Man

Man to Man

A/N: I'm breaking things up a little with this flashback chapter… I think it will explain some things… It takes place approximately between the time that Kaoru helps Kyouya and Tamaki reconcile and the beginning of Don't Wake Me Up when Kyouya and Haruhi finalize their divorce. Which I think I'll make pretty clear during the chapter, but I thought I'd get that out of the way now, just so we start this chapter off on the same page. I wasn't intending to post this chapter until later, but I got stuck with the one I WAS working on, and this one was begging to be written, so… Here we are.

This chapter is based off the song Man to Man by Gary Allan (I love this guy's voice… seriously, if you like this song, you should go check out his song Every Storm (Runs Out of Rain)… it is soooo amazing!) and… well even the title is just perfect for this chapter. The whole song is just… perfect. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside just thinking of it.

One final note: I am going on a much-needed vacation to Florida and I will be gone for close to two weeks. I doubt I'll get much writing done while I'm there since I'll be with my family, so don't expect an update for another two to three weeks. Which is probably a good thing (the vacation, that is) because I've been horrendously uninspired lately and I'm hoping a recharge will get things rolling again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or any of the songs or lyrics used in the creation of this fanfic, nor do I have any affiliation with any of the artists or writers.

* * *

Takashi Morinozuka was hard at work in his office. It was well into the afternoon, and he was hoping his work wouldn't keep him there too late. Just as that thought crossed his mind, the phone rang. Seeing it was his secretary, Mori answered with a quiet, "Yes?"

"Morinozuka-san, there is a gentleman here to see you. He says that you two have something to discuss."

"Who is it?"

"That's the thing, sir, he won't give me his name. He just said that you would know what he wanted to talk about."

Mori was silent for a moment. He had a feeling he knew EXACTLY who was out there.

Before he could form a reply, he could hear his secretary exclaiming, "Sir! Sir! You can't go back there yet!"

But the door to his office opened anyways, and Kyouya Ootori was standing there, looking immaculate and unruffled as ever. The pair eyed each other from across the room before Mori spoke into the phone again. "It's fine. He and I have things to discuss."

"You're sure, sir?"

"Yes." And with that, he hung up the phone. Kyouya had already closed the office door and seated himself in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk, his posture perfect, yet completely at ease.

Mori would have been lying to himself if he tried to say that this visit was taking him by surprise. If anything, he was surprised that it had taken this long… Haruhi had moved in… how long had it been? Nearly a month, but not quite. Three weeks perhaps. Frankly, Mori had been expecting Kyouya since the day after he'd driven away with the man's wife. Was Kyouya playing a game with them? Or had it really taken him this long to discover where Haruhi had moved to? Mori wondered…

_You're throwin' around a lot of serious accusations  
Ain't too hard to tell what you're insinuatin'  
You think I'm the one who stole her away  
And if not for me, she'd still be yours today  
We're both men here, so why play games  
Why don't we call a spade a spade_

"We are both busy men, so I won't beat around the bush," Kyouya said, his fingers steepling just below his chin. "What are the chances for reconciliation between myself and Haruhi?"

Mori thought he might have stopped breathing for a moment. "Don't you think that's something you should discuss with her?"

A tiny frown line appeared between Kyouya's eyebrows. "I've been… advised… that I would be better off not contacting her until she contacts me directly. And seeing as you would be… in the best position… to know what she's thinking…" He shrugged. "I decided to go straight to the nearest source."

Mori wondered who the source of that little piece of advice was… certainly not a member of the Ootori family. They would surely be demanding that Kyouya find a way to reconcile with Haruhi no matter what, using any means necessary. Doubtless that was the reason that Kyouya was here now.

"I freely admit I've been a rather… neglectful… husband to her," Kyouya went on, "and I suppose I'm not particularly shocked that she sought… comfort… in the arms of another man, particularly one she was so fond of back in high school…"

Mori lifted an eyebrow.

Kyouya waved a hand dismissively. "Yes, of course I knew. But you didn't reciprocate her affections, so I never seriously considered that you two would… Well, never mind. The point is that I do understand her motivations, and I don't blame her in the least. But really, this is no reason to wreck our marriage. It's the sort of thing that families in our circle sweep under the rug all the time."

"And what about your… indiscretions?" Mori couldn't resist asking.

Kyouya licked his lips. "Aah. You know about that, then?"

Mori nodded. "Haruhi was… rather upset… when I arrived to pick her up from your home that day. She told me everything on the way back to my home."

Kyouya inclined his head slightly. "Well, I suppose that's understandable, even if I don't particularly like it." He flashed Mori a quick glance. "Who else knows?"

Mori frowned. "The twins guessed. And Honey knows you had an affair, though I can't be sure if he knows who with."

Kyouya looked surprised… and a little pleased. "So you haven't been blacklisting me?"

Mori shook his head. "Haruhi insisted that it's your business."

Kyouya looked even more surprised.

"She did love you, once…" Mori said, though it was hard to force out the words. He knew she'd been married for ten years, he'd been at the wedding. But admitting out loud that she had actually been fond of the man in front of him… "She doesn't want to hurt you unnecessarily. Even though it would be well within her rights, considering how badly you've hurt her."

Kyouya bowed his head, silently accepting the harsh words.

_Man to man  
Tell me the truth, tell me  
Were you ever there when she needed you  
Man to man  
Look me in the eye and tell me  
If you really loved her  
Why'd you make her cry  
Man to man  
Who cheated who  
You're the one to blame  
Tell me it ain't true  
Man to man  
Man to man_

"I'm sure you have a rather poor opinion of me right now," Kyouya said, his eyes acknowledging that this was probably the understatement of the century.

Mori lifted an eyebrow, but didn't offer any comment.

"Regardless, I actually do care about her… not in a romantic way, as you're obviously aware, but I have always considered her a friend," Kyouya amended when Mori gave him a rather piercing look. "I just… I want to make sure she's not making a ridiculous mistake."

Mori leaned forward slightly, indicating that Kyouya should elaborate.

Kyouya drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair for a moment. "She moved in with you," he said at last.

Mori nodded to acknowledge the truth of that statement.

"You two hadn't seen each other since… since she graduated from law school, isn't that right?" Kyouya asked.

Mori nodded again.

"So you met… somewhere," and Kyouya looked rather annoyed that he didn't know the details, "and the pair of you decided to… hmm… indulge yourselves… And suddenly she's moving out of my home, into yours, and serving me with divorce papers. So, I confess, I'm a bit lost."

Mori lifted an eyebrow, silently asking 'Is that so?'

"Being angry about my infidelity is perfectly understandable, and I would not even have batted an eye if she had taken up her own residence, or even moved in with one of her friends from the law firm. But why move in with you? I may not be greatly experienced in that area, but… moving in with one's one-night stand seems… presumptuous."

Mori frowned, not sure how to respond to that. But something of his emotions must have shown on his face because Kyouya's eyebrows went up.

"Hmm… new data," he murmured.

_Well you think all your anger is justified  
Me, I think it's just your wounded pride  
What did you really think she was gonna do  
She's a real woman not a doormat for you  
You want her back, but it's too late  
Why don't we just cut to the chase_

"How long have you had feelings for Haruhi?" Kyouya asked.

"Since your graduation," Mori said unflinchingly.

"Unfortunate timing… for both of you," Kyouya said quietly.

Mori only nodded.

"So this isn't a simple hook-up, is it?" Kyouya murmured, and it wasn't quite a question, but Mori shook his head anyways. "Well, that does change things," Kyouya said quietly.

Mori waited to see if Kyouya would elaborate. He wasn't disappointed.

"In spite of what's gone on between us, I do still care deeply for Haruhi, and I would hate to see her throw away our marriage, which will alienate my family, possibly damage her career, and generally make her life more difficult, for an affair that will ultimately go nowhere. Yes, I'm aware of the hypocrisy of what I just said," Kyouya added in response to a questioning look from Mori. "But Tamaki and I do not intend to make our affair public, and I suspect that you and Haruhi might, if you haven't already. If you were only going to separate after the novelty wore off… Well, I would have some choice words for both of you. But if your intentions to her are… nobler… Well, I'm hardly going to put up a fight."

Mori was definitely surprised by that. He'd expected that Kyouya would want to keep his marriage intact, perhaps even try to persuade Haruhi to move back in with him and keep her affair with Mori behind closed doors. That was what people of their social standing did, after all. And Mori wasn't convinced that he could be happy with that. He wanted to be able to take Haruhi out if that's what she wanted. He wanted her to be able to live with him rather than have to go home to her husband to keep up appearances. And he wanted their futures to be as open as possible.

Kyouya stared off into space for a moment. "This isn't at all how I expected this conversation to go," he admitted. "I had assumed…" He paused for a moment. "I had assumed that the two of you were not emotionally invested in each other… that it was her needing some sort of physical release, and she sought it from someone she was close to, someone she trusted, someone was even fond of… And that her leaving was in a fit of temper upon discovering my infidelity, combined with her own lingering guilt… But it seems I was wrong."

"Not as wrong as you might think," Mori said softly. "I think she was still undecided when she returned to your home. Catching you…"

"Pushed her over the edge… Yes, that does make sense," Kyouya agreed with a shrug. "She certainly wasted no time in drawing up the divorce papers."

"She was unhappy for a long time," Mori said simply.

"She was," Kyouya agreed. "And I cannot believe I never saw it. I know I'm a selfish person, but usually I'm more in tune with my surroundings than this." Then he smiled, the wry smile he'd often worn in high school. "In some strange way… this may all work out. We might all end up with the ones we truly care about."

"Let us hope so," Mori agreed.

_Man to man  
Tell me the truth, tell me  
Were you ever there when she needed you  
Man to man  
Look me in the eye and tell me  
If you really loved her  
Why'd you make cry  
Man to man  
Who cheated who  
You're the one to blame  
Tell me it ain't true  
Man to man_

Kyouya stood, and Mori rose as well, and they shook hands across the desk.

"I must apologize for barging in during work hours," Kyouya said. "I hope I haven't kept you from anything important."

"Nothing important," Mori said with a small shake of his head.

Kyouya hesitated a moment. "I… It was suggested to me that I let Haruhi make the first move when it comes to reestablishing contact. Do you think that was a prudent suggestion?"

Mori thought back to the expression on Haruhi's face when Arisa had attempted to question her about why she had left her husband. "I would have to agree with whoever gave you that suggestion. She is rather angry right now, and she might resent any attempt to get in touch."

Kyouya nodded. "I can hardly blame her. But… she can be a bit stubborn at times, surely you know this?" When Mori nodded, Kyouya continued speaking. "If… if you think her anger has abated… but she still hasn't attempted to contact me… perhaps you could… suggest…"

Mori understood and he nodded. "Of course."

Kyouya looked a bit relieved. "Thank you. At the very least, I would like to attempt to make amends with her personally rather than through an intermediary. I'm sure it's too much to ask to try to gain her complete forgiveness, but… I would like to try."

Mori was even more surprised. It was very unlike an Ootori to admit to a mistake, much less try to make amends for said mistake. "I'll speak up on your behalf if it's required."

Kyouya flashed him a crooked smile. "I think it would be best if Haruhi never knew about this meeting, don't you agree? She would hate to think there's a conspiracy afoot."

That went without saying, and Mori only lifted an eyebrow in response.

Kyouya smirked. "I figured you would agree. She'll never hear about it from me. Have a pleasant evening." And then the door to his office was closing, and Kyouya was gone.

Mori continued working, putting the interesting conversation to the back of his mind. He was nearly finished when his cellphone beeped. Seeing that it was Haruhi, finished with work for the day and wondering if he was also done with work and if he wanted to go somewhere for dinner, Mori couldn't help but smile, a quick twitch of the mouth that was gone almost as soon as it appeared. He texted back that he was nearly ready to leave for the day, and would gladly meet her at the restaurant of her choice in thirty minutes. And he couldn't help but feel relieved. Kyouya didn't seem interested in fighting to keep his wife by his side, and Mori could concentrate on courting Haruhi to stay with him for at least a little longer.

_Man to man  
Tell me the truth, tell me  
Were you ever there when she needed you  
Man to man  
Look me in the eye and tell me  
If you really loved her  
Why'd you make her cry  
Man to man  
Who cheated who  
You're the one to blame  
Tell me it ain't true  
Man to man  
Man to man  
Man to man…_

* * *

A/N: I had intended to post a chapter for Kyouya and Tamaki, explaining what happened to them during the five and a half years or so between the omake and the latest chapter, but I'm horrendously stuck on that one… It doesn't want to cooperate, and I'm rather lost… I can't quite figure out what all I want to have happen in that chapter, which is really frustrating… But hopefully now that I've written this chapter, the ideas will start flowing again. And if not, well, I do have two or three other chapters I could work on instead… The song I'm going to use for the Hitachiin twin's chapter has been stuck in my head for days, I might start working on that one next if Tamaki and Kyouya keep refusing to cooperate. Until next time then, dear readers!


	14. Love Somebody

Love Somebody

A/N: When I started writing this chapter, this was THE SONG, the one I had on repeat all the time (I habitually pick up a new favorite song at least once a month) and I was delighted to realize that I could write a chapter based around this song. Mwahaha! The song is Love Somebody by Maroon 5 and it seemed like an appropriate way to bring us all up to speed on Kyouya and Tamaki's life. (The current song of the month will be featured in an upcoming chapter… not sure exactly when I'll write it, I have like four chapters I want to write, but I'm still deciding on the order)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or any of the songs or lyrics used in the creation of this fic

* * *

Anyone looking at Kyouya who didn't particularly know the man well would have assumed he was devoting every ounce of his attention to the presentation in front of him. Intense slate gray eyes never moved from the presenter, not even to make a few quick keystrokes on his laptop. Usually it might be considered the height of rudeness to have a laptop out during such an important meeting, but people always seemed to make an exception for Kyouya. No one would have dared to suggest that his attention was anywhere but on the other men in suits seated around the table. And yet… those people would have all been wrong.

Next to Kyouya sat his partner, Tamaki. Partner in business… and in his personal life, but few people knew about that. The blonde man was still boyishly handsome even as he approached forty, and normally his violet eyes sparkled and an easy grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. It was a delicious contrast to his partner, whose black hair had just a few strands of gray beginning to appear and who almost always had a serious expression on his face. But today… today, something was wrong. Kyouya could see it plainly. Tamaki's fingers occasionally drummed on the tabletop and his head was propped on one hand, which was also conveniently covering his mouth and making his expression all but impossible to decipher.

As the speaker mentioned several key numbers that Kyouya wanted to remember, he keyed them quickly into his laptop, but he continued to watch Tamaki using the magic of peripheral vision. Violet eyes caught him watching, and Tamaki tried to twist his mouth into a reassuring smile, but it didn't quite work.

It wasn't long before the presentation was finished, and Kyouya and Tamaki shook hands with their prospective clients, promising to call soon to schedule a follow-up meeting. Then Tamaki walked into his office, which was right next to Kyouya's (and their offices had connecting doors that were never ever locked), and he didn't seem surprised when Kyouya followed him.

_I know your insides are feeling so hollow  
And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah  
But if I fall for you, I'll never recover  
If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

"What's wrong?" Kyouya asked without any real preamble.

"Nothing," Tamaki said, a little too quickly, as he sat down at his desk. And the sparkle that seemed to perpetually surround him was definitely not present. Kyouya took a few steps closer, leaning one hip against the desk.

"You know that doesn't work on me," he said, not quite scolding his lover yet. "You've been distracted all afternoon, so what's wrong?"

Tamaki sighed. "Sometimes I hate that you know me so well."

"No you don't," Kyouya said, leaning forward slightly to brush his lips over Tamaki's forehead.

Tamaki finally offered up a genuine smile. "Fine… Listen, you know that new office assistant… Maki?"

Kyouya thought for a moment. "Aged 16, long black hair, green eyes…?" He trailed off and Tamaki lifted an eyebrow, clearly waiting for him to continue. "Attends public school, working part-time here, was hired approximately four months ago…?"

Tamaki nodded. "And?"

Kyouya stared carefully at Tamaki, trying to figure out what answer the blonde was searching for. "…And we suspect she is being physical abused at home," he decided at last, "even though we have no actual evidence to support this."

Finally Tamaki's eyes had some of their sparkle back. "Yep, that's the one."

"Yes, what about her? She seems very capable and organized, and I've heard no complaints about her work."

"Well…" Tamaki hesitated. "I… She looked upset this afternoon, so I was talking with her… and she… Well… She's gotten herself into some trouble."

Kyouya's eyes narrowed at the word 'trouble'. "What sort of trouble specifically?" he asked before coming to any conclusions.

Tamaki's cheeks went pink and he squirmed a little. "She… uh… that is…" He visibly swallowed. "She's… expecting."

Kyouya just stared at him, wondering why that was so hard for him to say, and also why Tamaki was so concerned. Certainly it was unpleasant to hear that such a young girl was pregnant… she would almost certainly be a single mother, and her life would become even more difficult… He found himself vaguely wondering if the poor girl intended to drop out of school so she could work and raise her baby. "That… is unfortunate," he said at last.

"Kyouya, it's more than unfortunate, it's awful! The poor girl!" Tamaki exclaimed. "She's abused enough at home already, they certainly won't be thanking her for adding another mouth to feed!"

"If she was so irresponsible…" Kyouya began.

"That's just it though!" Tamaki interrupted him. "She wouldn't tell me who the father was or how she…" He stopped, the blush appearing on his cheeks again. "I… didn't get the impression that she had a boyfriend… She really didn't want to talk about it."

"Maybe she didn't want to talk about something so sensitive with her much older unmarried boss?" Kyouya suggested sarcastically.

Tamaki gave him a withering look. "Do you really think that our staff doesn't know about us?" he asked dryly. "Give me a break. We're not that good at hiding it. I think almost everyone knows about us, they're just too polite to say anything as long as we don't do anything overt."

Kyouya gulped, unable to form a response to that. Tamaki just smiled, reaching out to wind his arms around Kyouya's waist.

_I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only halfway there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
I really wanna touch somebody  
I think about you every single day  
I know we're only halfway there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

Deciding not to pursue that particular avenue of conversation, Kyouya tried to return to the original topic. "Her state is unfortunate, but I fail to see…"

"She wants to give the baby up for adoption when it's born," Tamaki continued, beginning to chew on his lower lip again.

"That seems like a very sensible decision," Kyouya said.

"But…" Tamaki began, then he hesitated. "She… she doesn't want to just send the baby into the system… where she has no control over who adopts the baby… She wants to make sure her child has a good home."

"Understandable," Kyouya agreed, still wondering where Tamaki was going with this conversation. Then his eyes widened slightly. "Tamaki…"

The other man looked up, eyes shining with obvious hope. "Yes?"

"You are not thinking…" Kyouya couldn't even finish the thought… it was so absurd!

"Why not?" Tamaki demanded.

"It's ridiculous!" Kyouya spluttered. "Us… as parents? Have you lost your mind?"

"Of course not," Tamaki said as he waved a dismissive hand. "We'd be fantastic parents, don't you think? I can't get enough of Mori and Haruhi's little girl, and you adore her too, don't pretend that you don't! You should just see the way your face lit up when Haruhi put An in your arms that first time…" Tamaki's eyes half-closed and a grin appeared on his face. "You tried to hide it, but… you looked so right holding that little girl."

Kyouya gaped at his lover for a full minute before he could bring himself to speak. "Whether you think I'm the fatherly type or not is irrelevant. There is a huge difference between holding the child of a dear friend and actually trying to raise a child of our own. That just… it isn't something you're supposed to do on a whim, Tamaki!"

"Of course not," Tamaki agreed. "We have at least five months to make our decision, although sooner is probably better because I'm sure it'll take time to draw up any papers and…"

"Are you kidding?" Kyouya exclaimed. "You make it sound like all you have to do is bring me around to your point of view, which will not be happening…"

"Oh really?" Tamaki asked, pulling Kyouya a little closer. Kyouya reached out, his hands resting on Tamaki's shoulders.

"I will not be going along with this," Kyouya insisted sternly. "You can't just hear a teenager's sob story and suddenly decide you want us to adopt a child. We've never even talked about the possibility of bringing a child into our lives, so you'll excuse me if I think this is a bit too abrupt."

"I hadn't really thought about it either… until recently," Tamaki admitted. "When I saw Haruhi and Mori with An right after she was born… that was the first time I started thinking about it."

"That was almost six months ago," Kyouya said, feeling even more dismayed. "When were you going to actually talk to me about it?"

"When I was sure it was something I wanted," Tamaki said. "And now I'm sure."

"Well it's all well and good that you're sure, but somehow I doubt you've really stopped to think anything through," Kyouya began, then a thought made him pause. "Why did you need to be sure? Why couldn't we have this debate earlier?"

"Because you have a very hard time telling me no when I really want something," Tamaki said with a smile.

Kyouya sighed, rubbing his forehead. "There's a big difference between acquiescing to your sexual demands in a supply closet when we're late for a meeting and adopting a child!"

Tamaki shrugged off the distinction in his usual flippant manner. "Well I think we should go talk to Haruhi and find out just how difficult it would be for us to adopt a child."

Kyouya sighed again, wondering whether it was even worth it to point out that he STILL had not agreed to this. "You know it's going to be almost impossible. As far as the government is concerned, we aren't…" He paused, then shook his head. "The government would not give a child to two men, especially without any sort of… civil commitment," he decided at last.

Tamaki's face fell. "You're right about that," he agreed sadly.

Kyouya didn't know what to say. For some absurd reason, he wanted to apologize… after all, it was partly because of his family that they had decided not to take any steps to make their relationship more official.

_You're such a hard act for me to follow  
Love me today, don't leave me tomorrow, yeah  
But if I fall for you, I'll never recover  
If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

When Tamaki's grandmother had passed away shortly after Haruhi and Mori announced they were expecting a child, the penthouse that Tamaki had been living in had been left to Tamkai's father. The man had gone to the penthouse to see for himself how it looked and what his son had done with the place, and had been more than a little taken aback to find it empty and unlived in. Tamaki had then been sheepishly forced to admit that he had moved in with Kyouya, and when his father had been baffled as to why he'd moved… Tamaki had felt he had no choice but to admit to their relationship. And, to the relief of both young men, Tamaki's father had quickly given his unconditional support to both of them. It had been more than either had hoped for, and this support had given Kyouya the courage to come out to his family.

To say that it had been a disaster was an understatement of spectacular proportions.

It hadn't quite started out that way. Kyouya's father had plainly been seeing red, his lips pressed so thin that they'd nearly disappeared. But then he'd started talking about Kyouya remarrying, this time to a more compliant woman… and for the first time in his life, Kyouya put his foot down and openly defied his father.

It had gone precisely as well as he had anticipated.

That is, a disaster.

The explosion hadn't come from his father though. It had come from his oldest brother, Yuuichi. And as the older man ranted and raved about Kyouya's complete lack of regard for his family, Kyouya… had just let the abuse rain down on him. He deserved it and he knew it. But when Yuuichi drew breath and started ranting about Kyouya's divorce from Haruhi, that was where he drew the line.

"She didn't leave because of that," Kyouya couldn't resist interrupting.

Yuuichi actually stopped mid-word and turned to stare at his younger brother.

"She left because I lied to her and I couldn't be bothered to pay attention to what she might have wanted. I will never be able to understand why, but she loved me once and she wanted me be happy. I wanted her to be happy too, but I didn't really try to make her happy. And when she found happiness with someone else, I let her leave so she could have it." Kyouya wondered how his nails hadn't dug through his palms yet. It was painful to admit these things, especially under the judgmental eyes of his father and brothers. But Fuyumi and Tamaki both stood behind him, silently supporting him. "So you WILL leave her out of this conversation. If I couldn't make things work with Haruhi, they aren't going to work with any girl. And Tamaki has moved in with me, and we have no intention of changing that."

Predictably, that set off a whole new round of explosions.

"I knew that damn Suoh brat was trouble the moment I laid eyes on him," his father fumed, as though the man in question wasn't standing a few feet away.

Kyouya gritted his teeth. "Don't you dare pin this on him."

"Oh, are you saying that you want to take responsibility for this MESS?" his father shouted.

Kyouya didn't flinch. "It isn't a mess. We've kept our relationship under wraps for the last decade and no one ever knew about it, not even our closest friends and family. We can continue doing so."

"He's moving in with you!" Yuuichi exclaimed. "That's not the sort of thing you can keep secret! Are you trying to ruin our family?"

Kyouya's lips pressed together. "In the business world, no one will care as long as we're discrete. In high society, the worst that will happen is we won't get invited to some of the big galas. Hardly a crisis, those things are terminally boring at best."

That had led to a whole new round of shouting, and he noticed more than once that Fuyumi tried to pull Tamaki from the room, but Tamaki (patient, loyal, WONDERFUL Tamaki) refused to leave the room, bearing the insults with a fortitude that impressed Kyouya. The handsome blonde never said a word, knowing that Kyouya wanted to handle the conflict himself, but the fact that he stayed meant more than Kyouya could ever hope to put into words.

At the end of the day, Kyouya and Tamaki were both thrown unceremoniously from the house, and Kyouya knew he would be disinherited (this was confirmed later after coercing a law clerk in the office his family employed to check to see if his father had updated his will). He was also immediately fired from his job at the family company, but Kyouya had expected that as well, and the fledgling company he had started in preparation for just such an event now received his full attention. Within days, Tamaki had resigned from his position in HIS family's company to take his place by Kyouya's side at their own company.

The lack of support had not surprised Kyouya in the least, but it had still been a painful experience. He had brooded even more than usual for days afterwards, locking himself in his study until impossible hours of the morning. Tamaki had borne it without complaint as usual, and it had been the blonde who had mentioned that perhaps they'd be better off keeping their relationship the way it was. They had considered some sort of civil ceremony, but now… Now the idea was being summarily ejected. It would be too much, too public… The idea was discarded, and never really reexamined.

To Kyouya's surprise, he and Tamaki were not immediately blacklisted from high society. Whether this was due to the Suoh family influence, or just the Ootori family not wanting to cause a scandal by obviously disinheriting one of their sons, Kyouya was never quite clear… but somehow, he and Tamaki found themselves at yet another tedious gala for the rich and powerful the evening after his surreal conversation with Tamaki about adopting a child.

_I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only halfway there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
I really wanna touch somebody  
I think about you every single day  
I know we're only halfway there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

The pair had done an appropriate amount of mingling and Kyouya was beginning to glance around for an escape route when he saw Haruhi enter with Mori. She looked beautiful as usual, somehow still retaining the radiant glow she'd carried throughout her pregnancy. Motherhood suited her, and Kyouya felt a pang as he realized that he'd never even bothered to find out whether she wanted children. It had never been on his agenda, and he'd just assumed it wasn't on hers either… but apparently it had been.

He shook his head to banish those thoughts. Just more proof that Mori was a better husband to her, not that he needed more proof of that.

And then he had no more time to think as Tamaki was practically dragging him across the room towards the couple he'd been regarding. Before Kyouya even had a chance to regain his composure, Tamaki had inquired about baby An and then moved on to telling Haruhi that he and Kyouya were thinking about adopting a child. That got Kyouya's attention.

"Tamaki!" he hissed. "Despite what you seem to think, I still have not agreed to your ridiculous plan, so you really shouldn't go around telling our friends."

Haruhi had to cover her mouth to keep her laughter from being too obvious. "And just where do you two think you're going to get a baby from?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Mori had a half-smile on his face as he feigned disinterest in their conversation.

Tamaki quickly outlined the story of the office girl for Haruhi, with plenty of embellishments about the poor state of her home life, the sort that made Haruhi's underprivileged upbringing look as lavish as any Ouran student. Haruhi lifted her eyebrow at that comment, and Kyouya tried to interrupt to point out that they actually had no idea what the girl's home life was really long, but Tamaki couldn't be bothered to let either of them interrupt his dramatic tale.

Breathless, violet eyes sparkling with unshed tears, Tamaki clasped Haruhi's hand. "So will you help us? That poor baby deserves a loving home, don't you think? And who better than myself and Kyouya?"

Haruhi made a face, and Kyouya pressed his fingertips to his forehead, wondering why he put up with this idiotic man and his absurd ideas.

"It won't exactly be easy," Haruhi sighed. "I suppose I could find a way… if the girl in question showed a pressing need to give the child up because she couldn't provide a safe environment, you two could probably be granted temporary guardianship. And if you can prove you can care for the child successfully for some period of time, I don't see why they wouldn't let you adopt later…"

Kyouya sighed, wondering why no one seemed to listen when he protested that he didn't want the responsibility of caring for this child… And then he noticed that Haruhi was staring over his shoulder, her expression becoming increasingly alarmed. Next to her, Mori was also tense. Kyouya turned and saw Akito approaching him, Yuuichi and their father watching from the other side of the room. Kyouya's hand automatically clenched into a fist and he gripped Tamaki's elbow, cutting off the tidal wave of words pouring from the other man's mouth.

"Kyouya, what…?" Tamaki began, than he shut up when he saw Akito.

Kyouya's older brother looked very uncomfortable as he stood before them. "Kyouya. You look well," he said after a moment's hesitation.

"Akito." Kyouya didn't feel the need to try to make small talk.

Akito flinched a little before greeting the rest of the group. Tamaki was overly-demonstrative as usual while Mori was as quiet as ever. Haruhi didn't seem to know what to make of her former brother-in-law's appearance.

"What do you want?" Kyouya asked as soon as the polite greetings were finished. He didn't want to hear any gloating or threats or demands. He just wanted to leave this damnable stuffy gala. "If you have some message to deliver from our father, I'm sure I can determine the gist of it and you can take your leave."

"Well, he did give me a message, but I have no intention of delivering it," Akito practically whispered.

Tamaki's jaw dropped, as did Haruhi's. Mori actually stared. Kyouya didn't know what to say.

"What Father did to you… It was wrong. You didn't deserve any of that," Akito said, speaking as quickly and quietly as he could, as though their father or brother would appear behind him and catch him speaking his mind. "I… Fuyumi and I have talked about it. It wasn't right. I thought… I should tell you that. And if you need anything…" He made an abortive gesture with one hand before glancing back at their father.

Mori murmured something that might have been an excuse before slipping around them and walking across the room. It took Kyouya only seconds to realize that Mori was actually blocking Akito and himself from their father's view, and he took the opportunity to grasp his brother's hand more warmly. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Akito managed a smile. They didn't hug. They were Ootori's, it simply wasn't done. Then he clasped Haruhi's hand for an instant, a murmured apology crossing his lips, then he turned and headed back to the rest of the Ootori family. Kyouya turned away as though hiding his reaction from his father and oldest brother… and in a way, he was. They'd have questions if they saw the smile that was crossing his face.

Haruhi gripped his elbow for a moment. It was a silent gesture of support before she hurried off to find her husband. Kyouya started walking towards the door, and Tamaki matched him stride for stride. And for once, the blonde was silent, letting Kyouya process the evening's events in peace.

_I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost  
I wanna feel like we're never gonna ever stop  
I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you  
Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah_

Kyouya didn't really expect to hear from Akito after the surprising show of support, but he'd underestimated his brother. Fuyumi would often text or call him, and she would pass messages from Akito. Sometimes they were as simple as a hello, but sometimes he would pass on crucial information about the Ootori's company and their clients, allowing Kyouya to keep his small company competitive. The support of the Suoh family and their company also helped immeasurably, and Kyouya found himself relaxing some evenings, gradually becoming convinced that things were really going to work out.

Of course, all that work mostly served to distract himself from Tamaki's insistence that they adopt that child… Kyouya could only shake his head whenever he let himself think of those conversations. Tamaki had let the topic drop after seeing Akito, but Kyouya was sure it was never far from the other man's mind. In fact, he saw Tamaki talking to Maki several times in the office, though they usually clammed up as soon as they noticed him. Kyouya knew he should probably put a stop to whatever they were plotting, but somehow he kept putting it off…

And then, after several months had gone by, Kyouya noticed that Tamaki wasn't in his office. So he stepped out to ask their secretary if there was a meeting that he'd managed to let slip his mind (he was reasonably confident that this wasn't the case, but it never hurt to double check). And that's when he learned that Maki had gone into labor, and Tamaki had accompanied her to the hospital. And Kyouya had closed his eyes, counted to ten, and prayed for patience.

Later, Tamaki had texted him. _"U shud come to hospital"_

Kyouya glared at his phone. _"I can't. I'm trying to run our company, remember?"_

An hour later, he'd received another text. _"It's a girl!"_

_"Tell her congratulations then. Are you coming back to the office?"_

_ "Cud you pick me up from hospital? After work of course!"_

Kyouya sighed. _"Fine. See you in an hour."_

And that was how he ended up in the hospital, searching for his partner. He found the blonde in a waiting room, cradling a small bundle of blankets to his chest.

"Now really, Tamaki, you shouldn't be getting attached…" Kyouya began.

Tamaki ignored his words, shoving the bundle towards him. Kyouya had a brief moment of panic, remembering the first time he'd held little An… that had been terrifying, he'd been scared to death he would drop her, and then Haruhi would have skinned him alive and murdered him in some horribly gruesome way. That thought crossed his mind at lightning speed, but he managed to accept the bundle without dropping it.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Tamaki asked.

Kyouya cautiously glanced down. Downy black hair covered her scalp, and then her eyes opened and they were the most brilliant green he'd ever seen. And Kyouya felt himself melt a little. "Yes, she's lovely, but we need to give her back to her mother," he said firmly.

Tamaki's face fell. "I really haven't convinced you, have I?"

Kyouya closed his eyes. "We never REALLY talked about this, you know. You can't just dangle a baby in front of me and expect me to jump right into this without planning… anything. There's so much we'd need to do, and to buy… people to hire, schools to look into…" He shook his head. "We haven't made any plans, and adopting a child isn't something you can do on a whim, Tamaki."

Tamaki sighed sadly. "You're right, Kyouya… you're right."

Kyouya sighed. "If we talk about it in more detail later… then maybe… in the future…"

Tamaki's face was lighting up already, and Kyouya wondered what monster he'd just unleashed. "Come on, let's go see Maki!" Tamaki said brightly, leading the way to her room.

But the room was empty.

The bottom dropped out of Kyouya's stomach.

And the baby in his arms let out a small whimper.

A nurse walked in at that moment, her eyes taking in the empty bed. "Oh…" she whispered. "Oh dear. Have either of you seen…?"

"No… No we haven't…" Kyouya said quietly.

"And her baby?"

Kyouya wordlessly lifted the child in his arms.

The nurse threw up her hands. "I knew I should have watched that girl more closely," she muttered in exasperation. "Well, I'll call Children's Services… This isn't the first baby that's been abandoned here."

And Tamaki's eyes latched onto Kyouya. Those violet orbs made a wordless plea. Kyouya glanced down at the baby, who was watching him just as intently with her emerald-colored eyes. And Kyouya knew when he'd been beaten.

"Actually… the mother did at one time express an interest in letting us adopt her child… Would it be possible for us to call a lawyer friend and have a temporary guardianship order drawn up?" Kyouya asked before the nurse could reach out for the child.

She looked taken aback for a moment. "Well… I suppose so," she said at last. "That's… a bit unusual… but somehow I doubt the mother will come back to object. Yes, call your friend." And with that, the nurse hurried off to attend to her other patients.

Tamaki was already pulling out his phone and dialing Haruhi's number. Kyouya slowly sank down into a chair against one wall of the room, still cradling the baby gently. He looked down at the little girl, this tiny person who would very soon be depending on him and Tamaki for everything, and to his surprise, he wasn't as frightened as he'd assumed he would be.

"Thanks Haruhi! You're the best!" Tamaki exclaimed happily. Then he hung up the phone. "She'll be here as soon as she can."

Kyouya nodded, feeling a little dazed. Tamaki sat down next to him and touched Kyouya's knee gently.

"I know we just got done agreeing that we needed to talk first," Tamaki sighed. Kyouya nodded. "I'm really sorry about this, honestly. You're right, we should have talked more first… But honestly, I can't just let this little girl go."

Kyouya managed a smile. "I have to admit… I don't want to let her go either."

The relief on Tamaki's face was obvious. "You've bonded with her then?"

Kyouya chuckled. "I suppose you could say that."

"What are we going to call her?" Tamaki asked suddenly. "We can't just call her 'her' all the time."

"No, we can't," Kyouya agreed.

Tamaki thought for a minute, then shook his head. "I'm no good at names… You come up with something."

Kyouya thought for a moment as he cradled the little girl in his arms. Her eyes fluttered, then closed completely. Kyouya was astonished that she apparently considered his arms a safe enough place to fall asleep in. Then a name came to him.

"Let's call her Kasumi."

_I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only halfway there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
I really wanna touch somebody  
I think about you every single day  
I know we're only halfway there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

* * *

A/N: Umm… is it just me or did I randomly make Kyouya sound like Sherlock a few times? I am reading way too many Sherlock fanfics. This is probably not healthy, but I don't care! No one can stop me, bwahaha! This may or may not be part of the reason why I take so long to write chapters…

Anyways, that chapter ended up being longer than expected, but I really wanted to do the scene with Akito… then I got completely carried away at the end there… Ahhh Kyouya being all cute and adorable with a baby!


	15. Best I Ever Had

Best I Ever Had

A/N: I'm so sorry about how long it took me to write this chapter. I apparently lost every last ounce of inspiration in my body over the last few weeks and I swear I barely worked on anything except a couple new projects (came up with like three new fanfic ideas though, cuz that's definitely what I need over here)… But yeah, I finally got it written at last!

This chapter is based off the song Best I Ever Had by Gavin DeGraw. This is my co-song of the month (I occasionally have two or three… the others are Right Now by Rihanna and David Guetta, and Pompeii by Bastille (fuck I love Dan Smith's voice and I will die a happy woman if I'm listening to his voice at the time of death!). Actually I listened to Right Now almost as much as I listened to Best I Ever Had while writing this chapter…) Anyways, Best I Ever Had may seem like an odd song to use if you take the lyrics literally, but the message of the song is in line with this chapter. Plus somehow it seems to create exactly the right mood… at least it does for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or any of the songs or lyrics used in the creation of this fic.

* * *

Kaoru Hitachiin made a furious noise and hurled his cellphone across his bedroom in a rare show of temper. Usually he could put on a sunny smile and pretend that nothing was bothering him, but here in the privacy of his room, he finally let his frustrations show.

"Damn him," he hissed under his breath. "That absolute idiot…" He wanted to scream, but he bit his lip and took a deep breath through his nose instead, desperately seeking calm.

A knock at his door interrupted this process.

"Kaoru? Are you okay?" his twin called to him.

Kaoru sighed. Of course Hikaru would have heard the phone hitting the wall… and maybe his frustrated noises too, who knew… from his room next door. Taking a deep breath and hoping he didn't look as frustrated as he felt, Kaoru went to the door, pasting a fake smile on his face.

"Hey Hikaru. Everything's fine, why do you ask?" he inquired.

Hikaru just fixed him with a pointed stare. "If you're fine, where's your phone?" he asked shrewdly.

A curse slipped from Kaoru's lips before he could stop it.

Hikaru sighed, sympathy appearing on his face. "Kai again?"

Kaoru nodded miserably.

_Melt Antarctica, savin' Africa  
I failed algebra and I misused some times  
We're at war again, save the world again  
You can all join in, but you can't smoke inside_

"What's Kai done this time?" Hikaru asked, walking across Kaoru's bedroom and picking the abused phone up off the floor. "Don't tell me he's gone back to that useless ex-boyfriend of his."

Kaoru rubbed his forehead with his fingertips. "I'm sick of it, Hikaru," he admitted. "I'm not saying I want to settle down with Kai or anything, but it sure would be nice if he didn't keep putting our relationship on hold because THIS TIME, his boyfriend has really changed."

Hikaru snorted. "Kai's an idiot. I know you like him… hell, I like him too. But this has got to stop. If he hasn't figured out by now that that boyfriend of his is never gonna change… well, you're better than that, Kaoru."

Kaoru grinned at his twin, holding out his hand to accept the offered phone. "I know… honestly, I do."

In the seven years since Kaoru and Kai had met at a nightclub just before a dinner with Haruhi, they had struggled with an on-again, off-again relationship. Kai had been fresh from the first of many breakups with his boyfriend, and the attraction between the two of them had been nearly instantaneous. That is, until the boyfriend had reappeared, pleading for a second chance. And Kaoru had been stunned to find himself dumped. Until a few months later when Kai came back, saying he'd broken things off with his boyfriend for good and wanted another chance with Kaoru. And Kaoru wanted Kai back badly enough to agree. And this pattern had repeated over and over again…

Kaoru still wasn't quite sure why he kept letting Kai back into his life. Sure, the guy was sexy as hell and fantastic in bed… but Kaoru Hitachiin had traveled the world hawking his designer clothes with his twin brother. He'd met hundreds of beautiful people in his life, and frankly Kai didn't even make the top twenty… maybe not even the top fifty if Kaoru was feeling particularly uncharitable. But they had gotten along well. Kai could make him laugh, enjoyed quiet evenings at home, didn't even mind when Hikaru decided to join them for a night out… or a night in. Kai was charming, intelligent, funny, and so very interesting… He let Kaoru use him as a model, and he didn't mind the way Kaoru often had to spend weeks abroad. It had seemed so perfect…

Except for that damnable boyfriend, that is.

Hikaru was right though, Kaoru knew it. If Kai couldn't see the pattern, couldn't see that this attempted reconciliation was going to go just as badly as the last dozen… why was Kaoru still wasting his time with this man? At some point… Kaoru knew he just had to throw in the towel on the relationship. And it really appeared that now was the time.

_You said "Take me home, I can't stand this place  
'Cause there's too many hipsters and I just can't relate"  
You're my neon gypsy, my desert rain  
"You're my "Helter Skelter", oh how can I explain that_

"So what happened?" Hikaru asked, his hand still on the phone Kaoru had taken, their fingers casually touching and almost entwined. "He broke it off again?"

"Yeah," Kaoru sighed. "Apparently they ran into each other while he was out with some coworkers and they got to talking and had a couple drinks, and now Kai is head over heels again."

"He's so bad at pattern recognition," Hikaru scoffed. "They'll break up within the next three months and he'll come crawling back. And you better tell him exactly where he can stick that fantasy."

Kaoru snorted, a grin appearing on his face. "I'll keep that in mind. I wish you'd told me to tell him that back when we first started dating."

Hikaru's face fell for just a moment. He tried to protect his twin whenever possible, but this time… "He charmed me too," Hikaru said at last. "And you were really happy with him… I wanted so badly for it to work out that I guess I willfully ignored all the warning signs."

"Well that makes two of us," Kaoru said with a frown. "When is our next trip abroad? I don't want to hang around and take a chance at running into the happy couple," he added, sounding only a little bitter.

Hikaru tried not to appear too enthusiastic about the prospect of a trip abroad. "I'm sure we could arrange something, don't you think? Even just a holiday…"

Kaoru knew exactly why the corners of Hikaru's lips were twitching, and he didn't begrudge his brother his happiness one bit. "And I suppose the holiday will be in France?"

"Only if you don't mind," was Hikaru's instant reply. "I mean, I know it seems kind of shitty to go see my girlfriend when you just broke up with your boyfriend…"

"…again," Kaoru finished for him. "Trust me, it's fine. You don't get to see Vedette enough anyways. I promise I can entertain myself just fine in France without your company."

Hikaru looked more relieved than Kaoru had expected. "…Thanks, seriously," he said quietly. "I've been wanting to go back to France for a while actually."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed just a fraction. It was really unusual for his twin to keep a secret from him, so of course he wanted to ferret out the reason as soon as possible. "Really? You never said anything. What's so urgent? Besides your smoking hot girlfriend of course…"

Hikaru licked his lips. "Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking…" he began.

Kaoru lifted an eyebrow and waited.

_You're the best I ever had  
And I'm trying not to get stuck in my head  
But I read that soda kills you and Jesus saves  
On the bathroom wall where I saw your name  
You're the best I ever had  
I won't be the same_

"I mean, we've been watching all our close friends get married or at least settle down with a partner… raising their kids, just creating these great family lives for themselves…"

Kaoru nodded. He didn't particularly mind that he wasn't settled down at the moment, he rather enjoyed the company of their friends and their children. It may have been a bit of vicarious living, but he didn't mind that at all… but apparently Hikaru did.

"And I've just been thinking that… that maybe it's time for me to settle down too," Hikaru admitted, the words pouring out of him in a rush.

"And you want to propose to Vedette," Kaoru said, the words coming out sounding more flat and resigned than he'd meant for them to.

Hikaru winced. "Please don't say it like that. You know things won't change around here," he insisted.

Kaoru didn't say anything, but he wasn't quite as sure. After all, Vedette had never even visited their home in Japan. It was always Hikaru traveling to France to visit her. Neither of them could say with any certainty how Vedette would fit into their little household… that is, if she didn't try to keep Hikaru in France with her. And that thought made Kaoru's blood run cold.

He simply couldn't imagine what life might be like without Hikaru living in the same house… sleeping in the room next door… working with him every day, designing clothes and arranging shows… Kaoru shuddered, wondering if Vedette would actually be able to break them up… if Hikaru would stay in France if that's what she wanted.

Luckily Hikaru wasn't paying attention to Kaoru at that moment as he started making arrangements to head to France, so Kaoru was able to banish all negative thoughts and feign excitement about their jaunt to Europe.

_Night sky full of drones, this neighborhood of clones  
I'm looking at the crowd and they're staring at their phones  
They groom the coastline here, the sun will disappear  
And maybe once a year, I think they'll clean my car_

Paris was a lovely city, Kaoru had to admit. He preferred Italy to France in general… better food, nicer views, more attractive men… but Paris had its charms. He lounged on the balcony of the hotel room he and Hikaru were sharing, sipping a glass of red wine and wondering if his brother would bother to return that night.

As expected, Hikaru had left him behind as soon as they were settled in their room, and he'd scarcely been back. Not that Kaoru blamed him. Vedette was charming, and Kaoru did like the girl, and he could understand why Hikaru wanted to spend every moment with her. It was hard to maintain an exclusive long-distance relationship over so many years, but it really seemed to work for this couple, and Kaoru certainly didn't begrudge them any happiness, even if he did feel a spark of jealousy when he saw them smiling at each other in that sappy way that couples in loved always seemed to do.

But tonight… tonight, everything could change.

Hikaru hadn't actually said anything about it, of course. But Kaoru knew his brother well enough. He'd seen the extra care Hikaru had taken when selecting his outfit, had noted the small bulge in his pocket that looked about the right size and shape to be a jewelry box…

"Damn…" Kaoru muttered, running his fingers through his hair. He briefly considered calling Haruhi or Kyouya, but it was already quite late in the evening here in France, and he knew neither of his friends would really appreciate being called so late at night… or early in the morning, as the case may be. So Kaoru waited.

He had half-expected that Hikaru might celebrate his new engagement by spending the night with his equally new fiancée, so Kaoru was more than a little surprised to hear the soft beep of a key card granting access to their room. His feet propped up on the railing of the balcony, Kaoru shifted his hips and twisted his body to glance back into the room.

Hikaru didn't call out to him right away. He kicked off his shoes and removed his socks with agonizing slowness. Then he pulled off his jacket and hung it carefully over a chair, rolled up his shirtsleeves, and ran his hand through his hair, destroying the perfectly-styled elaborate mess. At last, he walked out and sat in the chair next to his brother. Kaoru had already poured a second glass of wine, and it landed in Hikaru's outstretched hand with barely a second of hesitation.

"So what happened?" he asked after an appropriate moment.

Hikaru slowly exhaled, his breath fogging up the wine glass still held near his lips. Then a wry chuckle forced itself out. "Ah, Kaoru… I think we're destined to become old bachelors together."

Kaoru would have been lying if he'd said that thought didn't please him… just a little.

_Caught my reflection, drop the call  
I've been medicating with cigarettes and alcohol  
I got vertigo, no I can't see straight  
I got obligations, though I'm usually late but_

"Tell me about it," he said at last.

"Well, the thing is…" and here, Hikaru's laugh turned bitter, "she did say yes… initially."

Kaoru gulped, hoping that 'punch-to-the-gut' feeling went away before it showed on his face. "She said yes?"

"Initially," Hikaru repeated. "But would you believe that we broke off the engagement only… maybe two hours later?" He started to laugh, a slightly hysterical edge to the notes that alarmed Kaoru. "Two hours, Kaoru! That must be some kind of record!"

Hesitantly, Kaoru reached out to touch his brother's arm. At the touch, Hikaru gasped a little and made an effort to bring himself back under control.

"What happened in those two hours?" Kaoru asked at last.

"Well, thankfully, we didn't start calling any of our relatives," Hikaru said mirthlessly. "Hopefully this will be kept relatively quiet, but I won't hold my breath. No, everything was fine until we started talking about where the wedding was going to be held, and of course she wanted it to be here in Paris… and I said that was fine, of course."

"Of course," Kaoru agreed with a nod and a knowing smirk. "It is the city of romance, after all… You couldn't ask for a better place for a wedding."

Hikaru nodded. "I said as much, and she asked if my family and friends minded the trip out here… and I said it wouldn't be too much of a hardship, and those that couldn't come would meet her eventually when we moved back to Japan."

Noticing the way his brother's fist clenched around the stem of the wine glass, Kaoru could tell they were near the turning point of the story. And he couldn't help but sigh as he watched his prediction come true. "Oh my god, don't tell me…"

"She has no intention of leaving France. Ever," Hikaru said shortly. "She didn't even want to travel to Japan for like a honeymoon or something." He tossed his head back, draining the rest of his wine in a single gulp. "How could I never have picked that up? Surely it must have been somewhere in all those times we talked… How could this just sneak up on me?"

"Blindsided you that badly?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru groaned and covered his eyes for a moment. "Don't tell me I should have known, okay? Maybe I should have figured it out when I was always the one coming to visit her, but… I didn't, okay?"

Kaoru snorted as he refilled both their glasses. "I'm hardly one to talk about not noticing important details about one's partner, you know that."

"Cheers," Hikaru said sarcastically, clinking their glasses together.

_You're the best I ever had  
And I'm trying not to get stuck in my head  
But I think I dropped my wallet in Santa Fe  
Lost the only picture I had of you that day and  
You're the best I ever had  
I won't be the same_

"So you won't be reconciling with her then?" Kaoru asked after they'd both drank deeply.

Hikaru shook his head. "No way. I… Kaoru, I can't leave Japan. I can't leave our friends, or our parents… or you. I can't leave you behind. Not even for Vedette. I mean, how well do I really know her anyways? We've dated for how long? Years… but I never knew that she had no interest in leaving France. What else don't I know about her? I can't marry someone I don't know. I don't even think I want to keep dating her now."

"Did you break up?"

"Not… not as such," Hikaru sighed. "The engagement is over, she gave back the ring. And we had words… We might be able to stay friends, but… now that we know that this isn't going anywhere…" He shrugged helplessly.

Kaoru put his arm around his twin's shoulder, and Hikaru leaned into the contact. They sat there together, just listening to the sounds of the city.

"No one says you have to decide anything else tonight," Kaoru said at last. When Hikaru nodded, but didn't reply, Kaoru changed the subject. "When do you want to head back home then?"

"As soon as possible," Hikaru said softly.

"You don't want to hang out and see if you change your mind about her?" Kaoru couldn't resist asking. "You've dated for so long… you might decide that you can't live without her, that you want to make a new life for yourself here…" He hated himself for saying these things, but Kaoru was going to make sure Hikaru had every opportunity to find happiness… even if it meant living the rest of their lives on opposite sides of the globe.

Hikaru turned his head to stare at his brother. "I don't want to change my mind," he insisted. "All I've ever needed is back at home."

Kaoru couldn't stop himself from smiling as he held his twin close while Hikaru pulled out his phone and began arranging for a flight home first thing in the morning.

_Hey West Virginia, hey North Dakota  
I think I love you, but don't even know you  
Hey Massachusetts, hey Minnesota  
I think I love you, but don't even know you  
Hey Carolina, hey Oklahoma  
I think I love you, but don't even know you  
Hey Alabama, hey California  
I think I love you, but don't even know you_

Back in Japan, so mention was made of Vedette, or of Kai. The twins didn't socialize as much as they usually did, preferring to stay in their studio, designing endless parades of new outfits. And they might have stayed that way for months if Haruhi hadn't practically broken down the door of their mansion a couple weeks later.

One hand on her hip while the other cradled a squirming toddler, she was a surprisingly intimidating sight, even if she was their favorite model. "What do you two think you're doing?" she demanded.

"We're working, Haruhi, we've been known to do that now and then," Hikaru said dryly.

"Not this much," she snapped. "And what's this text message saying you won't be able to make it to the Host Club dinner tonight?"

"Hikaru just told you that we're working. We're very busy right now," Kaoru said grumpily.

Haruhi pursed her lips. "That's not going to work on me, you know," she snapped. "I know perfectly well that you could put down all of this the second you chose. You just don't want to go out. Why?"

"None of your business," the twins replied as one.

Haruhi huffed softly, blowing her bangs out of her face. "Well, since I'm here… are you guys so busy that you can't watch Kippei for half an hour while I go grab An? She had a play-date with Kasumi today, and I'm going to have a hard enough time getting her out of there without Kippei in one arm," she said, sounding just a little tired as she spoke.

The twins looked at each other, then at Haruhi. "Of course we'll watch him," Hikaru said even as Kaoru stood and removed the boy from his mother's arms.

"Yeah, Kippei loves staying with his uncles, don't ya, kiddo?" Kaoru said cheerfully. The toddler squealed in delight and tried to grab the piles of sketches from the desk, but Kaoru deftly moved him out of reach.

"You guys are the best," Haruhi declared, hugging them both quickly. "I'll be back in just a few minutes." And she was gone in a whirl of clicking heels and flowing brown hair.

"Gorgeous," Hikaru sighed as he watched her leave. "Damn that Mori…"

Kaoru just chuckled.

It was nearly forty minutes later before the twins heard footsteps approaching their studio, but they exchanged confused glances when they realized that clearly more than just Haruhi had come over. This was confirmed when the doors swung open.

Haruhi entered first, holding An's hand in one hand, and Kasumi's in the other. Mori was right behind her, and Kyouya and Tamaki were behind him. Kagura and Arisa came in next, followed by Honey and a very grumpy-looking Momiji.

"What's all this?" Kaoru gasped.

"If you won't leave your studio for us, we'll come to you," Haruhi said firmly. "You've been wanting a large-scale photo shoot, haven't you?" She spread her arms expansively. "Now you have your pick of willing models."

The twins exchanged surprised glances. "Haruhi…" they both gasped.

She just smiled at them. "Come on now, boys, we're yours to direct."

"You might regret that," the twins chorused, grins lighting up their faces.

_You're the best I ever had  
And I'm trying not to get stuck in my head  
But I passed the longest sign on the interstate  
Saying "Find someone before it gets too late"  
You're the best I ever had  
I won't be the same_

It turned out to be a ridiculously fun evening. The twins rarely had such an eclectic group of models in front of them, especially such a willing group. The Haninozuka and Morinozuka families were delighted to pose in group pictures, the children and teenagers were eager to pose and dash about the studio as their uncles commanded them (even Momiji, though he took a bit of bribing and persuading)…

They were photographed in groups, in pairs, and individually, in as many outfits as the twins could persuade everyone to try on. Haruhi was used to this treatment, having once been forced to model forty-three separate outfits in a single session. She's made them regret that, of course…

They caught a perfectly beautiful candid shot of Mori and Haruhi kissing, her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands resting lightly on her back.

There was a shot that Kyouya would likely never allow to see the light of day, although Kaoru especially was very fond of it… Kyouya had been caught unawares for once in his life, and his head was tilted towards Tamaki as the blonde spoke to him, his hand resting on Kyouya's shoulder. It was a very sweet shot, completely capturing the quiet intimacy between the couple that few people were ever privy towards.

There was Arisa with her arms around her son and daughter, a beautiful smile on her face as she gazed proudly down at them.

There was Kagura chasing after the three toddling little ones as they screamed with laughter, absorbed in some game that no one else could understand.

There were Honey and Mori, heads thrown back in laughter as they watched their wives and children.

The twins even took advantage of the timer to leap in and harass their closest friends, catching several photos of Haruhi's exasperated face or Tamaki chasing them and screaming.

Sure, many of these photos would never work in one of their magazines. But even if they didn't, they were still portraits of lives being lived… and lived well. There was such a difference, the twins marveled later, between the posed photographs, which all had a faint veneer of artificiality hanging over them, and the candid shots… There was that little wrinkle that was starting to appear between Kyouya's eyebrows from so many stern thoughtful expressions, and there were the laugh lines on Tamaki's face. There was that devotedly sappy way that Mori stared at Haruhi, and pride in Honey's eyes as he watched his two children… These were things that cameras could only capture when the participants were unaware they were being photographed.

"I'm thinking of making a scrapbook," Kaoru said suddenly as they looked at the pictures on his laptop together that night.

"When did you become a bored housewife or a teenage girl?" Hikaru scoffed, but he was intrigued.

"Ha ha," Kaoru snapped, sticking out his tongue. "Nothing fancy… maybe just a plain photo album… Give one to each of the families… just a little something to show them…"

"To show them what we see?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru nodded. "They're all so happy…"

Hikaru chuckled. "I've got news for you… See these pictures?" He pointed to a small collection when they had set the camera up to take several pictures at intervals.

Kaoru blew up the pictures, nearly all of which featured the twins interacting with their friends and the young children they considered their nieces and nephews. "Yeah?" he asked, wondering what Hikaru wanted him to see.

Hikaru chuckled. "I'd have to say we look pretty happy too, don't you think?"

Kaoru looked at the photos more closely, at the broad smiles and the relaxed body language. He didn't see the bitter men who had just ended their long-term relationships and then shut themselves up in their studio for two straight weeks. He saw two men with their friends, with their families really… laughing and enjoying themselves wholeheartedly. "You're right…" he said softly. "You're absolutely right."

Maybe they hadn't gone the traditional family route, but who needed that? He and Hikaru had their family right there, the family that they had chosen so many years ago in a certain music room back in high school…

_Hey West Virginia, hey North Dakota  
I think I love you, but don't even know you  
Hey Massachusetts, hey Minnesota  
I think I love you, but don't even know you  
Yeah, I won't be the same_

* * *

A/N: Wasn't that just the sappiest thing ever at the end? I feel like I overdosed on Fruits Basket or something… I have diabetes now from writing that.

So I've decided that the next chapter will be the last one. I had a couple other ideas, but I can't seem to write those out so I've come to the conclusion that they're just bad ideas that don't fit with the rest of the fic. But I'm dying to do the one other idea I have… so it's happening. I hope that'll be the closure that everyone needs that will finally allow me to put this fic to bed permanently.


	16. Somewhere With You

Somewhere with You

A/N: Okay, I lied. No. I changed my mind. I'm the author, I can do that! Damnit… I wrote the two extra chapters anyways. I can't get rid of them. So… here we go. This chapter is gonna be a little shorter than the others since I didn't really have a whole lot that I wanted to have happen. Just some glorious introspection. And shifting viewpoints, because why not?

This chapter is based off the song Somewhere with You by Kenny Chesney. Also, this is another flashback chapter, although I won't tell you when exactly it's set because it'll give away a lot of the plot. Don't worry, it'll become quite obvious soon. This may seem like an odd topic to write about, but… let's face it, Haruhi was probably very conflicted about moving in with Mori like that, and I kind of glossed over the whole thing… so now we're headed back to look at our favorite couple more closely.

Disclaimer: I don't own OHC or any characters, or any of the songs or lyrics used in the creation of this fanfic.

* * *

Haruhi was sitting on her bed in her room at Mori's mansion. Her packed suitcase sat next to her, and she quietly rehearsed what she was going to say to him. She knew it would hurt him for her to walk out like this, but… it was something she needed to do. And she trusted that he would understand.

She heard his footsteps on the stairs, and for a moment, she couldn't breathe… Tears stung her eyes and she blinked rapidly to clear them away.

His footsteps moved past her door, and she heard him enter his room next door. Haruhi exhaled slowly, knowing she had a few more minutes.

It seemed only seconds, however, when she heard his step outside her door. She held her breath… and then he knocked.

She wouldn't put it off any longer. She stood up and walked to the door, opening it to reveal… Mori. Her friend. Her lover. The man she'd moved in with after leaving her husband of ten years. The man she was about to walk out on. It was enough to make her heart ache.

"Haruhi…" Mori began, but then he stopped. He could see something was on her mind.

"Takashi, I need to move out," Haruhi blurted out before she could change her mind.

His mouth fell open. Whatever he'd expected her to say, that wasn't it.

"I… I need to figure things out," Haruhi went on in a rush. "This… this is too much. Too much, too soon... My divorce isn't even official yet, and I… I don't think I'm ready…" She realized she was shaking, and tried desperately to control it.

Mori hesitated for a moment, then he pulled her into an embrace. Before Haruhi had a chance to react, he let go of her and nodded. "Okay. Whatever you need."

Haruhi impulsively hugged him, then grabbed her suitcase and fled down the stairs, not looking back lest he see the tears streaming down her face.

_If you're going out with someone new  
I'm going out with someone too  
I won't feel sorry for me  
I'm getting drunk  
But I'd much rather be  
Somewhere with you_

Mori took a deep breath, trying to process what had just happened. Of course he wasn't going to keep her here if she didn't want to be. It didn't mean he wasn't completely blindsided by her abrupt departure.

It wasn't completely unexpected. Everything had happened so suddenly. One day Haruhi had been married… unhappily, but married. And then… it was over. It had been difficult for her to deal with, he'd known that and he'd tried to support her through all of that. And he thought things had been going well…

But her leaving didn't necessarily mean that things were going badly… it just meant that she needed space, needed to live with someone who wasn't her husband or lover. He had to remember that she had gotten married right out of high school, had never really had a chance to live on her own. Everything would be fine. Perhaps they would still talk… and maybe…

No, he wouldn't think about her moving back in. Just because she had left most of her things behind… it didn't mean anything. And he wouldn't assign a meaning to it.

No, Mori was going to handle this the way he always handled difficult problems… by training, followed by relaxing with a book and a beer. Eventually things would work out. Maybe she would come back to him, maybe not. Until then… Mori would wait.

_Laughing loud on a carnival ride, yeah  
Driving around on a Saturday night  
You made fun of me for singing my song  
Got a hotel room just to turn you on_

It didn't mean he wouldn't miss her… he missed her terribly. He hadn't realized how accustomed he'd become to her presence, but her absence was everywhere.

She wasn't waiting in the living room when he returned from training…

She wasn't sitting next to him at dinner, enjoying a glass of wine (apparently she had picked up a few things while living with Kyouya, including an appreciation for certain wines… Mori didn't see the appeal, and preferred a nice beer, but he didn't mind indulging her) while they ate and chatted about their respective days…

She wasn't sitting in the library with him, curled up at his side as they both read books, her head against his chest while his fingers carded through her soft brown hair…

And his bed had never felt so empty without the tiny young woman who had only shared his bed for a few short months, yet managed to worm her way into every aspect of his life so completely, Mori could no longer go back to the quiet bachelor existence he'd once had…

She had only been gone for six hours. It felt like an eternity. Mori wondered if she would come back. He reached out and grabbed her pillow, drawing it close to him and breathing in her sweet scent. It calmed his racing mind enough to allow him to drift into an uneasy sleep.

_You said "pick me up at three a.m."  
You're fighting with your mom again  
And I'd go, I'd go, I'd go  
Somewhere with you_

Haruhi tossed and turned on the lumpy guest bed in her friend Saki's house. Saki also worked at the law office as a lawyer, and the two women had struck up a reasonably close friendship. Saki had been stunned when she'd learned that Haruhi had married into one of the most powerful families in the country, and even Haruhi's simple explanation that they were schoolmates and close friends hadn't been enough to shake her of her amazement.

Saki's shock had continued when Haruhi had left her marriage behind, scarcely able to believe that anyone would dare to defy the powerful Ootori clan… Haruhi sometimes wondered at her own boldness as well, but she was reasonably sure that Kyouya at least wouldn't want any sort of revenge… He had seemed perfectly willing to admit that he was in the wrong, and not too interested in attacking her for her own faults.

Saki had had plenty of questions when Haruhi had asked her if she could take up residence in the other woman's guest room for a few days until she figured things out. Although Haruhi had never explained her new living arrangements, Saki seemed to have decided on her own that Haruhi had moved in with a lover… it was the only reason she could think of that Haruhi would leave such a wealthy and powerful husband. Haruhi pretended not to know about Saki's assumption so she wouldn't have to answer any awkward questions.

And when Haruhi had asked Saki for the use of the guest room, she'd been faced with those exact questions. Was it a lover's quarrel? Who was said lover? Would Haruhi be attempting to reconcile with her husband now that she and her lover were having a falling out? Things of that nature… Haruhi had bit her lip so hard, she nearly drew blood as she faced the onslaught of questions.

_I won't sit outside your house  
And wait for the lights to go out  
Call up an ex to rescue me  
Climb in their bed  
When I'd much rather sleep  
Somewhere with you_

Alone in her uncomfortable bed in that unfamiliar room, Haruhi tried to reconcile herself with sleeping alone again… but it was proving difficult. She couldn't seem to get Mori out of her head. She wondered what he was doing… what he'd been doing since she'd left…

Haruhi tried to be grateful for the peace and quiet… Saki was wonderful, but such a chatterbox… so different from the taciturn Mori…

Haruhi tossed and turned some more. She shouldn't be having this much trouble sleeping alone… she'd spent ten years' worth of nights alone before without much of a problem. Why was it so hard to fall back into that pattern? She missed Mori's warm arms around her, the way his breath whooshed through her hair as he slept…

She nearly texted him. It was a close thing. She had the phone in her hand before she really knew what she was doing. But she made herself put it back down.

"I can go for one day without talking to him," she admonished herself quietly in that lonely guest room. "It shouldn't be so hard… I barely saw him for so many years… this isn't new."

But this wasn't like a few years ago, or even a few months ago… Mori was such an important part of her life now. It wasn't just that she was grateful that he had opened his home and his heart to her… He was just always THERE… for her… whenever she needed him.

But therein lay the danger… Haruhi was worried that she was falling into another trap, another man to lean on and hide behind.

That's what she'd done with Kyouya during the first years of their marriage… she'd been happy enough to accept his money, devoting herself to her studies while he worked and kept the household running, leaving her free from all obligations… It wasn't until she didn't need that support anymore that she realized what a ridiculous sham their marriage was, but it had taken Mori to open her eyes and really see how badly she needed to leave…

…only to fall right into his arms. And Haruhi had been leaning so much on Mori lately, letting him prop her up as she dealt with the emotional fallout of ending her marriage and moving on to a new chapter of her life. And she was so incredibly grateful to him… but in the back of her mind, she wondered why she had so easily run to another man… And why she didn't mind…

_Like we did on the beach last summer  
When the rain came down and we took cover  
Down in your car, out by the pier  
You laid me down, whispered in my ear_

Mitsukuni knew immediately that there was something wrong with his cousin.

Of course he knew. He knew Mori better than anyone else in the world… except perhaps Haruhi… it was pretty evenly matched actually.

"What happened?" his cousin demanded. "Did you and Haruhi have a fight or something?"

Mori shook his head.

"But… something did happen…" Mitsukuni said slowly. "You look miserable… like you did before you two got together."

Mori sighed. It was hard to believe that he'd so quickly reverted back to the way he'd been before Haruhi. He didn't feel the same. Back then, he's just been filled with regret and a vague sense of longing. Now, he just felt incomplete. Missing an important piece. Perhaps his heart. Haruhi had walked out with it, and he didn't know for sure if she was ever coming back. She hadn't tried to get in touch with him, and he didn't try to get in touch with her either. It seemed that she wanted to be away from him, and he was going to respect her wishes, even if it killed him.

Mitsukuni tried asking more questions, but Mori managed to dodge all of them, or he simply ignored them. His cousin finally gave up, frustrated, and Mori sincerely hoped that Mitsukuni wouldn't be contacting Haruhi about this.

"_I hate my life, hold on to me"  
Ah, if you ever decide to leave  
Then I'll go, I'll go, I'll go_

Mori decided to go for a walk during his lunch break to clear his head. The city was noisy and bustling, but it was a distraction from his inner turmoil. He strolled along the sidewalk, gazing in the windows of the high-end stores people of his social standing frequented. And somehow… he ended up in front of a jewelry store.

Mori had never cared about jewelry, not at all. The twins and Tamaki might don the occasional chain or ornament as a fashion statement, and even Mitsukuni and Kyouya were known to wear nice watches on occasion, but Mori had never bothered with any of that. He had a watch that had been passed down from his father, that was all he had ever needed. He didn't know the first thing about buying jewelry, especially not for a woman. So there was no reason for his eyes to be roaming over the glimmering gems on display.

And yet…

When he saw it, his heart nearly stopped.

It was a ring. A perfectly lovely little ring, with a discreet diamond flanked first by a pair of sapphires, then again by a pair of rubies. Despite having five gemstones set into it, the ring was not overly flashy. It was classy… elegant… gorgeous…

Everything about it seemed to scream Haruhi's name at him.

That was ridiculous, of course. Mori didn't even know if Haruhi would be coming back… he had no business looking at rings right now… he had no idea if they'd ever get to that point, especially given her recent departure… and yet… he couldn't stop looking at it.

"You like it?" an elderly clerk asked him. Mori blinked in surprise, wondering why a clerk would be outside. "It's lovely, isn't it? You thinking of a girl who might like it?" the man pressed.

"I am," Mori agreed.

"Do you think she would say yes?" the man inquired.

"I don't know," Mori said at last.

"Well, come back when you're sure," the man said with a wink. "I'm sure I could hold it back for you, if you wanted it."

"That would be presumptuous of me," Mori said softly. "But your offer is kind."

"Well, come back if you think your girl will say yes," the clerk urged. "You seem like a nice young man, I'm sure you can convince her."

Mori actually chuckled as he turned away from the store and began walking back to the office.

_I can go out every night of the week  
Can go home with anybody I meet  
But it's just a temporary high  
'Cause when I close my eyes  
I'm somewhere with you  
Somewhere with you_

It never got easier.

Every day, she missed Mori, and it was an actual physical ache in her chest. It hadn't been anything like this when she'd left Kyouya, but they'd already grown so far apart by then… it had been difficult to leave him, but her years of misery and her anger of his infidelity had been enough to push her through without much heartache.

But there had been no fight between her and Mori. There had been nothing but love and tenderness and affection… and Haruhi's own feelings of panic.

Several times over the next week, she almost called or texted Mori, but she always found a reason to stop herself. She thought about calling the twins, or maybe Tamaki… but she didn't. It was all so strange. She didn't even know what was going on in her own head, much less how to explain it to anyone else. So she said nothing and simply stewed in her own confusion.

Saki tried to help, but more often than not, Haruhi found herself working late and then shutting herself up in the guest room. She knew she was being tremendously ungracious, but she couldn't sort out her own thoughts anymore.

_If you see me out on the town  
And it looks like I'm burning it down  
You won't ask  
And I won't say  
But in my heart, I'm always  
Somewhere with you_

There was a soft knock on the door of the guest room. Haruhi was curled up on the bed, reading a book and trying not to think about sitting in the library with Mori.

"Haruhi? Can I come in?" Saki asked.

"Saki? Of course, the door's open," Haruhi called back.

The slender young woman slipped in, her dark hair hanging in her face for a moment before she brushed it aside. "Haruhi, this has to stop."

"What?" Haruhi asked. "You mean… hiding in here? I know I'm being a terrible guest, I'm sorry, I just…"

"You're dealing with a lot. I know. I get it. I want to help," Saki said, moving over and leaning against the foot of the bed. "But I can't."

Haruhi just stared, her eyes wide. "What do you mean?" she asked at last.

"You obviously need something specific," Saki said in a rush. "I don't really know what happened between you and your husband, so I can't give you any advice about that… but I do know that the last few months, you've looked happier than I've ever seen you since we've known each other. And I think it's because of that other man in your life."

Haruhi knew her cheeks must be bright red. "Saki, really!" she yelped.

"I know, I know… you don't want to talk about it," Saki said, holding up her hand. "I'm just calling it like I see it. You really perked up after you left your husband, until now… and now you're even worse off than you were before you left him. Whatever happened between you and your new man… it's hurting you. Badly. Worse than anything your husband ever did to you. And you need to stop moping and fix it."

_Laughing loud on a carnival ride, yeah  
Driving around on a Saturday night  
You made fun of me for singing my song_

_Got a hotel room just to turn you on_

Haruhi gaped at her friend. "Are you serious?" she asked softly.

Saki nodded solemnly. "I swear, Haruhi, this is the worst I've ever seen you look. Please, whatever happened…"

"Fix it," Haruhi finished quietly.

She thought about that. Thought about Mori alone in that mansion. Wondered if he was missing her as much as she missed him.

"What if it's my fault?" she said out loud. "I panicked, Saki… I wondered if I was getting myself into something too serious too soon. So I walked out on him."

"And?" Saki prompted.

"I miss him so much, it hurts," Haruhi admitted, hugging her knees.

"Do you think he misses you?"

"I don't know… he hasn't tried to call…"

"Did he think you'd want him to?" Saki asked shrewdly.

Haruhi was quiet. No… If Mori thought she wanted space, he'd give it to her. She had walked out, she had given every indication that she needed time away… he would be waiting for her to break the silence.

She hadn't even answered, but Saki smiled. "Pick up the phone then," she said softly.

Haruhi nodded, already grabbing her cellphone. Saki slipped out the door with a small smile on her face.

_You said "pick me up at three a.m."  
You're fighting with your mom again  
And I'd go, I'd go, I'd go_

It took Haruhi only a moment to find Mori's number. But she still sat there staring at the screen for several minutes before she finally hit the send button. She still didn't know what to say.

The phone rang. Once. Twice. Three times.

Haruhi's palms began to sweat. What on earth was she going to do if he didn't pick up? She gripped the phone more tightly.

The fourth ring was abruptly cut off. She heard him clear his throat. "Yes?"

"Takashi…" she began, her voice shaking a little as she heard that familiar voice.

"Haruhi," he said softly, breathing her name into the phone like a short prayer. And in that single word, she knew that he missed her just as much as she missed him.

"How… how are you?" she asked at last, her voice shaking a little.

"Fine," Mori said. There was a pause, then he added, "The house is quiet though."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah." He inhaled slowly and she knew there was so much more that he wanted to say, but he either didn't have the words… or didn't know if she wanted to hear them.

Haruhi felt tears pooling in her eyes. "Oh Takashi…" she whispered. "I want to come home… I miss you so much."

"I miss you too," he murmured. "And you're always welcome here. Whenever you want. For as long as you want."

Tears finally overflowed, spilling from her eyes and racing down her cheeks. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do."

"I'm on my way then," Haruhi said, already standing up.

"I'll be waiting."

And they hung up their phones and Haruhi raced to finish packing her suitcase, already shouting for Saki to call her a taxi.

_I can go out every night of the week  
Can go home with anybody I meet  
But it's just a temporary high  
'Cause when I close my eyes  
I'm somewhere with you  
Somewhere with you_

Mori opened the door to find Haruhi on the step. Her eyes were wide, and just a little apprehensive… she seemed to be wondering if he'd really meant it when he said she was welcome back. And she was so beautiful… Mori could have stared at her all night long. But he couldn't stop himself from reaching out to her.

And she almost leapt into his arms, barely swallowing back a sob as they embraced. "Takashi, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "Please forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive," Mori murmured, running his fingers through her hair. "I'm just glad you're back."

He led her into the house, and she threw her suitcase onto her bed, already starting to unpack it. Mori just sat back and watched her for a few minutes, just drinking in the sight of her moving around the room, back where she belonged. At last, he stood up.

"I need to do some work. I'll be in my room. You can come in when you're done here," he said softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She nodded, gazing back up at him with shining eyes. "Okay. I'll try not to be too long," she promised.

Mori went to his own room, and he did a bit of work, but he could barely concentrate. His heart felt so full, he thought it might burst. He wanted to pinch himself, it seemed so unreal that she would actually be back…

He wasn't sure how long as sat there, but then the door to his room opened and Haruhi was standing there. As he turned to look at her, she smiled shyly and took a hesitant step towards him. He stood and met her halfway, pulling her into his arms.

They kissed, clinging to each other as though they would never let go of each other. Somehow they fell into bed together. Their lovemaking that night was more tender and passionate than anything they'd done up to that point.

And the next day, Mori stopped at the jewelry store on his way home from work, tried his best to ignore the knowing smile of the elderly clerk, and he bought the ring.

_Somewhere with you  
I'm somewhere with you  
I'm somewhere with you  
Somewhere with you  
Somewhere with you_

* * *

A/N: SAPPPPP! Argh… I need to go write something super-angsty now…

Oh, and Saki's name is also from Fruits Basket (Saki Hanajima, obviously). Because I apparently hate coming up with my own original names.

I already have the next chapter written, but not edited… I'll post it in a couple days! Woohoo!


End file.
